The Weight of the Blade
by KnightoftheWin
Summary: These events take place after One Piece Unlimited World Red) A man suddenly sneaks aboard the Thousand Sunny mere minutes before the Straw Hats leave the island, his intentions; get revenge on the Navy for throwing him off the ship and leaving him to die, he finds a mysterious devil fruit and soon he discovers this may be the key to getting his revenge... along with a little help.
1. Chapter 1

/The Weight of the Blade/  
Authors note~

This story takes place after the events of One Piece Unlimited World Red, The crew finds a stowaway on board and is about to throw him overboard. He begs them to at least drop him off at the next island, they oblidge when Nami see's a giant bag of money in his pocket. Sanji takes a liking since he knows what he's doing in the kitchen, Robin takes intrest when she see's him with a small book in his pocket, Luffy ALREADY liked him and the fact that he partied with him, Usopp and Chopper made them like him MORE. Brook takes a liking when he notices the appreciation of his arts of music, and Franky grows a small bit attatched when the boy calls him awesome over and over, plus he notices the boy can actually build things, small things but important stuff. Zoro has yet to like him.

The man is about 27 in age, blonde hair down to his ears, his eyes are different colors, one is yellow, one is blue, he's about 6'05" and he has on a white t-shirt, black pants and a short red tie, he also had on some spoke in a rather pleasant tone of voice and his voice seemed to make certain women swoon a small bit. He'd told the crew his name was Katenshi, meaning Kindness in some other language. ANYWAYS; ONTO THE STORY! Which, BTW, MAY become an on-going kind of story.

-story time 3rd person-

"COOOOOUUUUP DE BURST!" The man Katenshi, and Franky scream when they launch the Sunny into the air. The Sunny begins to fly in the air. Luffy goes "YAHOOOO!" As usual, and the rest stand by until the mighty ship comes CRASHING into the water, still intact OF COURSE, and Katenshi laughed happily. "Franky has done it again folks!" The boy exclaimed like he was a news person speaking of a hero saving a town, once again. "He's gotten us half-way to our destination!"

"Ua-ah-ah-ah! Yes he has!" Franky said, in third person.

-1st person, Katenshi's POV-

I stood beside Franky, the blue-haired, super-huge and buff, cyborg. I marvelled at how far that cannon in the back had gotten us in a few moments, I couldn't even see the Island of Promises, an island I had washed up on not to long ago, I was thrown of a Navy ship because I was becoming useless. Damn those sons of bitches, I swear I'll make them pay for that! I smiled at Franky and he laughed a bit more. I caught a giant whiff of steamy meats and hopped over some railing, down a floor of the ship and saw Sanji making the most delicious looking array of fish and other meats. I licked my lips and then saw Luffy trying to sneak off with some food, if I am not able to eat until dinner then SO IS HE! I looked over and noticed a spiked tenderizer, I flipped it to the flat side and threw it at Luffys hand, It smacked him and he let out a scream. "OWCH!" Sanji turned and gave Luffy a death glare, he managed to hook Luffy on his foot and fling him out the door with his right foot.

"NO FOOD FOR YOU DAMNIT!" Sanji yelled as Luffy hit the largest Mast of the tallest sail. I laughed.

"IF I CAN'T HAVE FOOD THEN NIETHER CAN YOU!" I laughed, Luffy slightly glared at me and I heard Usopp and Nami laugh. Sanji smiled a bit.

"Thank you Kat" Sanji said, since my ENTIRE NAME seemed to be to long, everyone just called me "Kat". "Damn rubber bastard keeps stealing the girls food!" He exclaimed as he set the rest of the food aside. I saw how many dishes there were in the sink and decided to put the year of dish work to the test. I grabbed a towel and some soap and began my work, during the entire process it felt like hours had been passing by, but when I looked at the clock, only 20 minutes passed by and all the dishes had been cleaned. I turned and wiped my head, Sanji was almost impressed, hand by that I mean his curly eyebrows were raised. "Wow, thaat was almost impressive Kat, how long were you working for the Navy?" He asked me, I growled at even the name. I slammed the wet rag down and turned my head.

"For almost twenty years, I was abandoned as a baby, picked up by a commander and was working since I was 7. I was READY to work for my whole damn life before those bastards, then they threw me overboard while I was working! I'll make them all pay, I'll especially make the admiral of that ship pay, I could even HEAR them discussing throwing SOMEONE overboard, now I know WHO. I even told everyone I couldn't swim, I found out to late that I could swim, to late beng when they tossed me overboard and laughed at me." I growled. I could tell Sanji was shaking his head.

"Damn Marines, and they call US bad guys." Sanji said as he picked up a plate and opened the door. "Foods done!" he shouted and I saw Luffys arms reach in and grab 3 plates. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a thick and delicious looking meat on its bone and some rather tasty looking lobster. I began to take a bite out of the sizzling, juicy and delicious smelling meat, I tore off a piece and chewed it up. My eyes went wide and I swallowed what was in my mouth. "SANJI! THIS is the most delicious damn meal I've ever eaten!" I smiled brightly as I began to chow down like Luffy was. I could see a small smile escape his lips and everyone began to eat as well, I figured I'd eaten more than I was welcome to and walked out after I'd eaten the lobster. I stepped over to the railing of the ship and watched the sea go by. I sighed and smiled as I sat down on the grass of the deck of the ship, I was still amazed at how awesome this ship was. I looked up and noticed a green-haired man walk by, he had on a dark green robe, a bandana around his right arm and on that side of his body I could see 3 swords. I noticed him carrying a large cup of booze as he took a seat on the second floor of the back of the ship. I'd never seen him PERSONALLY before but I knew his name was Roronoa Zoro, his bounty the second Highest on the ship and most likely in the entire world. I marvelled at him because, above all else, I LOVED the art of the sword, the second highest on the list would be the reapers weapon, the scythe. I walked over to him and with the one eye he used, he looked at me.

"Eh? What do you want?" Zoro asked, sounding annoyed by my very presence. I put on my own annoyed look. I tapped the swords sheaths with my foot and he readied to cut me to ribbons, I named off all the swords and he stopped from pulling the red and black blade out. "Hmm? you know the names of these swords?" He asked, looking rather interested now. I could see it was late in the afternoon now, the sky was orange and the clouds seemed a dark blue. I noticed it when the glare of the sun bounced off the blade. I covered my eyes and nodded at him.

"Yep, I know that THAT ONE" I pointed to the sword in the white sheath. "There's only ONE in the entire world, I know a lot since I was in the navy.." I groaned when I said the name. "They taught me how to fight, I preferred the sword above all else, and I came over to see if my suspicion was correct, it was." He looked at me with a straight face. "That red one, same with THAT sword, only one in existence and it was used by a swordsman in an island that wasn't even supposed to exist, impressive you have it. Mind if I take a look?" I asked him. He held the swords sheath for a second then pulled it out and handed me the grip, I nearly fell into him, the blade was so heavy, I managed to pick it up and fully examine it. I smiled. "You take good care of it" I told him as I handed it back to him. He didn't smile but I knew he was interested now. I looked around. "Hold on a second, I'll be back." I ran off after I said that. I ran to the kitchen and looked around and went to Robin. "Hey Robin," I said as I walked over to her, everyone seemed to turn their heads. "You know if there're swords around here on this ship?" Robin didn't show any emotion but everyone else, except Brook, Raised an eyebrow, Brook couldn't cause he was a skeleton.

"Swords?" Nami asked. "Why do you need swords?" Nami asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I mna go fight Zoro-" I began.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO DIE!?" Everyone but Robin and Luffy exclaimed in shock, she just said it calmly and Luffy began to laugh.

"Uhmmm no, I just wanna see-" I began again.

"See how many ways he can dice a man?" Nami said.

"See how many cuts it takes for Zoro to Kill you?!" Chopper asked in shock.

"SEE If he's really all he's talked up to be. I prefer visual demonstrations of skill, not fucking words." I said with an annoyed look on my face. I then groaned and walked out. I headed back to Zoro who'd dozed off, I figured it'd be best not to disturb him so I just walked up to the helm of the ship. I smiled when I saw an Island not to far. "LAAAAANND HOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted. Everyone walked out and smiled, they then ran to their places and I backed off, Zoro groaned as He woke up and looked around.

"Eh?" He asked. "What did I miss?" He asked as he stood up.

Luffy ran up to him and said "Land Zoro! We're gonna stop and rest for the night soon." Luffy said happily and Zoro smiled as he ran to his post. It was a good while before we actually dropped anchor, I was designated to help Usopp and Chopper out with that. Everyone got onto the Island and began to walk around. I walked off and tripped when my foot caught onto a bump in the sand. Everyone turned at my "Oof" and gasped at something. I sat up and turned around, My eyes immediately locked onto crescent shaped, red, fruit and I gasped loudly. A Devil fruit.

"W-what fruit is that!?" Were the first out of my mouth.

"Who cares!" Nami shouted. "The REAL question is, How much it's worth!" she said with Beli in her eyes. I grabbed the fruit slowly and dusted it off.

"Whoa there! This is my fruit, I found it..." I said as I looked at it. I began to wonder. I shrugged and carried it with me as I walked over. "I think I'd better wait and SEE what fruit it is, If it's something weird like maybe a Zone type, then I'll sell it and you lot can have it, but what if it's a Logia type? Then I'd have just what I need to beat the Navy!" I exclaimed happily. Everyone turned to each other and shrugged. I walked into the forest. "Come on guys, I've heard from the Navy that this island is FILLED with the most delicious fruits in all of existence!" I exclaimed. In a split second Luffy was miles ahead of us. I laughed and began to search. It seemed to be around midnight when I got to a large fire with a lot of delicious fruit and quite a few dead boars. Everyone laughed, and we all partied and had tons of fun. I liked the feeling I was feeling when we all partied, It felt like I was meant to be here, I liked this feeling. "Hey, Luffy, I ave a question for ya!" I asked while I was drinking my booze. He turned and laughed as he smiled brightly.

"Ya?" Luffy asked. "What is it?"

"I loves hanging out with you guys, you guys are the greatest people i've ever met," I said, feeling incredibly tipsy. Everyone smiled and kept listening. "I feels like I was MEANT to be here, with all of you, so I gotta ask ya, can I be part of your crew? I can give you lots of details of the Navy!" I exclaimed happily. Everyone seemed to not believe me and then Robin stepped in.

"He's right" she said as she pulled out my blue, leather notebook. She was reading through about half way through it. "He'd been there so long that he's actually got a lot of info on how the Navy gets around and all of their tactics. I don't think we should throw him out." Robin said, being the voice of reason.

"Oh definetly!" Usopp began, I turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "plus he's been a good help around, we could use an extra set of hands, and we're NOT like the navy are we?" He asked as he turned to everyone, I noticed slight nods from everyone.

"I could use an extra hand in the kitchen, he's a good guard for the meals, and no one else seems to help but the ladies, who are VERY appreciated." he said trying to impress them, only 2 days on the ship and even DRUNK I could tell that he was a perv.

"The kid's got a very nice sense of taste in music, he's very kind and even offered to help me with my music! I've been working-" Brook began.

"To da bone?" I finished with a grin.

"YOHOHOHOHOHOH!" Brook laughed.

"And he's very organized, I'd never seen someone so clean and tidy with medicine and tools! I could use the extra help with my work!" Chopper said, I began to blush without realising.

"I COULD use some help working on the Sunny, he's a good kid, he's got my approval." Franky said as he raised his cup.

"Eh... Kid's got knowledge and quite a bit of balls, I'll send him My vote" I heard Zoro say.

"Shishishishishi! Then it's settled Our new nakama, Katenshi is welcomed aboard." Luffy shouted as he raised his glass and everyone followed. "Let's celebrate!" Luffy shouted and everyone said "AYE!" in reply, the party got back into full swing and I got up and had chopsticks up my nose and into my lips like Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy. Everyone ate, drank, and made marry in the name of a New Nakama!

By the time the party ended, everyone had passed out and fallen asleep near the fire. I, on the other hand, went back into the ship, got a book on the Devil fruits in existence, and went back. I sat beside Robin for some reason, I felt that she'd saved me from another abandonment so I felt kinda safe around her. I sat beside her and began to flip through the pages, I couldn't find a single one on this fruit, there were a few that matched the shape but not the color. I figured that since it wasn't in this book it wasn't in any book. I took another look at my fruit and remember a legend I had heard amongst the soldiers in the navy my first couple years in. It was about strange fruits not being in any book in existence, not even ones about Devil fruits, even though they clearly were. A new type? I wouldn't know unless I risked my entire life on this one decision; eat it, or sell it? I sighed and looked around, I made count of 4 Devil fruit users, Brook, Chopper, Luffy and Robin. I counted 5 normal, and unusual people, Franky, Nami, Usopp, Zoro and Sanji. 5 normal and 4 Devil fruit users. I figured that the normals had Snaji and Zoro, 2 of the most powerful people in the world, next to the admirals, and then there was LUFFY, the strongest Pirate in existence right now. The only one that DID come close to matching him was Whitebeard or Fire Fist Ace. Both are dead so now He's the strongest pirate right now. I looked at my fruit and sighed. I guess 2 things made me Pick my choice; My friends were devil fruit users and I was gonna need a Devil fruit to take down my enemy. I held it up to my mouth and took a huge bite out of it, I took a huge bite again and ate the whole fruit. I gagged at the awful taste but summoned every ounce of my willpower, strength, courage and SWALLOWED the damn thing. God that was the most awful thing I'd ever done in my entire life. I looked at my hands and tried to summon the powers I had. Nothing. I sighed and closed my eyes. I decided that it would take a while for me to gain the powers so I fell asleep and laid beside Robin.

Morning arrived in the weirdest way possible. I sat up after a coconut hit my head. I looked around to see that everyone was still asleep, I decided to go look for breakfast. I walked around and noticed a giant bear staring me in the face. Weirdest thing, it seemed kinda...mad. I jumped back and took a fist fighters stance. The bear roared and took his stand. He made a massive swipe and I leaned my upper half forward enough that my body made a sideways V shape. The claws missed me but cut my favorite tie. "You son of a bitch!" I grabbed the pieces of my tie. "That was my favorite tie! PREPARE TO DIE!" I shouted as I began My assault on the monster. The bear roared loud enough that it at LEAST woke up Brook or Chopper. I backed up and realized where I stood against this bear, it with it's hulking 13 foot high body, and massive... well everything against my 6 foot body with a SIGNIFICANTLY smaller everything. I single handedly killed myself FIRST DAY as a pirate. I grew scared and as the bear swung its arm I swung mine and suddenly a long rod of black matter began to form in my hand, It grew long past the bears back, which was about 10 or so feet from me, and at the end a long curved blade formed and then it materialized, the blade was a crimson color and the thick back of the blade was a sparkling kind of midnight color, the rod had 2 noticeable cylinders at the ends that were just a few centimeters larger than the rest of the rod. It looked like an ancient Scythe, it made it look badass as well, I spent no time marveling and pulled the rod as hard as I could. When I did, the back of the bear seemed to bleed, A LOT. I tore the scythe from the bears back and it fell like a mighty tree. I gazed Upon what would soon be my breakfast then gasped as I gazed upon a beautiful and rather awesome looking scythe. I touched the edge of the blade and just touching it seemed to make my finger bleed. I gasped and sucked on my finger as I looked at it. "W-whoa..." were the only words that managed to escape my lips.

I heard rustling in the bushes and turned with the bottom end and close to the middle of the scythes long rod in my hands, the back of the blade facing forward. I was correct, It woke Chopper AND Brook up, as well as Nami, Robin, Sanji and Usopp They all gasped at the entire Scene except for Robin, she just smiled. "Well, well, looks like our new Nakama has become a Devil Fruit user." She said, She was right, I remember eating my fruit yesterday.

"Awww man! I was really hoping to sell that!" Nami said, I rolled my eyes.

"That Scythe is so COOOL!" Usopp and Chopper said with sparkling eyes. I smiled then swung my scythe around a bit. They all ducked and I jumped back a bit. "Watch were you swing that!" Chopper, Usopp and Sanji said with their angry+annoyed look of long teeth and no pupils or Iris', I'd experienced this Once when I made a stupid remark.

I smiled and laughed a bit, i'm not sure WHY I laughed, I guess it was cause I'd just gotten the best presents I could've ever been given. "Zuahahahahah!" I gasped and held my mouth. "That came out of nowhere." I said quietly. They all turned and laughed a bit, then grabbed me and drug me off. I shook them off and walked on my own.

Luffy, Zoro, and Franky now woke up and looked at us kinda sleepily, Sanji drug the bear to the campsite and Luffy gasped and his eyes sparkled. "BREAKFAAAST!"

"Eheheh, nice catch ero-cook." Zoro said with a smug grin on his face.

"What was that you shitty swordsman?" Sanji asked with an annoyed but mostly angry look in his face. The 2 began to but heads until Nami hit them both leaving bumps on their heads. I held in a chuckle and walked over to Luffy and sat down.

"Ahahahahaha" Luffy laughed at the 2 as they fought, Nami walked over and hit Luffy as well. I couldn't help but laugh this time.

"Ahahhahaha, wahahahah!" I laughed as I leaned back and fell off my log. I could hear Chopper and Usopp laughing, they were joined by everyone else, including me.

After a large breakfast I decided to show everyone my new powers. "THAT'S SO COOOL!" Luffy, Usopp and Chopper said with sparkles in their eyes and around them.

"A new Type?" Robin said, sounding intrigued.

"It would appear so, but what on earth is up with this? I've never even heard of a Scythe-Scythe fruit or whatever." Nami stated as she flipped through the book like I did yesterday.

"I dunno" I stated as I practiced materializing the scythe over and over again. "But whatever it was, I like it!" I exclaimed as I got up and swung my scythe as hard as I could. I sliced down trees that seemed to be about 3 feet in width. I gasped and marveled at what I could now do. I grinned and turned pointig the scythe to Zoro.

"Eh? What're you pointing that thing at me for?" He asked as he poked the fire, keeping it going.

"Cause, you're gonna be in some serious trouble when I learn how to use this." I said with a bright smile.

"IS that so?" Zoro said, I could hear a smug tone in his voice. I grinned and nodded. "Well then, you'd better keep that promise, I'll hold you to it." Zoro said as he pulled the red and black blade out and slid it up against mine. "You'd better learn fast, boy." He said as he walked past me. "I'm impatient." I turned and saw him make a sharp right turn into the forest.

"Where's he going?" I turned and asked. Everyone but Luffy sighed.

"Dammn moss-head's gone and gotten lost once again." Sanji said as he handed everyone but the girls large, thick pieces of meat, still on the bone. He gave the girls a plate of well cut meat that seemed to be smeared in a delicious looking sauce. I sighed and bit into my hunk of meat and smiled and moaned at the flavor. This was the best 2 decisions I'd ever made, becoming a Pirate and eating an unidentified Devil fruit. When I finished I set my bone aside and walked onto the beach and began swinging my scythe around, trying to get a better feel of it. I swung it, spun it, sliced at stuff and evencut through ground, after a while I saw everyone heading to the ship. I ran over to the water then stopped once I set my feet in the water, I'd neglected to remember that Devil Fruit users grow weak in water or near Sea Prism stone. I felt A LOT weaker and Luffy grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me up.

"Gonna take some getting used to." I said as I fell to one knee and panted heavily.

"Hehehe, yeah, it took me a while to get used to being afraid of water" Luffy said with a smile as I stood up. "Welcome aboard Kat." He said as he grinned even wider.

"Thank you Captain. So what do we do?" I asked everyone. They got into place and I helped out Chopper with the anchor when he called me over.

"Wow Chopper, you're really strong." I said as I watched him pull up the anchor.

"You bastard, that won't make me smiiile!" He said with his embarrassed smiled and head rub.

"Hehehe, you're easy to read. Anyways, need anything else?" I asked as we set the anchor aside.

"No, you can wander the ship if you please, I'm heading back to my room." Chopper said turning back into his adorable form. I nodded and headed back to the back of the ship. I summoned my red and black scythe, I decided to give it a name, but the only question is what would be appropriate? I sat down and set it beside me for a minute while I thought. I could hear footsteps and 2 pleasant voices. I opened my eyes and turned to the voices. It was the beautiful Nami and Robin. I gave them both a smile.

"Hey girls" I said to them. "What's up?" I asked them.

"Well, nothing really, just came up here to sunbathe!" Nami said happily. I nodded and stepped aside and grabbed my scythe. "What're you doing here Kat?"

"Oh, no one needs me so I came back here and decided My scythe needed a name, you've got your weapon one, Luffy has names for each of his attacks as well as everyone else, so, I figured I needed to come up with SOMETHING." Nami and Robin turned and giggled a bit. "Wanna help me?" I asked as I stood up a bit. They shrugged and grabbed a seat.

"I think I've seen that blade somewhere in my studies." Robin said. I turned and looked at the blade of the scythe. It felt like it was meant for me and only me.

"You have? Where?" I asked.

"I think I saw it in a book about the 'ends of days.'" Robin said "It for told about a blood red blade that was backed by midnight black. That blade would be meant for a man who would bring... the 'End of Days', the end of sun shining and the end of Light. But there was another prophecy, if it came into the hands of someone else, someone pure, they would bring the end of Darkness. They gave it a Name, it was-" Robin began to say.

"Balance breaker." I answered.

"Actually it was The Bloodied blade, but If that's what you want it to be called." Robin said with her usual smile.

"How about... Blood Breaker. Yeah." I said as I held up my newly named weapon. "Blood Breaker." I said with a smile.

"Ugh, creepy name" Nami said as she laid back and took off her jeans and showed her green bottom piece that matched her top piece. I blushed a small bit but shook it off.

"Hey, I like the name!" I exclaimed a bit annoyed.

"I'm just saying." Nami said as she sighed happily and began her sun bathing. Robin soon joined her.

I sighed and got up and headed down, My Blood Breaker disappeared into thin air as I did. I passed by the main Mast and saw Usopp and Luffy fishing. I decided to walk over to Choppers room. "Hey Chopper, Mind If I borrow your fishing rod? I wanna fish with Luffy and Usopp." I told Chopper as I opened the door. "Chopper nodded and Handed it to me. I smiled and took it. "Thanks!" I said and he waved as I closed the door. I walked over beside them and Cast my line. I sat patiently for what felt like days. I Finally felt a tug and noticed that Luffy and Usopp were pulling on their lines, I pulled as hard as I could. I Noticed Usopp pulled in a tiny fish, Luffy pulled in a giant tuna, And I was still struggling with My catch. Usopp and Luffy ran over to Sanji, who was serving the girls, handed him the fishes and they ran over to help me. We all 3 tugged as hard as we could. "GHHHH!" I groaned as we kept tugging. "WHAT ON THIS DAMN EARTH IS BITING ON MY L-" Is all I could say before the line completely snapped and we all fell back. "Shit!" I shouted as I ran to the edge and looked over. What I saw was a giant shadow, growing larger, and larger. "Ohhhh SHIIIT! HIT THE DECK!" I shouted as I turned and Dived for the deck. Everyone turned and looked at me. I turned my head and saw the water beside and mostly under the ship was Rising! everyone began to scream and dive for the deck except for Sanji, Zoro, who was in the crows nest from what I could tell as he jumped down, and Luffy. I took a stand and watched the biggest monster of the deep rise up and roar at us.

"AHHHHHH!" Everyone but Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and me screamed. Zoro and Sanji were sporting a big grin and a devious look. Brook ran over with his sword and we all got ready. I smirked happily.

Me and Luffy had the SAME thought on our minds. We both shouted "DINNEEEEER!" And charge for the beast. I forgot to mention that the monster had golden scales and teeth so the first thought on my mind would be to scale the damn thing. I threw Blood Breaker and It slice of a good 50% of the scales. Zoro and Sanji took the same approach and began scaling the thing. A bunch of massive scale flew onto the deck and Nami was calmly observing the scales then threw us an order.

"GET EVERY SCALE OFF OF THAT THING!" She shouted. I didn't even have to look to tell there were Beli Signs in her eyes. We got every last scale off the thing and the beast got REAL mad, We got ready for the beast to try to take a Huge honking bite out of the ship, well everyone but Me. I, for some reason decided that this beast needed a lesson beaten into him.

"FRANKY!" I shouted. "DO WE HAVE CANNONS?!" I exclaimed.

"Ye- OH RIGHT! FIRE THE CANNOOOONS!" Usopp and Chopper wasted no time following Frankys orders in firing the cannons right at the big ugly. The beast wailed when It was blasted by cannons on it's bare stomach. I smiled and took this time to summon my scythe. It wasn't Blood Breaker I summoned, but this time it was a green handled scythe with 2 gysers at the end. The blade looked like it was made out of waves of water turned into a bright blue metal, it had lots of hooks on the end from the wave like blade. I wasted no time admiring and threw the scythe and It began to spin like crazy when It was thrown. It went right through it and the head came clean off. the beasts head fell right onto the ship and sent us a little into the water. I threw my arm behind me and somehow I knew exactly when to do it, the scythe came right back like a boomerang. The entire crew gasped as the scythe hooked the beasts neck and attatched it to the ship. I found myself in shock as well. They all looked at me in surprise. "What the hell was that?!" Franky exclaimed. "That... was... SUUUUUUPEEEER!" he said as he took a ridiculous pose.

"The hell did you just do?!" Zoro exclaimed.

"uhmm... S-sea king strike?" I said as I shrugged sheepishly.

"THAT WAS SO COOOL!" Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy said. I smiled and blushed a bit.

"Let's get this cooking! I bet this is delicious!" I said. Sanji walked over and inspected the head and I walked over and looked in the beasts mouth. I noticed that his teeth, WERE gold. I tore the teeth out and everyone gasperd. "It's... ALL gold..." I said in amazement. "That must be why it was so heavy. Gold weighs A LOT!" Nami ran over and glomped the tooth with hearts all around her. I smiled and laughed. I noticed a bright red gem in one of the beasts teeth and I yanked it out, it was a bright red and clear ruby, I gasped and held it close. Nami walked over and tried to snatch it away, I backed it up from her hands. "whoa there, I say this beast gets divied up amongst the crew, THIS is my share, the rest is yours." I told her. Nami seemed confused by that.

"Now that's not fair, it will be divied up evenly!" Nami exclaimed, I could sense her greed as she tried again to get the ruby. I backed up, now she looked mad. "You'll get your share, hand over the ruby!" Nami shouted. I could hear Sanji stepping over.

"Do as the lady says, she manages all our money." Sanji said as he took a breath and breathed out, most likely smoking, I made that guess from the odor of smoke.

"No, I just want THIS and that's it. Why's that such a big deal? I don't care much about money." I admitted, Nami seemed disgusted by that. "Just let me have this and I'll let you all have the rest." Nami sighed in defeat.

"Fine fine, but, since you defied me you have to pay the cost of that and-" She began. she was interupted when I threw her a sack of solid gold coins I'd collected as I travelled in the marines soldier division.

"There's your damn payment plus 3000% interest." I said as I walked past her. I could hear her gasp as I slammed the door to the aquarium shut. I sat in there for a long while and looked at the ruby. I sat there staring at it for what felt like minute but was only a few seconds, my moment of staring was interrupted by the door. I looked up to see the furry doctor, Chopper at the door.

"That was a pretty bold move, took a lot of guts to do that, especially to Nami," Chopper said.

"Thanks." I said without much happiness of the compliment. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I came in here to ask Why you just burst out like that." Chopper said to me as he walked up.

"Cause I just want the red ruby and I don't understand what Nami's problem is with that." I said, annoyed by Nami's actions. "Why does she insist on giving me more than I ask for?" I asked annoyed.

"Because, even though she's greedy, she believes in a fair share." Chopper said as he sat by me. "My question is, why'd you just want this ruby?" He asked as he pointed to it.

"Cause... I wanted to give it to Robin as a 'Thank you' for defending me and getting me in here with you guys." I said with a small smile.

"Ohhhh, hehehhe Okay, that...would mean you PAID us for that monster and to be here!" Chopper said in shock.

"Eh, I don't mind, I can live without some Beli. It's no big deal." I said as I shrugged it off.

"Kat, that's seriously unfair to you." Chopper exclaimed surprised. "You seriously want nothing in return for downing that monster?" Chopper asked. I nodded and headed out. I walked to the back of the ship and leaned up against the rail. I could hear Nami and Robin talking. I turned and saw them talking over some dinner. I walked to the kitchen and got some dinner, a small amount of noodles, meat and some veggies. I ate it up, cleaned off my plate and faced a bunch of confused looks on my way out. I climbed up to the crows nest and gazed all around the ocean. I sighed, no island in sight. I layed back and accidentally bumped into Zoro, who was asleep, He yawned and looked over at me. "The hell'd you wake me up for?" Zoro asked annoyed.

"Didn't mean to, just came up to check the surrounding sea. Decided to take a seat and accidentally bumped into you." I said as I sat down. He rolled his eyes and then closed them.

"Whatever idiot, just don't bug me unless it's important." Zoro said as he drifted off to sleep.

"Nice to see you too." I said as I rolled my eyes and fell asleep. Day 2 and I've already gotten on Zoro and Nami's nerves, Confused chopper and downed a golden monster. Good days work in my opinion. 


	2. Chapter 2

/Weight of The Blade Ch.2/

I woke up to the sun rising in an odd fashion, it had the shadow of a person. I sat up and noticed 4 marine ships, surrounding us on all sides. I slapped myself and thought that would wake me up, nope, not asleep. I growled and looked at the deck. The marines were searching the ship. I hoped down as quietly as I could. I noticed they were close to finding everyone s room. I stealthily walked over and sliced the marines necks. I promised myself that I'd clean that up. I glared at all the ships. If I was gonna do this, I needed help. I searched the ship for Luffy, no where to be found. Dumbass had been captured. I searched for Sanji and found him. I shook him and kept shaking. "Sanji... Sanji!" I said quietly. He began to stir.

"Shut up Luffy. Breakfast isn't for a long while." I sat there and waited for Sanji to realize I wasn't Luffy. "Wait..." He turned his head and got an eyeful of me with crossed arms and an unamused look on my face. "What do you want?"

"We're surrounded by marine ships and our captain is nowhere to be found." I said seriously.

"Again? Ugh, let me get my shoes on." Sanji said As I stepped out and got on the deck of the ship. Sanji stepped out and stretched. "Yaaaaawwn. Alright all sides? Ugh, damn marines."

Sanji said as he lit a cigarette and began to smoke.

I summoned both scythes I knew I could control in both of my hands. Both with their heads back behind me. "200 Beli says I get more ships than you do." I said with a smirk.

"Ugh, no way... make it 5000" Sanji said as he stepped beside me.

"Deal, Let's so this." I said as I jumped up and used the tips of the scythes to scale the ship. Sanji jumped onto the ship opposite of mine. We both began our seige of the ships. I ran around the ship, spinning and slicing up every marine that came my way. "SCYTHE-SCYTHE HURRICANE!" I shouted for some reason. The entire deck of the ship was eneveloped by a hurricane with me spinning at the center of it. While the marines spun inside the hurricane, they were being sliced by the powerful winds. I stopped and the marines went flying into the water, god damn did that feel good. I grinned and charged into the cannon rooms and sliced through every single cannon they had. I searched the ship for our captain, no sign of him. I smiled and decided this ship was not needed. I went to the command room which was now filled with corpses, I turned the cannons towards the room and grinned. I ran towards the cannon room and filled all 3 massive cannons. There was a manual fire button so I slammed it down and heard a loud 'BOOM' and ran out. The entire ship began to sink. I jumped to the ship that was in front of the Sunny's lion head. I was greeted By Sanji doing the same.

"Hah! One ship down, same for you I see." Sanji said, now awake and happy.

"Yep, wanna take care of this one together and call it half each?" I said, bargaining with him.

"Hell yeah, these wusses are in the way!" Sanji said as we were soon surrounded by hundreds of marines. I grinned as we got back to back. "I have an Idea."

"Mind filling me in?" I said as I kept my guard up.

"Jump and hold your scythes facing the same direction, stand stiff and hold onto your lunch." Sanji said. I jumped High into the air and Sanji grabbed my feet and I held my scythes out straight, both facing the same direction. I felt Sanji start to spin, my legs began to get hot and so did the rest of me. I looked down and it looked like Sanji was on fire, I was turning into the same and I got the idea. "HELL MEMORY-" Sanji began.

"MINCE MAKER!" I finished as we began to spin like a flaming tornado. As we did, there were flaming slices coming from us as the marines charged, each slice took out a large portion of the marines. I smirked as we stopped, Sanji threw me and I landed leaving flaming skidmarks across the ship. I looked up with a grin and the command tower was sliced off and the ship

began to sink. I grinned and me and Sanji Searched the entire ship. We met up on the front of the ship. "He's not here, that means-"

"He's on the last ship." Sanji finished.

"Yep. Mind shooting me over" I asked. Sanji smirked and his leg lit on fire. "Awesome." I jumped and landed on Sanji's leg as he was kicking.

"SCYTHE SHOOT!" Sanji shouted as he sent me flying with the hardest kick he could do. I landed on the other ship and I was held at gun point. I dropped my scythe and looked at the entirety of the crew. I could see them all tilt their heads, they recognized me as me of them. As they did I noticed Zoro, Nami, Franky, and I could see hands growing from the gunners shoulders. They all had their necks snapped by the hands. I watched as Zoro and Franky backed me up.

"Really now? Having fun without us?" Zoro said as he put the grip of his white blade in his mouth, using his patented 3-sword style. Franky got his weapon arm ready.

"Hmm this should be a SUUUUPEERR Great way to wake up!" Franky said happily. Nami and Robin, who'd somehow gotten on the ship without me noticing, ran up to the command tower and took control. I smirked and charged Into the ship. Zoro and Franky followed me as I ran around until we dictated that Luffy was somehow not here. I then heard "GUM-GUM-" And then a giant foot came crashing through the roof. "GIANT BATTLEAXE!" I jumped back in shock with a mix of anger and shock in my expression. I grabbed onto the foot as it came up. I looked up at the captain.

"HEY GUYS! WHERE WERE YOU?! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU ALL MORNING!" Luffy said, I now had on the expression I'd gotten from Usopp and Chopper yesterday.

"YOU'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR US!?" I shouted angrily. "UGH WHATEVER! Just get onto the Sunny!" I shouted as I made a mad dash for the rails and jumped off. I landed on the back of the ship in front of the helm. "Everyone soon followed and landed at the helm beside me. "Mind if I do it this time Franky?" I asked Franky, referring to If I could activate the Coup de Burst.

"GOOOO!" Franky shouted. "Soldier dock system 1:" Franky began, I flipped the switch and smirked.

"COOOOUP DE BURST!" I shouted as the cannon in the back charged and then fired, Sending us miles and miles away from the sinking marine ship. "YAHOOOOO!" I shouted with my arms in the air.

"HAHAHAHA!" Luffy laughed as everyone smiled, and the Sunny hit the water. I fell back and smiled brightly.

"Nice job!" I heard Usopp say. "You did amazing Katy my boy." He said as he gave me a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes and gave him a smile.

"Yeah yeah. Nice Job." Nami said as she leaned down and hit my head.

"OW!" I exclaimed as I hit my head. "THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" I shouted angrily.

"For not getting anyone else up!" Nami argued with the sharp teeth and pupil-less eyes look.

"I GOT SANJI UP!" I argued back with the same look.

She glared at me then sighed. "At least you weren't bone-headed." She said as she handed me about 5000 beli. I looked at it. "Here, for saving us."

"Were you impressed Nami-suaaaan?~ Robin-Chuaaaan?" Sanji asked with hearts in his eyes.

"Ero-cook." Me and Zoro said in sync with an unamused look.

"Nahahahahaha!" Luffy laughed as he sat on a barrel. I sighed and Smiled. Robin walked past Sanji and stood in front of me.

She giggled a little before patting my head. "You did well Reaper." Reaper? Oh, as in a reaper who uses a scythe.

"Yohohoho, Indeed he did, all that craziness and before he even got breakfast." Brook said as he walked up with a cup of tea. He sipped it happily. "Sanji!" He shouted. Sanji turned from worshiping Nami and looked at him. "I think it's time for breakfast!" Sani realized that Brook was right and got up and walked to the kitchen. I ran over to the kitchen and smiled.

"Eh? What do you need?" Sanji asked as he got his pans out.

"You helped me, I help you." I said as I walked over. Sanji smiled a small bit.

"Alright, start cutting those fruits." He pointed to a pile of fruits that went up to the ceiling. It looked difficult but then I got an Idea. I summoned Blood Break and washed it with a hand towel. "What are you doing?" Sanji asked as he held a knife, most likely meant for me.

"Just watch" I said as I washed the whole blade completely. "hehehe" I said as I swung at the entire pile of fruit and kept swinging and everything was sliced neatly. Sanji raised one of his curly eyebrows and smiled.

"Wow, impressive. But uh... you cut the table." He said as he pointed to the table which was now just splinters. I gasped and backed up. "Ugh, Get Franky." He said, I called Franky in and he cleaned up the table, Sanji got the fruit and began to cook.

I sat in the kitchen and waited for Sanji to ask for help, he never did so I sat around throwing my 5000 Beli into the air. Soon enough dinner was ready, I saw tons of fruit fritters, mini-pies, cooked fruits, dried fruits and 2 special fruit smoothies that looked extremely fancy. I assumed those were for the girls, I was correct. I watched as everyone was called In, I'd grabbed a cherry pie, a cherry fritter and I got a glass of juice that Sanji'd just made. I walked outside and ate happily.

I looked around and saw Zoro walk out of the kitchen with a cup of booze and a big hunk of meat. I shrugged and kept eating. I looked around and saw sea monsters swimming off in the distance. I crossed my arms as I watch them swarm something, I tilted my head, walked inside and grabbed Usopp. "H-HEY!" he shouted as I dragged him out to the rails. "The hell is wrong with you?! are-" He shouted and went on, I grabbed his head and turned it towards the sea monsters fighting. "I wa- Eh? What is that?" He asked. He ran inside and grabbed a telescope and looked closer with it. "Oh, they're just tearing apart some ship, but they seem really upset, I wonder what pissed them off." He said. I held my chin and shrugged. I was about to head inside when I saw something shimmering heading towards the ship from the sky. I backed up and moved just right to catch it. I looked at what I caught, it was a big sack, with some kind of gem sewn on it. I opened it and found a couple of big hunks of some kind of metal, I reached in and grabbed one, I fell over when I felt all my strength sapped from me. I sat up and looked at the sack and smiled. I grabbed it and smiled brighter, just what I need, Sea Prism stone. I ran to Franky and caught in time for him to get up. I grabbed him and TRIED to drag him, it didn't work.

"What do you want Kat?" He asked me.

"Come on!" I said as I ran outside. I pointed to where the Sea kings were. "Over there! I want to go over there! Those Sea kings were tearing that ship apart and this came flying into my hands!" I said as I held up my bag. Nami ran over and gasped at the Jewel.

"Ooooh! what's in it?!" She asked. I dragged Luffy out and poured out one piece on his hand. He fell over instantly with his tongue out.

"Sea Prism stone!" I exclaimed excitedly. Everyone looked at me confused.

"Why would you want this crud? You can't even hold this crap without fainting." Sanji asked as he held the stone.

"BECUASE!" I started off. "With enough of this I can make a super Scythe!" I said with a grin. "One that can kill my enemy!" I said with a devious grin.

"A devil fruit user?" Chopper said in confusion.

"Wait... YOUR ENEMY IS A MARINE ADMIRAL WITH DEVIL FRUIT POWERS!?" Nami and Usopp shouted with that angry look of theirs with the no pupils and long teeth.

"Yeah, I told you the admiral bit already. Are you really so surprised?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"Which admiral?" Luffy asked when he sat up.

"Oh no one important just..." I mumbled.

"What was that?" Chopper said with his hoof on his ear.

"K-k..." I mumbled again. Nami and Usopp hit my head and glared.

"SPEAK UP!" They shouted.

I sighed. "Admiral... Kizaru." I said defeated.

"KIZARU!?" Everyone exclaimed with shocked looks on their faces. Robin was missing from the

"You're one of Kizarus men!?" Sanji said with mouth gaping and color flushed out of him.

I groaned and nodded. "Yes, and I AM NOT one of his men, I WAAS one of them, but I'm not anymore, you know this, I hate them!" I growled.

"Yes but why didn't you tell us this sooner?!" Nami shouted angrily.

"There was no appropriate time to tell you!" I exclaimed

"When we were on that island!" Usopp shouted.

"It slipped my mind." I said with fish lips to the side.

"BULLSHIT!" Sanji said as he appeared behind me and smacked my head.

"I was drunk asshole!" I knocked Sanjis head making a loud conk.

"He was pretty drunk, that aside, really, what choice did he have?" Brook said while sipping his tea. "Sit back and watch as his one chance at redemption passed him by and be left alone again?" He said, he didn't have skin but I could tell he'd have a serious look on his face if he did.

"Ghhhh, that's no excuse." Nami said, being stubborn as usual.

"Hmmm." Luffy said, clearly thinking about this.

"Hmm..." Everyone else said, thinking about me. I huffed and grabbed a barrel and a big sack. I tossed the empty barrel overboard and hopped into it. Everyone ran to the rails on the sides of the ship. I summoned a scythe and began paddling. I kept paddling until I was at the wreckage of the ship. I got out of the barrel and ran around, tapping any rock or metal like substance I could find and collecting as much Sea Prism stone as I could. I found out this was a marine ship, odd, this thing should've gone undetected with all this Sea Prism stone in it. I shrugged and shoved my stash of Sea Prism stone in the barrel and grabbed one of the life boats and tied a rope to the barrel and set off. I looked and saw that the Thousand Sunny was stopped in the place it was when I got off it. I found actual paddles on the boat and paddled my way there. I was about half way there when 2 sea kings emerged and nearly knocked me off the boat. I growled and looked at them. They looked extremely pissed at me. I summoned the scythe I'd used to fight the golden Sea King and took a stance. The Sea Kings seemed to be interested now. I waved my scythe around and their eyes followed. I held it out behind me and they tilted their heads in confusion, perfect. I spun around as fast as I could and threw that scythe as hard as I could. It spun around like a windmills blades would if they snapped off and sliced both their heads off as it curved and came back to my hands. I sighed as their heads popped clean off and their bodies sank for other predators to eat. I paddled closer and then saw a small boat with a wooden goats head on it. I tilted my head and saw that it was Luffy.

"Oooooooiiiii!" He shouted as he drove closer. I gasped when I saw more Sea Kings erupt from under the sea and growl at us. "Oh boy! More delicious meat!" he exclaimed with meat in his eyes instead of pupils. I rolled my eyes and got into my stance.

"Man, what's got these things so pissed off?!" I exclaimed. They all dove at us and suddenly a blast of lightning came down.

"THUNDER BOLT TEMPO!" I could hear Nami shout as she fried almost all of the beasts. I smiled a bit when I saw Sanji Round house kick a beast and I could hear a LOUD snap of the neck.

I saw Zoro swing his black blade and I smiled as It cut a King head clean off and sent it flying.

I paddled my way to the ship and Luffy drove the small boat to the other side of the ship. I was surprised to find that Usopp threw down a rope ladder for me. I climbed up and looked around, seeing that Brook and Chopper were holding the rope. I pulled up the heavy barrel and smiled as I turned around. "Huh... I thought for sure you'd've left me to die, why didn't you?" I asked sincerely.

"Hmhmhmhm, isn't it clear yet stupid?" Luffy said with a smug look on his face. "We decided this already, you're part of our crew and nothing is gonna change that." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, even though you're a total idiot at times, we have bigger ones on this ship." Nami said with a sly grin on her face.

"Now Nami, no need to call Chopper an idiot." Usopp said with his arms crossed.

"HEEY!" Chopper exclaimed with an angry look.

"You scared me to death back there." Brook began.

"Huh interesting trick, how can I do that when you're already dead?" I asked with a grin.

"YOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Brook went on laughing.

"Hmph, you're certainly trouble, but a little less than ero-cook over there." Zoro said using his thumb to point to Sanji. Sanji kicked his head.

"Watch it you stupid moss head! Or would you rather I roasted you?" He said as the 2 butted heads again. I giggled a bit.

"Ua-ah-ah-ah-ah, that was certainly a bold move back there Katy boy! I like it! I doubt I'd ever have you leave!" Franky said as he took ridiculous poses.

"Heheheh, aw you guys!" I exclaimed with a smile.

"So, How much did you get?" Nami said as I grabbed the rope and struggled pulling it up. I saw hands on the rails, helping me pull up the barrel, I didn't realize it until now, but the bag was on the verge of splitting apart. I smiled and patted the bag.

"Hehehehehehe, this much, I think it's enough to make just about anything." I said. Everyone was pretty surprised.

"Nahahahahaaha that's certainly a lot! Let's get going everyone! We need to get to a weapon maker!" Luffy shouted to everyone.

"RIGHT!" We all shouted back as we raised our fists. We all ran to position and lowered the sails and casted off. I watched from the crows nest with Chopper. I looked around and watched everyone run around to position.

"Hehehehe, this is awesome. I can't believe you all didn't just leave me." I said as I looked at Chopper he giggled and looked a bit nervous. "What?" I asked him.

"H-hehe well... it wasn't all of us that wanted you to stay, the normal people didn't, Usopp, Nami, me, we were worried we'd gotten into some really deep trouble merely by being near you everyone was starting to agree... but... well Robin spoke up, said we should let you stay. Luffy agreed with her and Nami kinda threw a fit but shortly after, she was reminded how you didn't want anything in return for being here so she sighed and agreed. I felt you would be nice to have around, Usopp was out numbered but he'll eventually get used to you."

He admitted with a bit of a shamed look on his face. I looked out to the sky and smiled.

"Heheheheh, Robin saved my ass again, I wonder why though..." I said as I held my head. I sighed at the thought and smiled a bit. "Heh, aw who cares? She saved me again, so now I owe her." I said with a smile as I looked out to the sea. Chopper giggled. I was up there for hours as I looked out to sea and finally saw a town. I gasped when I saw Navy ships. I growled and shouted "LAAAAND HOOOO! NAVY SHIPS HAVE BOARDED THIS TOWN! GET READY!" I shouted as I hopped down and ran to the front of the ship. Everyone ran to positions as I stood on the head of Sunny. I held Bloodbreaker and growled as we kept getting closer. I couldn't take it anymore, I jumped down onto the small boat Luffy drove and hit the gas. I jumped onto land as soon as we were close enough and ran into town. I yelled angrily as I sliced up marine after marine, they pulled guns on me but I used the side of my blade to block them. I growled and charged through and searched every inch, cutting down every marine in the town. I stood in town as I panted and was joined by the crew as I looked up into the sky and panted. It was suddenly incredibly hot. I looked around and saw people coming out of their houses. They smiled at us and walked up to us. I smiled a bit when a little girl walked up and shook my hand and some families walked up and chatted with me and the rest of the crew, Franky was especially popular with the kids. Usopp was kinda popular with the older kids and Brook was popular with the ladies... uuuntil he asked what kind of panties they were wearing. Nami was cashing in as much of those gold scales as she could. Luffy was hitting all the restaurants and Sanji was really hitting it off with some of the older women, I found Zoro in a bars drink off, Chopper was wandering around with Nami carrying her bags and a couple bags of books.

I smiled as I found a great weapons maker, I managed to get Franky to help me with all the Sea Prism stone. I asked him to make a special scythe, I stayed by him and he used my measurements to help him. I smiled when he offered up a few Ideas. I told him about the devil fruit and he held his chin, he wondered why I wanted this weapon. "It's for a special occasion." Is all I told him. he shrugged and I picked a special set of plans. It took a couple designs but it came together. He forged a chain-sickle out of the Sea-prism stone. It looked like a pickaxe attached to a dark blue chain except there was no back, both sides were edged so there would be no survivors. There was a long spike as the base of the sickle piece so I could throw it forward like a spear. I smiled as I saw the chain was as long as the Sunny. I held the handle of the blade and found it was made of steel, I could hold both the handle of the sickle, part and the other handle at the end of the chain. I smiled at him and thanked him for his fine work. I looked and saw a massive pile still waiting. I held my chin and then smiled at an idea. I handed all the rest of the Sea Prism stone to him and asked him another request, the first one was free but this one was gonna cost a lot. I groaned when I had not had the right amount of money, only 5,000 Beli. Nami walked by in time and I grabbed her.

"What?! This is gonna cost how much!?" She shouted at me. "1,000,000 BELI!? That is ludicrace!" She exclaimed at the man.

"Well I did ask him to make 300,000 rounds of ammunition, a special sword for brook, some arms for Franky, and special soles for Sanjis shoes." I said as I rubbed my head.

"You asked him to do all of that?! WHY!?" She shouted.

"Uhmmmmm cause I wanna be nice to everyone, what do you wanna a weapon upgrade too?" I asked a bit annoyed

"Ghhhhhhh! You sure are an expensive one!" Nami said angrily. She turned to the man behind the counter. "Can't you lower the price for mmmeeee?~" She said, tempting the man.

I rolled my eyes and stepped out. I waited and eventually Nami laughed victoriously. I looked in and saw her walking out smiling. "What's with the smile?" I asked her.

"I have saved us a hefty 500,000 beli! Ahahahahah!" she laughed victoriously. I rolled my eyes and walked around. By the time it was all done, it was noon I had a special leather jacket with metal shoulder pads on the inside, I smiled and looked at my gloves and clenched my fist and listened to the leather press and stretch against itself, but. I walked in and found 50 or so crates, 2 large arms, a sword with the hook of a purple cane attached to it and 2 sets of bottoms for shoes. I smiled and looked around, finding Franky with some kids in some crates as their suits. I dragged him over and had him carry the crates while I set the soles in my special sack and held the sword for brook. We snuck the stuff inside and past everyone. I walked back to the weapons maker with my small sack of Sea Prism stone. I handed it to him with a small sack of beli. He made me some special Sea-prism Knuckles that he fixed into my gloves, I grinned when the stone didn't touch my skin and I could still fight. I walked out of the weapons makers place with Chain-sickle hooked to my side and gear all ready. I walked past an alley way and saw it lead to a cliff. I looked up and saw someone on the cliff. I walked to the cliff and found Robin with a couple bags. She looked up at the moon as I walked up to her. I sat down beside her and she giggled softly.

"Hello Reaper, how's your day been?" She asked with her usual smile. I smiled and looked to the moon.

"It's been alright, got all that I asked for and more. Hey Robin, I have a question." I said plainly.

"Hm?" she said as she looked at me with a smile. "Well, ask away." She said as she looked up at the moon.

"Why'd you save my ass back there?" I asked. "Back at the ship after I mentioned Kizaru and left, Chopper told me that you saved me before everyone could decide to leave me again. So I

wonder why you did it." I told her plainly.

She simply giggled and looked at me. "Heheheheh, it is an interesting thing, why DID I do that?" She said with her same old smile. "It's a riddle in itself, but I believe it is because of a similarity we share. The similarity that we share a traumatic incident from the marines and the admirals, grew up in some aspect of them be it fear or respect, and perhaps it's because you interest me Kat." she said as she got up and used her Flower-Flower powers to make her hands magically appear and carry her bags. I sat there in surprise for about 10 or so minutes, thinking about what she just said. 'I interest HER? Someone as simple as me interests her?' I kept thinking to myself. I smiled and got up and ran to the Sunny. I couldn't get myself there on foot because they were so far out and I didn't wanna steal a small boat just to get over there, plus no one who was on the ship was awake. I groaned and decided to head into town and found myself in the same in as Sanji. I cackled a bit and got his shoes, I pried the soles off and replaced them with the new soles. I painted them black and smiled at my work. I was a crack cobbler apparently. I walked around and found Brook and grabbed his sword and set the new sword inside his cane sheath and set his other one on the side of it. I looked for a free room and sighed when I couldn't find one. I groaned when I finally found a room, sadly I decided to sleep on the floor since I couldn't walk to the bed. I was awoken by screaming of men. I sat up and looked around and found Sanji running around angrily with his shoes and Brook passed out with the new sword in hand. I walked over and grabbed the purple cane part and he stood up fast.

"What on earth!? What is this!?" He said as he looked at the sword curiously.

"It's a sword made of Sea Prism stone. I had it made for you yesterday." I told him as I set it back in the sheath.

"Oh, well that is very generous of you, thank you, but I don't think I could use it." He said as he pulled it out. "I'll give it a shot though. It's light, and well balanced." he said kinda surprised.

"WHO MESSED WITH MY DAMN SHOES!?" Sanji shouted as he ran around. I walked out and raised my hand.

"I did Sanji, they have Sea Prism soles now... hehehe that's kinda funny, makes them sound alive." I said with a giggle.

"You did what!?" He exclaimed angrily as he walked over. "Ohhhh I should beat you with these new shoes-" Sanji said, he was interrupted by Luffys groans.

"Saaaanjiiiii, breakfaaaaast." Luffy groaned in his sleep. Sanji walked over and stepped on Luffys face. Luffy woke up and tried to squirm but fell limp.

"Shut up you moron." Sanji growled.

"Well at least if you keep the soles you could effectively keep Luffy out of the food." I said in observation.

Sanji looked at me like he was about to smack me but then he had a face of thought, one where your eyes look up and your mouth hangs open and looks kinda like an 'O'."True, I'll consider." Sanji said as he walked out. I walked out not long after and sat in the dining area, eventually we were served a large cherry pie, with some toast, milk, a couple pieces of fruit, and some kind of delicious fruit smoothie, it was citrus-ie but it had all kinds of citrus flavors in it. I walked out with a large hunk of the pie in my hand as I walked around. I looked around and found myself wandering aimlessly.

I shrugged and kept walking, I eventually found Franky and saw he was using the Sea Prism arms. I walked to the ship after a talk with Franky and figured I could use my chain-sickle to

get onto the ship. I whirled the chain-sickle around like a Windmill then tossed it and brought it down on Sunnys head, it latched onto the head perfectly, it was just long enough that I could latch onto Sunny but short enough that that was as far away as I could be. I got a bit scared and pulled the sickle out of Sunnys head by whipping the chain like I would a whip. I sighed and walked around again. I found Luffy and smiled when I got to wander with him. We talked a lot, mostly about meats and our fights we've had. I found that after a short amount of time that we were walking towards the Sunny. I watched as Luffy used his Gum-Gum powers to pull himself up onto the Sunny without an issue. Luffy pulled me up as well and smiled as I wandered the Sunny, I practiced using my chain-sickle by spinning it around whirling it around and spinning around at full length (Like a helicopter) and jumping around. I gasped and pulled it back as hard as I could when Luffy walked up and almost got sliced by the blade. "Whoa-ho-ho-ho! That's so cool!" Luffy said with sparkles in his eyes. I giggled and nodded a bit.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool." I said as I caught the handle of the sickle. I looked at it and grinned when it shined in the sun. I grinned and spun it around a bit and then got back to practice. Luffy stepped back kept watching. I kept practicing my attacks while jumping, I eventually got the hand of it and could do flips, front, back, side flips, all while doing some kind of attack. I smiled and wrapped the chain-sickle around it's hook and looked out to the city, it was still mid-day so I decided to head back into town. I jumped off of Sunnys head and landed on the sands in front of the sea, like dead in front of it. I walked into town and grinned as I saw everyone having a big party. I ran in and jumped into the crowd and found Brook rocking on the guitar.

"Come on! Feel the power of music! YeeeaAAAH!" he said as his fingers went crazy on the cords. Everyone, even me, felt energized. We all started dancing like crazy. I smiled and danced away. I eventually found my way on the stage, a few other people were up here with me, having a dance off. I kept up the dancing and eventually I was the winner with the most energetic and creative moves. I stood in front of the crowd and listened to the music. I recognized it...

"Let the beat drooooooooooop." I said letting my voice get deeper. Robin appeared singing the opera parts. "Time to round em up and tell em where we gonna gooo. If they don't know how to work it then I leave em at the dooooh, gotta make it to the center of the circle, grab my hand, tell the Dj drop the beat don't play some other fuckin band." I sang as I danced with the beat, moving whenever the beat hit like a drum. Nami jumped up and grabbed a mic.

"Let it in your body and the party won't stop, it's seven kinds of naughty when you let the beat drop, I told it to you once why don't you understand, tell the Dj Drop the Beat don't play some other fuckin band" she sang along, and rather well actually. Robin was in the back singing the opera parts. After Nami finished her verse Robin Repeated the part she sang at the beginning.

"So give it to me baby, tell me what's it gonna beee, gonna give it to me dirty up where everybody seees, cause I can't do nothin with you if you're never gonna dance, so you better find some rythm cause they're playin bad romance" I said as I let my voice get deeper as I let words go on. Nami smiled and put the mic up to her lips again.

"Let it in your body and the party won't stop, it's seven kinds of naughty when you let the beat drop, I told it to you twice why don't you understand, tell the Dj Drop the Beat don't play some other fuckin band." Nami smiled and then let Robin have her long vocal solo and then picked up the song again. "Let it in your body and the party won't stop, it's seven kinds of naughty when you let the beat drop, I told it to you three times why don't you understand, tell the Dj Drop the Beat don't play some other fuckin band. Let it in your body and the party won't stop, it's seven kinds of naughty when you let the beat drop, I told it to you four times why don't you understand, tell the Dj Drop the Beat don't play some other fuckin

band." She repeated and on came the final lines. "Let it in your body and the party won't stop" The song stopped for a second then came back on as planned "it's seven kinds of naughty when you let the beat drop, I told it to you five times why don't you understand, tell the Dj Drop the Beat don't play some other fuckin band." The song ended there and everyone cheered. I smiled brightly as I took a bow. I jumped down and walked through town. I watched as everyone danced and partied, Sanji made food and that's when the party really got into full swing, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were doing their dances with the chopsticks up their noses and on the insides of their lips. I laughed a bit and watched. Robin walked over and with her usual smile, she lead against the wall I was leaned against. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hmhmhm, that was rather interesting back there Kat." She said with a smile as she sipped the small drink she brought with her. "Seems you've got lots of tricks for us to discover."

She said with her usual smile as she watched everyone.

I shrugged a little and looked out at the party. "Eh, I'm an open book really, turn me over and shake me, see what falls out... Don't literally do that." I said seriously.

"Hehehehe, darn that certainly would've been fun." she said with a slight giggle. I looked at her and smiled a bit.

"Hmhmhmhm, yeah, certainly would've been interesting." I said as I got up. "Well, sadly I think we'd better end this party." I said with a smile.

"Hmhmhm yes, it is getting terribly hard to move with such little room." Robin said as she walked beside me. The reason we need to go is because we both saw 10 or so Navy ships coming our way. I grabbed everyone and got them to run with me. We eventually got to the Sunny and everyone got on in their own way. I latched the sickle onto one of sunnys blades and pulled myself up, I grabbed a mast as Franky powered up the Coup De Burst. I gasped when we saw tons of massive cannonballs headed our way.

"Hmph! Gonna make this hard are they?! Let's take em down!" Sanji said as he jumped into the air and Zoro tied his bandana up on his head. Luffy jumped into the air and puffed up. I grinned and grabbed my... Sea Prism slicer as I'm gonna call it, and spun around on the deck and threw it up into the air and brought it down on a Massive cannon ball and it cut right in half. I was pretty surprised but I kept going, up, down, right, diagonally left. Every time I sliced at one it just cut in half. I smirked and looked to Sanji.

"SANJI! LAUNCH ME!" I said as I tossed the Slicer to him. He looked at me like I was stupid then rolled his eyed and wrapped it around his leg and spun around as fast as he could, I was eventually flung in a tornado and eventually flung towards a rain of cannonballs. I grinned and turned onto my side and rolled in the air. I spun around like a windmill and sliced through everything in my wake. I landed on a ship and grinned as I looked around at the marines. They gasped as they looked at me.

"KAT!? Where have you been?! Those pirates have held you captive haven't they?! Don't worry, you're safe now! Come, fight with us!" A bunch of them said. I stood up and giggled, then broke out into laughter. "W-what's so funny?" they asked with confused looks. I spun like a hurricane and laid waste to the entire ship. I left one alive though, a photographer. I grinned at him.

"Go ahead, take a photo." I said as I grinned for him to see and Put the slicer on my shoulder as I held the handle. "Get my good side, and be sure to tell Akainu, Aokiji and especially Kizaru that I'm no longer one of you, I'm the enemy, and I'm coming for their heads now." I said as he snapped the picture and I walked off. I latched the slicer on the mast of the next ship over and pulled myself on. I laid waste to 2 more ships and everyone on them. I left a big path for the gang to get through and they got close fast and I jumped onto the mast and protected Sunny from any Cannonballs. I grinned when we raced out of range for the Marines to chase after us. I grinned and laughed at the marines as they were out of site in minutes.

"KAT!" Everyone shouted up at me and I turned and looked at them I gave the biggest smile I've ever given.

"That was Incredible!" Chopper shouted happily. "How'd you do that!?" He shouted again.

"I dunno honestly, I just let my powers do their job and fought!" I shouted as I jumped down.

"That was mighty impressive Kat my boy! It was mighty POWERFUL!" Franky said as he posed with robotic arms flexed. I grinned and nodded.

"You're a smart man, if not sane." Sanji said as he walked past. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh believe me, I'm crazy otherwise that would've never worked." I said with a grin.

"Nahahaaha!" Usopp and Luffy laughed.

"That was amazing Kat! You saved us!" Nami said as she ran over.

"Naaamiii! I helped, do I get a hug too?~" Sanji said with a kissy face and arms held apart. Nami walked past him and smiled as she looked out to sea.

"I wouldn't say 'saved'." I said honestly. Everyone looked at me as I crossed my arms. "They know I'm helping you now, now they'll come with even more force." I said as I walked to the rails. Usopp began to cry and Chopper began to bug out. Nami smacked both.

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU MORONS! This is no problem for us!" She assured them. I grinned and decided to hold back the small detail of me letting them know who's on their team now. I looked out at the sea and enjoyed the sights. I walked around the ship and summoned Bloodbreaker and began practicing. Eventually I finally caught Zoros interest and he walked over.

"Hmph, so now that you've proven yourself, why don't you keep your promise of a battle?" He said with a grin so devilish it was almost malicious. I smiled and backed up from him and held the handle of Bloodbreaker with both hands. Zoro only pulled out his black blade. I grinned and thought that once again he was underestimating me. I rushed over and swung at him and he blocked it with the side of his sword. I had my eyes wide when he pulled out his cursed blade. I jumped back and barely avoided a slice to the chest. I growled and then grinned as he charged at me. I swung faster and faster as I switched the ways I sliced at him, he blocked each time. I grinned and could see a smile on his face. I jumped and spun as I sliced downward. He blocked each slice with his own attack. I grinned and we both were clashing with out weapons, I was spinning my scythe on the sides of me and switching with side I was spinning it on and grinning as I got faster with the spins. I noticed that everyone was on the deck cheering.

"COME ON ZOOROOOO!" Usopp said waving a flag with 'Zoro' on it. Him, Luffy, Franky and Brook were on Zoros side.

"Come on Kat! KICK HIS ASS" Sanji was shouting with a grin. Him, Robin, and Chopper were on mine

"Place your beeets right here!" Nami said with 2 bags, I assumed that both had either of our names on it. I saw everyone cheering and shouting for us both. I jumped back and Zoro pulled out his final blade and tied his bandana on his head and wrapped his jacket around his waist. I growled and decided to summon the Seas Slayer, the scythe that appeared when I downed the golden Sea King. I held the Seas Slayer In one hand and Bloodbreaker in the other. I grinned and charged forward and repeated my spin slicing technique and this time it was both sides that were being swapped. I dunno how I was doing it, but I didn't care since Zoro was giving it his all as well. I held Bloodbreaker behind my back with my hand half way up the handle and the entire ting pressed against my back as I spun Seas Slayer faster as I altered the sides I was spinning with one hand and Zoro Growled and held his arms apart and a purple aura enveloped him, the shadow of his bandana covered his eyes and one began to glow as he grew 2 heads on both sides of his head and a 2 more arms on both sides, giving him 9 swords.

"ASURA!" Zoro said loudly. I growled and knew that I was gonna die if I went on. I then felt a rush flow through me and I got a crazy enough Idea that it just might work. I took a

deep breath and tossed Seas Striker into the air and it now the blade faced the other direction and I held both Scythes apart and stood straight. He charged and started to turn fast. I crouched down with one leg behind me and one in front and then spun as fast and hard as I could. "DEMON SLAYER!" (I'm sorry if I got his attack wrong, I haven't gotten that far in the series due to the fact that I don't have internet at home so I can't watch the videos with sound. I really love having sound while I watch videos.)

I growled and then felt energy surge through me and into the Scythes. "SCYTHE-SCYYYYYYTHE!" I Shouted as I began to spin faster. "TEN THOUSAND BLAAADE STOOOORM!" I shouted as I spun towards Zoro and out blades clashed in a tornado of slices and flying sparks from the metal. I kept spinning and Zoro kept slashing. The only thing getting cut was our clothes.

Eventually there was a swirling cloud of smoke from the heat of our battle. I couldn't tell how long it was but eventually we both stopped and were knocked back. When the smoke dissipated, I was standing with only Bloodbreaker and Zoro had lost his swords on the deck when they went flying from his hands. All that remain was his black blade. I panted heavily and a small cut appeared on my face and a small cut on Zoros hand appeared. I could hear everyone go 'OOOOOO!' as they leaned forward. I panted and held Bloodbreaker with both hands on my right side and turned the point of the blade towards Zoro and Zoro did the same with his black blade. We both ran forward and swung, I slid past him when I swung as hard as I could and Zoro did the same when he swung at me. "K-keep standing, keep standing, keep standing." I repeated to myself in my head as the large slash across my chest began to cause pain. I fell to one knee and looked behind me and saw Zoro had dug his sword into the deck as he held onto his sword and panted. I placed my hand on the large cut and panted as it bled. The Gang raced over and grabbed us. "Who won?" I asked stupidly and everyone smacked me. I smiled and giggled as I coughed. "I-it's a valid question." I said in defense.

"Dumbass!" Sanji said as he kicked his foot against my head, that was it, that Sea Prism stone made me pass out.

-Navy s POV-

"ARE YOU SURE!? You're not messing around?!" Garp said as he looked at the photo. He laughed when he saw the childs picture.

"Y-yes sir! I am not messing! He told me to relay a message. 'Tell Aokiji, Akainu, and especially Kizaru that I'm no longer One of you, I'm the enemy, and that I'm coming for their heads now. were his exact words!" the young photographer said as he stood straight up. Unfortunately for him, all 3 Admirals were in the room. Akainu walked up and grabbed the picture and looked at it.

"This little greenhorn dares threaten not just one, but 3 Admirals!? Cocky little prick!" He said as he threw the picture down on Garps desk.

"Eh?" Aokiji said as he walked up and took a look at the picture. "I can understand why the little commander wants Kizaru, but why does he want me and Akainu, you have any idea Sengoku?" Aokiji asked me.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Don't you remember? We were all on Kizarus ship that day, discussing a throw over of this little punk." Akainu said plainly.

"Ohhhh yes" Kizaru said, finally speaking up. "That little punk, we sent a party to search for him, he never turned up." Kizaru said as he looked at the photo. "Little bastard is revolting eh?" He said with his usual smile. I sighed again.

"He's no mere greenhorn you 3, he's been working with us for 20 years remember? He knows everything there is to know, save what only admirals such as yourself know and the knowledge only I am privy to know." I said as I looked at the picture and shook my head.

"Baahahaaahahahah!" Garp laughed. We all looked at him and glared. "IF the kid's got so much knowledge, why'd you throw him overboard?! AHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed again as he ate his rice cookies.

"The man was... well, useless, we simply made him commander cause of the connections he'd forged." Kizaru said as he put his fingers to his head. "He got cocky and we all were sick of him being so modest. It was a simple disposal, never would I have imagined such a come back to happen." he said. I was surprised that he made it this far.

"BAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH! That's great! He was at the right place and the right time to become our most hated enemy! AHAHAHAH! Now they know all our dirty little secrets!" Garp laughed as he tapped his hand on his kneecap. I stood up and got angry at him (the same face Nami and Usopp give Luffy.)

"GARP! THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER!" I shouted at him. I growled and sat down and looked at his picture. "Kizaru, handle him, as for now, we need to give him a bounty to get any other hands and eyes on him... Give him a bounty of 50 Million, that should get any eyes on the seas looking for him." I said as I looked at the photographer. He ran off with the pictures and shut the doors behind him.

"50 million? For a little greenhorn? Are you certain Sengoku?" Akainu said with his usual serious look.

"Yes, I'm serious, he knows more secrets than he should, especially since he's been on Kizarus crew for such a long time, and don't forget that he was on your ship for a while and Aokiji's as well. He knows many secrets." I said as I crossed my arms. "Plus... he's got a new type of power, one we've yet to see." I said as I looked out to the seas. Now 3 of the greater forces in the navy could be in greater danger than that of the Straw Hats crew alone. 


	3. Chapter 3

/The Weight of the Blade Ch.3/

When I awoke, I was woken up by the most annoying thing. I woke up to a crash on the wall and something hittimng my head. I opened my eyes and rolled out of bed and had the scythes point over the nearest living thing, Unfortunately the nearest thing was Chopper. I glared angrily at the door and let my scythe de-materialize. "Sorry about that Chopper. What was that loud crash?" I asked him as I stood up.

"Oh, it was probably one of the others hitting the wall. There's a storm raging outside." He said plainly as he ground up some medicine. "I was ordered to watch over you by Luffy. You really have been exhausting your body some how. You were in no condition to get up so I was tasked with watching over you." He said as he looked over.

"A STORM!?" I said as I looked outside and saw everyone working to keep the ship going and not capsized. I even saw Zoro working. I burst out and looked around as I covered my eyes to block out the rain. I ran to Franky, sliding a couple times I looked around as I held onto the muscle-y cyborg and looked around.

"GOOD TO SEE YOU UP KAT!" Franky said as he manned the wheel.

"WHAT SHOULD I DO!?" I shouted asking him.

"GET DOWN ON THE DECK AND ASK NAMI!" He shouted as a massive wave washed over onto the deck. I ran down and crashed into Nami.

"KAT!? GET OVER WITH SANJI AND HOLD THAT ROPE!" She shouted I nodded and ran to Sanji and grabbed the rope he was holding and pulled with him.

"KAT! HOLD TIGHT!" Sanji shouted to me. I nodded and held on as we braved the storm. It was almost 12 or so hours before the storm faded. I panted as I looked at my bright red hands, they'd grown red because of the ropes I was grabbing onto. I layed on the deck and looked out at the starry sky. It was odd, when I passed out there wasn't a cloud in the sky, that's the grand line for you. I looked up and saw everyone up and in the kitchen. I got up as fast as I could and hopped up from the deck to the rails and climbed up. I ran in and smiled when I got my food. I sat down by the counter and ate. I stayed up all night staring out at the sea and the stars. I looked over at one point and saw Robin walking to the beds. I smiled a bit and then went back to star gazing. I walked to Robins bedside once it was hours later and pulled out my ruby from my stash I'd made in my jacket. I gently set it down atop Robins book.

"Hmhmhmh, what're you doing Reaper?" Robin said suddenly. I nearly jumped out of my skin as I looked at her with her eyes open. I panted as I held my heart.

"G-god Robin! You scared me!" I whispered to her. She giggled a bit.

"You didn't answer the question." She said pleasantly.

"Leaving you a gift." I said and then remained silent for a while.

"Why?" Robin asked as she sat up in bed.

"C-cause I want to." I said nervously as I tried to walk out. A couple of arms stopped me and locked the door.

"Hmhmhm, I don't think you're telling the full truth." She said as she got up.

"I just wanted to repay you for all your kindness." I said as I crossed my arms. She smiled a bit and a long rope of arms handed her the Ruby.

"Kindness? Whatever do you mean?" She said as she observed the ruby.

"F-for saving me from abandonment twice now." I said as I looked away. "T-that means a lot to me in case you didn't know." She giggled a bit and tossed the Ruby to me. I caught it and looked at her.

"Oh, that. Hehehehe yes, I did didn't I? Well, why repay me? You're a pirate now aren't you?" She said with a smile as she put on hand on her hip.

"I'm a pirate with morals." I said as I tossed it back. She caught it with one hand and then tossed it around in 2 more attached to her shoulders.

"Hmhmhmhm, now isn't that interesting. I thought you to be a Pirate with a target of some kind." She said as she walked past me and opened the door to reveal dawn. My heart had stopped as I looked at the wall and stared for a long while. I was snapped back to... well it was more along the lines of SLAPPED back to reality honestly, by Nami. I looked to her and she nagged me about something about being a perv and spying on the girls as they slept. I defended myself but left out the conversation with Robin.

"So you left Robin a present and she wasn't in here?" She said as she crossed her arms under her enormous rack. I nodded and looked at her. She sighed and walked out. "Alright fine, I believe you. But this little incident is gonna cost you to 5000 beli to keep from Sanjis sensitive ears." She said with a smirk. I tossed her the 5000 beli instantly. "Thank yoooou~" she said as she walked off. I looked out to the deck and saw Robin entering the Aquarium. I walked out and looked to dawn and sighed. I walked to the wheel and leaned up on the rails. What did she mean by Target? That single thought kept going through my head and kept eating away at me for the entire day. I looked out at the sea, looking for an answer as I thought. Eventually Brook took notice and attempted to make conversation. He laid a single of his boney hands on my shoulder. I looked at him and smiled a bit.

"Hello Brook." I said as I turned to him.

"Hello Kat, has something been troubling you, you've been distant all day." Brook said, I sighed and looked out to the sea. I guessed I couldn't hide it forever.

"Yeah, something has been bugging me." I said, defeated at the start, I didn't bother fighting it because I knew it would make this a lot more obvious. "It's something rather personal." I said plainly.

"Hmmm?" Brook said as he looked at me. "Is that so?" he said as he giggled a bit.

"Yeah, I've been being eaten away at a single question." I said.

"And what is that thought Kat?" He asked, just like any other person... or whatever he was, a walking corpse perhaps?

"Well it's about Robin." I told him.

"Oh? About Robin is it? Yohohohho, has it something to do with love perhaps?" Brook said as he took a sip of his tea. I turned to him and blushed. LOVE!? I'd never even thought about that! "YOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOH!" Brook laughed tearing up from laughter. I growled and knew I was still blushing. I walked off and shook my head. Love? BAHHH! Never. I walked up the stairs and saw Robin enter the room Nami owned, the navigators room I think it was. I saw Usopp leaning up on the rails, I wondered what others thought of Robin. I walked up to Usopp.

"Hey Kat." Usopp waved at me.

"Hey Usopp, I have a question." I said plainly.

"Captain Usopp has an answer for ANY question." Usopp laughed as he looked to the sky.

I rolled my eyes and then looked at him. "What are your thoughts on Robin?" I asked him bluntly. He looked a little surprised and then looked to me.

"Robin?" He asked confused. "She's creeepy! She's always smiling and seems to try an creep people out, like when she says 'I sure hope I don't get torn apart.' She says it so plainly and with a smile!" he said as we both shivered. Creepy indeed. "But why do you ask?" he asked me.

"Well, I just thought she was an odd character is all, I wondered what everyone thought of her." I said plainly.

"Well, she's interesting I'll tell you that much." He said as he leaned back. Robin walked out and smiled at us. I waved and she waved back. She walked towards the deck and sat by the mast reading. I walked into Namis room and she glared at me.

"What do you want Kat?" she said as she set down her small book and looked at me.

"What? Can't I come in here to have an intellegent conversation?" I said with arms crossed. She glared at me and I shivered a bit. "Anyways, I want to know what you think of Robin. What's your opinion on Robin?" I asked her curiously. She looked a bit surprised and then held her chin.

"Robin? Well she's like a sister to me! She's smart and interesting, she's got that creepy factor and she's always got something interesting hidden up her sleeves." Nami said with a smile. "She's also great at finding valuable things." Nami said with a greedy smile. THERE'S the reason she was talking good about Robin.

I nodded and walked out. "That's all I wanted to know, thank you." I said as I closed the door. I walked to the rails and saw Robin on her way to Choppers office. I walked over and asked Brook his opinion on Robin.

"Robin? Yohohoho she is a very fun woman, interesting and she even tells me what panties she's wearing." Brook laughed a bit. I blushed and looked away as I walked off.

"Robin?" Zoro said after I asked him. "What do I care about her? She's a weird girl." Was all he said. I walked to Luffy and asked him.

"Nahahahah, Robin's strange, but she's awesome too!" He said. "She's really smart and she can read ancient languages." Luffy added on, saying she's really smart wouldn't be saying much coming from Luffy if you didn't know her and knew Luffy. I walked to Choppers office and asked him.

"Robin? Ooooh she's super smart, very organized and she's super good at understanding books! She's a great help when you need her and she's actually quite pretty." Chopper said with a slight blush. I smiled a bit and agreed with him, in my head of course. I walked out and asked Franky about his opinion.

"Hmmm? Robin? She's difficult to understand, she's smart and rather snarky at times, she's a bit freaky, but not freakier than Franky." He said as he held the tops of his arms together over his heads in a pose. I rolled my eyes, he was right about the freakier than him bit. Lastly, I asked Sanji.

"Robin-chuaaaan?~" He said in a swoon. "Those eyes are those filled with both innocence and tempered steel. Her voice is as gentle as a springs breeze and to see such a lovely face dawn a smile? Ohhhh it drives a man mad by the mere thought. and should she see fit to call my name?" I'd had enough by then so I left as he went on and on. I sat by the rails, thinking about what everyone said. She is indeed strange but she was also super smart, super sweet, strong and rather organized. I groaned and held my head. I stopped thinking about her for about an hour at best and then my mind went right back to her. WHY!? Why couldn't I stop thinking about her?! It was driving me mad, was I seriously in love ? I walked around, in deep thought and eventually I was snapped out of it when I bumped into Robin.

"Oh, excuse me Robin." I said as I moved aside and she giggled.

"Hmhmhmhm it's alright Reaper. You looked troubled. Care to share with concerned allies?" She asked with her usual smile.

I sighed and leaned up on the walls next to the door of Choppers office. "Well... something's been eating away at me." I said plainly.

"Is it leeches or perhaps a shark?" She said, I couldn't help it, I giggled even though that was really dark.

"No no, it's a question, do you know what it feels like to be in love?" I asked seriously. "What does it feel like?" I asked seriously. She stood there smiling a small bit as she thought.

"I'm not sure what it feels like, perhaps it feels maddening, perhaps it feels amazing, I might never know." Robin said as she walked up and smiled. "Perhaps you do." She said as she placed a kiss on my cheek. NOW, my eyes were wide and I stood stiff as she walked past. I looked out to sea and blushed a bit. D-did she know?! That thought kept rushing through the thoughts in my head that were going millions of miles a hour. I turned and saw Usopp and Nami leaning up to me with devilish grins.

"What?" I said, playing it cool.

"You like Robin don't you?" Usopp said with a weasily grin and I tilted my head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said plainly as I walked past the 2, I could tell they were following since I heard their footsteps.

"Don't lie Kat, that's Usopps forte and I've grown accustomed to it. I can tell when you're lying." She said.

I turned around and put on a big grin. "I have no idea what you 2 are talking about." I said plainly as I climbed up the largest mast to the crows nest. I groaned when Usopp and Nami rushed up.

"Tell us the truth! You like Robin don't you?" Nami said with a glare. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on, will you 2 leave me alone?" I asked annoyed. They groaned and climbed back down. I sighed in relief as I sat down in the crows nest. I looked out to the sky and saw a couple clouds. I smiled and tried to make a picture out of it. I saw long hair, smooth looking lips, eyes of innocence and tempered steel... WHY DO I KEEP SEEING ROBIN?! I rubbed my eyes and suddenly it was a different picture, it looked like a dragon, I shook my head. "Why'd it look like that?" I said. I held my eyes and groaned. I couldn't stop thinking about her, it was driving me mad! "GAAHHHH! This is so stupid!" I shouted as I hit my head on the side of the crows nest. I looked around and sighed as I lay there. I sat up when I heard someone call my name.

"KAAAAT!" Nami shouted. I stood up and looked down to her. "Do you see any land?!" She shouted. I looked around and shook my head at her.

"NOOO!" I shouted back and she looked at the bracelet on her wrist. She walked up to the front of the Sunny and looked around. She looked at her wrist again and then rubbed her head. "What's up!?" I asked and she looked up at me, I jumped down from the crows nest and rolled once I hit the floor and stopped inches from the wall. I walked up to her

"Odd..." She said as she walked back and forth from the ends of the ship. I watched her and tilted my head at her. I looked at the pointer on her wrist and one of them seems to be changing directions when she walks from the ends of the ship, one time it'll be pointing in the direction she's walking, once she reaches the ends of the ship she turns around and walks back and now it's pointing in that direction. It's odd, I walked over to the side of the ship and looked at the sea. Nothing, baren ocean, I held my chin and wondered. I looked up, nothing. I looked down at the ocean again, still nothing. "Eh, this must be an island under the sea, let's head to the next one." Nami said. I nodded in agreement, I didn't think I was ready for a fight under the sea. I looked out to the ocean. I saw something in the horizon. I squinted my eyes and leaned forward, it was a small dot in the horizon. It seemed to be moving since it kept in the same spot in the horizon, it never moved back or forward, just kept in that same spot. I shrugged and walked off. I looked back and the dot was gone, I must've been seeing things. I walked to the head of Sunny and looked out past Luffys head and jumped up onto the top of her head and leaned up on the orange curved blade to the right of me and watched the sea pass us by. Dolphins, sea creatures, a couple pieces of wood and a shark. I watched the sea and marveled at the beauty of it. It broke my heart to know that the sea hated us for eating some strange fruit, such a beautiful thing, the hate of it is dire poison to a man like me. I sighed and watched the sun set and eventually my head was cleared of all thoughts and I was at peace with my mind. I walked inside and grabbed some dinner. I ate, drank and talked the night away with Brook.

When I awoke I found myself in my own bed... I ran outside and sighed in relief when I found I was still on the Sunny. I then was hit with something, a realization; last night I fell asleep in the kitchen while talking with Brook, so did Brook take me to bed? I walked around and finally found Brook passed out in the kitchen, so obviously he didn't carry me out, Zoro was out since he didn't really care enough to do so, Nami might've left me a check for the fee of carrying me in, Luffy... Naaaah, Chopper... I walked to Choppers office and woke him up as gently as I could. "mhnnnn leave me alone Luffy, I ain't...Zzzzz" Chopper took a few seconds and then looked at me. "Whaaaat?" He said softly as he rubbed his eyes.

"Did you take me to bed yesterday night?" I asked him. He shook his head and like that he was out like a light. So Chopper was out, Usopp... Naaahhhh he'd never do that, he'd be scared to even touch me, he'd think I'd wake up and cut him to bits. Sanji... he'd do it for the ladies, I grabbed between my legs to check something... Yep, definetly a guy. Franky might've done it but I found him sleeping next to Zoro with a jug of booze, definetly not him since I didn't smell of booze, or oil. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Usopp, Brook, Franky... That only leaves... I blushed at the thought and walked to Robins room. She was fast asleep and I didn't want another scare. I sighed and walked away and blushed at the thought. Robin... why were you doing all of this? I asked myself this and was interrupted when I saw an Island coming into my peripheral vision. I looked up at it and saw it was a tropical Island and smiled and grabbed the wheel of the ship. I guided us close to the shore and ran to the anchor and tossed it over. I smiled and decided to let the others find out for themselves. I stretched my legs and then jumped off the boat and landed in the water close to the sands. I blew all my air out and fell forward when I felt my energy sapped from me. I crawled onto the sand and stood up. I shook my legs off and looked around. I saw a lot of forest and plenty of beautiful beach. I smiled brightly and laughed a bit. "This is amazing! It's so beautiful! It's incredible how untouched this island is and how untainted it is by man!" I said as I fell back into the hot sands. I laughed and ran around a bit and then used my Sea Prism Slicer to latch onto the rails and tied some of the chain around my arm, luckily the leather of my jacket kept me from being sapped of my strength, I jumped as far as I could and fell short about 4 feet. I felt my strength sapped from me, I acted fast and pulled myself onto the side of the ship. I climbed up and panted as I laid on the floor for a little while. I saw Chopper walk out and yawn. I sat up and waved at him. I ran up and covered his mouth when he was about to call for everyone else. "SHHHHH!" I shushed him. "Don't ruin the surprise! Come help me set up!" I said quietly. He looked at me confused then I could feel him smile and nod. I ran to the supplies room and grabbed some chairs and some umbrellas. Chopper filled his back pack and his saddle bags with some beach gear, sunglasses, lotion, a bit of cooking supplies like pans and pots and some of the utensils, and we both jumped off the boat and onto the island. I set down the towels and laid everything out. I ran into the forest and chopped up a bunch of trees and set them on the beach. Chopper brought over large rocks and I set up the fire and the rocks around the wood. I laid the pots and pans on a beach blanket and made sure that the side the fire goes up against is facing down.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" Chopper whispered as we snickered and got everything set up. I ran around setting up chairs and then got onto the ship again and brought out a couple tables and set those up around the beach, I set the cooking ware on a special table for Sanji. By the time we finished everyone was starting to wake up, I knew this since I heard some doors open and close. I giggled and sat on the edge of the beach. First it was Robin, then Nami, then Brook, Sanji, Luffy, Usopp, Zoro, Franky. They all gasped and looked at us as we waved at them.

"WHOOOOA!" Everyone said as they looked at the beach. Robin and Zoro were the only exceptions.

"SUUUURPRIIIISE!" Me and Chopper laughed as we stood up. "We chose not to wake you so we could surprise you with a beach day!" I shouted. Everyone ran onto the Island after they got some beach ware on. Franky in a really bad speedo, Usopp in some green swim trunks and a beach shirt, Luffy in only his trunks,his Straw hat and some goggles, Zoro was in some long swim trunks and a different bandana, Sanji was in a button up beach shirt and some shorts, Brook was in a different button-up beach shirt and his shades, his hat remained and his sandals were on, Chopper was in his tiny swim trunks and his hat, Nami was in a bright blue version of her bikini and Robin was in a dark purple bikini with small pirate symbols all over the top and bottom pieces. I decided to grab a pair of swim trunks and a pair of shades, that was all I needed as I ran around the beach having fun with Usopp, Luffy, Chopper, and Franky building his sand machines. I laughed and decided to build a Sand monstrosity with Usopp. We built a giant battle scene between me and Zoro, It was actually pretty realistic. It looked like the 2 sand versions of us could start moving at any second to start fighting to the death. I grinned when Luffy and Chopper made a Sea King out of sand. Brook joined in and built a sand statue of himself. We all laughed and ate when Sanji cooked up a giant Boar that Zoro cut up. It was delicious. I decided to grab my long black pants and my jacket and headed into the jungle. I looked around and smiled at the sights of the many animals and insects. I eventually wandered into a hidden grotto with a large lake in it.

I smiled and walked away from it. I spotted Robin and walked over to her. Boy was she beautiful... so sexy. I shook my head and cleared my head of such pervy thoughts. "Hey Robin." I said as I walked up.

"Oh, hello Reaper." She said as she turned to me. I blushed at her and she giggled. "Hmm? Why the embarrassed look Reaper?" She smiled a bit.

"N-nothing, just a litle surprised you were here is all." I said as I shook off the embarrased blush. "What're you doing in the jungle?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." She said, should've seen that coming, how I didn't I will never know. "I'm here for the sights, I find the nature of islands untouched by man very interesting." she said as she turned and looked into the trees at a couple of birds.

I smiled. "Well then you and me have a similar reason for being here." I said, she turned to me and closed her eyes as she smiled. I walked past her and rubbed the head of a large bird. "I'm not sure why, but animals seem to like me almost as instantly as I see them." I said and then turned and saw a giant tiger, it growled and had a bit of drool running down its teeth. "Except big animals specifically carnivores, such as a tiger." I said with an unamused look on my face. I turned and ran, Robin joined me and we ran through the woods.

"I certainly hope I won't be torn to pieces." She said as she ran. I shivered, Usopp was right she is creepy. I ducked under a massive tree root and slid under it and then summoned Bloodbreaker and held it back behind me then raised it high and brought it down as hard as I could. It cut through the tree root and grazed the tiger.

"GH!" I said in surprise that I didn't hit it. I turned and ran again. I stopped when I stopped hearing snarls and growls from behind me. I saw many hands holding the beast and holding it tight. I walked over and looked around, I saw Robin with a pair of wings that seemed to be the same color of her skin, I was surprised to see her make wings out of many hands like she did. I smiled and held my neck when I heard Robin snap the neck of the tiger. "Ouch, seems painful." I said plainly.

"Hehehehe that's nothing. What really seems painful is when I almost pulled off Frankys-" I'd heard enough to know what came next.

"Ooookay, that's enough of that." I said as I walked off. I heard her giggle and I smiled a bit. I dragged the beast by the pelt and tossed it to Sanji.

"OHHHH! TIGER MEAT!" Luffy said as he miraculously had a fork and knife even though there were none in front of him.

"Robin-chuaaaan!~" Sanji said as he whirled over here like a tornado and knelt down and held up a plater with a plate of delicious looking meat, smothered in some kind of sauce, on the side was a couple tomatomatos and some lettuce. I walked past the 2 and smiled. "Did you down this thing?" Sanji asked Robin with a smile. She giggled and nodded. "Ahh such strength, surely she gets such strength from all the vigorous work she does!" Sanji said, I rolled my eyes and I saw Robin giggled a bit. I smiled Imitated Sanji as he blathered on and on, I mimiced his movements and I heard Luffy, Usopp and Chopper chuckled lightly with their hands over their mouths and I stood straight up when he looked at us angrily. I kept on an innocent look as he glared at us, I looked past him and could see Robin with a few fingers over her mouth as she giggled a bit. I smiled more and watched as Sanji got to work on the tiger. I walked around the beach and eventually bumped into Robin, literally, and boy was it enjoyable that very brief moment... why the hell am I saying this!? Am I seriously... No no, can't be. Anyways.

"Heheheeh hello again Reaper." Robin said politely.

"Hey Robin." I said. I looked her in the eyes and she smiled a bit more. "Sorry I bumped into you." I said as I bowed and she giggled. "What?" I said as I stood up.

"Oh nothing, you're just an interesting man. You interest me. " Robin said as she walked past, I turned around and started to notice how here hips swayed as she walked and her long legs... I NEED TO STOP THAT SHIT NOW!

"How so? Why is it that I interest you?" I said as I ran up and walked beside her.

"Hmmmm you interest me... because you're a new kind of fun." Robin said as she giggled. I smiled a bit and giggled as I sat beside her. Robin didn't seem to mind and we talked for a while. "So you honestly saw one of the navy Admirals-?"

"Yeah, not gonna lie, I kinda wish I hadn't walked into that locker room." I said as I rubbed the back of my head. She giggled as she read her book, I doubted she was paying attention but I was glad to talk to someone. I laid back and stared into the sky. I saw something in the sky, I squinted my eyes and it looked like a bird. It was falling... IT WAS A CANNONBALL ENVELOPED IN FIRE! I jumped up and grabbed my Slicer and spun it around. I whirled it around on my left side for as while. Robin smiled when she got a nice breeze out of it. I tossed it into the air as hard as I could and it hooked the cannonball and I spun around and tossed it at the sea away from everyone. I looked towards the sea and gasped when I saw pirates. "GUUUUUYYYS!" I shouted as I ran towards everyone, they all turned to me and then I pointed out to sea.

"GAHH! EVERYONE GET TO THE SHIP!" Nami shouted. I jumped onto the ship and got below deck and manned the cannons. I waited for Chopper and Usopp. I grinned when they came into view. "READY!? AAAIM! FIIIIIRE!" Nami shouted and we let loose our cannonballs. We all hit our marks and the enemy fired back. Zoro, Luffy, Sanji and Franky kept us safe. The firing squad kept letting loose our cannonballs. We sank the Ship and now just had the crew to deal with. They all actually swam away from us. I laughed victoriously and climbed out. I smiled until I saw a paper float down onto the deck. We all walked over and I picked the paper up. "...THIS IS BULLSHIT! 50 MILLION!? I TOOK DOWN 3 NAVY SHIPS, CREW AN ALL, ALL ON MY OWN... save the help from the return fire." I said as I slammed my wanted poster against the mast. Everyone looked at it and raised their eyebrows.

"50 million? That's pretty damn low." Sanji said as he held the picture. "AND ONCE AGAIN THEY HAVE A DECENT PICTURE!"

I groaned and leaned on the mast. Everyone said their comments and headed back to the beach. I sighed and jumped back to the beach as well. It was a start after all, they'll up it once I gain some more rep. I walked to the food area (AKA the area Sanji was cooking in.) and sat down by the fire. I smiled and sat there watching Sanji work. I then got a big hunk of meat, still on the bone and hat an eat-off with Luffy. I lost, OBVIOUSLY, and had a massive stomach ache. I walked it off and smiled when we all sat around the fire, talking Usopp started doing Imitations, first it was Luffy, then it was chopper, He'd've done Zoro but he'd need the swords. He did Sanji to well and the show ended with Sanji stepping on his head. I laughed and got up and started telling tales of the marines. "...And so he told me that it wasn't a ghost hand, it was a tissue, I asked him if tissues move by crawling and he FREAKED OUT!" I laughed and everyone laughed along.

"Did he seriously do the thing with the mop and nearly get fired?" Usopp asked. I nodded and grabbed a stick.

"Not only that, but not long after that as he spun around he smacked his ex with the same mop!" I said as I laughed trying to stand. Everyone laughed.

"I can't believe he almost smacked Aokiji!" Luffy laughed. I smiled and nodded. Everyone grew pretty sleepy after a while and just layed in the sands. I was the only one left awake, I covered everyone up with the towels I brought out and then sighed as I laid near them all and then saw Robin was still awake. I walked over to her and she smiled at me.

"Hello." she said as she looked at me. I smiled at her.

"Hey Robin. What're you doing up?" I asked. She got out of her seat and I blushed when I saw that the moon reflected off her well taken care of skin and it made her look more beautiful. Yep, I was definetly in love.

"Heheheheh, why the blush this time?" She asked as she walked past me and wrapped her long skirt around her long legs. I really didn't want her to do that, they were so- I'M GOING MAD!

"U-uhmm, it's cause the moons reflection makes you look so... well rather beautiful really." I said plainly. She giggled a bit and walked into the jungle. I followed her, to make sure she remained safe of course...

"Hmhhmhmhm, I am?" She asked, clearly it was rhetorical but I gave her an answer any ways.

"Yeah, very beautiful." I said trailing behind her. She smiled a bit, I could tell she was smiling a bit more cause I caught up to her and saw her smiling more. I smiled and blushed.

"Hhmhmhmhm, well do you find Nami beautiful?" Robin asked. I shrugged, I never really thought about her.

"Well sure, she is pretty, but I don't think she is quite as beautiful." I said honestly. We came upon the hidden lake in the grotto. I looked at her as she walked to the lake side and sat down on the edge of the lake. I looked at her and she looked to me.

"Hehehehe, interesting. Maybe Nami should know this information." Robin said as she looked to the sky.

"NO!" I exclaimed, I probably shouldn't've told her what I thought about Nami.

"Hmhmhmh alright, then how about Sanji?" Robin said, I could tell she was playing with me.

"Please don't tell either." I said as I looked at her. "What will it take to keep this a secret from them?!" I said as I got on my knees, practically begging.

"Hmmmmm," She said as she put her finger on her chin. "Well, how bout a secret of my own." She said as she looked at me with a smile. I looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. She smiled and I felt an arm grow on my shoulder. I looked to it and it seemed to have a pair of lips on its palm. It leaned the palm closer to my ear and whispered a secret to me. My eyes went wide and Robin giggled. The hand disappeared into 3 or 4 petals. She smiled and I blushed with wide eyes. I looked right at her and she leaned over and kissed me. I kept my eyes wide as she pressed her lips against mine, eventually I kissed back, as soon as I did she backed up and then got up with a smile. "You keep this secret, I keep yours." She said as she walked off. I sat there for an hour just staring at the ground infront of me with the biggest blush, I passed out after that hour and laid there on the ground. I woke up to the shouts of the others. I sat up and walked to the beach. They all started packing up after they made sure I was okay. We all piled onto the ship and sailed off. I wondered if last night was just a dream and then walked to Robin and asked her. "Was last night a dream? What do you remember Reaper?" She asked with a plain look on her face.

"Well I remember walking to that hidden grotto... and talking on the way there... then there was some bit about a secret." I said as I rubbed my head.

"Did I do this?" She asked as another hand grew on my shoulder, whispered the same secret and then the hands covered my mouth and gave me the exact same kiss. I blushed a bit and nodded and she giggled. "Then that was no dream Reaper." She said with a smile as she went back to her book. I was blushing that entire day while smiling. Nami and Usopp assaulted me with questions but I told them I was imagining a very beautiful girl, I didn't give a name and lied telling them that I didn't give her a name, I wasn't lying about the beautiful girl part but I was lying about the nameless thing. I was smiling and danced with Sanji when I toasted to beauty. I smiled and walked to the wheel and looked around and saw no land in sight. I walked around and looked for a good book to read. I found a good book named 'Wings of Fate' I opened it up and began to read. I smiled and enjoyed reading it. I was interrupted by Usopp when he called me to take care of some pirates ball-sy enough to come for my head. I sighed and set the book down, grabbed Sea Prism Slicer and walked out onto the deck. I looked to the massive ship and the laughing pirates who dared laugh at me.

"LOOK AT THAT GUY! Hahahaha! 50 Million!? Pathetic for someone on the second half of the Grand Line!" some big fucker said as he laughed at me. I sighed and tossed Slicer up onto the rail and pulled on the chain and pulled my body up in an instant. I growled when they raised their weapons and grabbed the handle of Slicers Sickle and spun around, slicing them up. I growled and looked to the rest of the crew as they charged at me and fired at me. I spun Slicer like windmill and growled as the bullets hit the floor. I grinned at them.

"HEHEHEH!" I laughed evily. "SCYTHE-SCYTHE!" I shouted and the Sickle began to get faster and faster. "WIND TUNNEL!" I shouted and a giant tornado of wind formed as I turned and gathered up as many peoples, barrels, bullets and weapons as I could. I raised the tunnel and pointed it Skyward. "NAMI! GIMME A BLAST OF THUNDER UP HERE!" I shouted. I saw a giant tunder cloud forming over the tunnel of wind and then a giant blast of thunder was brought down. Luckily the chain stopped the bolt and the blast of thunder hit only the tunnel.

"THUNDER BREED TEMPO!" Nami shouted as it rained blasts of thunder. I grinned and let the bodies hit the floor and fall into the ocean. Reinforcements came out from under the deck and charged at me.

"That's right, come to papa!" I said as I began to whirl Slicer around on my left side. I grinned and tossed slicert through then and sliced up their sides. I grinned and wrapped slicer around a couple guys and used them as a wrecking ball as I completely trashed their ship. I grinned and tossed those punks into the ocean when I was done with them. I climbed up the big centeral mast and jumped off the top of the crows nest doing incredibly fast back flips and I was like a buzz saw. "SCYTHE-SCYTHE BUZZ SAW!" I shouted and began to spin faster. As soon as Slicer went across the deck, the ship split in two and I stopped spinning and flew down onto the ship. I spat out a splinter of wood that got caught in my mouth and walked back to my book. Everyone went back to work immediately. I went to grab my book but I saw Robin reading it.

"You've been reading this? It's a good book isn't it?" She asked with a smile. I nodded and giggled at her. I walked over to her and sat beside her. I smiled as she read. I read along with her. Sanji noticed us and walked in.

"Hey, what're you doing Robin-chuuuuan?~" he said, swooning as usual. We kept reading and I smiled and giggled as we started talking. He walked off and came back with 2 red drinks. We both took one. "2 cherry sundaes with only the best cherries and finest cream, all soaked in hand crafted chocolate sauce. Tres manifique!" he said as he kissed his fingers. We smiled and sipped as we read. I grabbed another book, a big one and began to read. I looked up at the sun and saw that it was setting. I stood up and stretched then walked to the kitchen. I grabbed 2 plates and brought them back to Robin. I set down on the floor and read, the book was about some kid who started a journey on his own, he befriended 5 or six odd creatures. I smiled and kept reading and found I was now sitting by Robin again. I looked over and saw she was asleep. I blushed a bit when she leaned on me. I smiled and let her sleep. I then found that her sleep was contagious since I fell asleep fast. I smiled in my sleep since I dreamt about Robin and everyone, I was on a magnificent adventure, I was saving everyone and Robin fell madly in love with me, then it turned into a nightmare when everyone died at the simple look of a witch. I fel victim and became her new slave at her whim. I woke up panting and found that everyone was outside. I walked outside and saw everyone leaning on one side of the ship. I walked over. "Oh, hey Kat! Check this out." Sanji called me over. I walked up to the ledge and gasped when we saw massive dolphins jumping off in the distance. I gasped when I saw a mermaid on the back of one. I smiled brightly.

"That's so amazing!" I shouted happily and everyone laughed. We all stopped when we saw a massive ship catching all those beautiful dolphins and pulling them out of the water. I growled and dug my nails into the wooden rails as I watched them capture those beautiful creatures. "W-we have to stop them!" I told everyone. They all looked at eachother and considered it. "What are those guys even doing here?! Those guys are a secret pirate division the marines have, made for capruring small fish for rations, they're disobeying their orders!" I said as I hopped up onto the rails I jumped onto the side of their ship and used Bloodbreaker as a climbing hook. I climbed up and was Joined by Luffy, Sanji and oddly Robin. We all used stealth to get around the ship, marines and pirates all walked around. I growled at the sickening acts they commited. I got under the deck and saw that there were hundreds... no thousands of those beautiful creatures! I saw the mermaid and ran to the tank and held my hand up on the glass and she pressed her hand up on the glass to where our fingers matched. Sanji ran over and swooned over the mermaid. I growled and slashed at the air towards the wall closest to the tank. It completely slashed through the wall and I made a massive door way and smashed the tanks. The water rushed out and the mermaid grabbed onto me. I ran out as Luffy and Sanji backed me up and got me to the Sunny. I handed her to Franky and jumped back onto the ship. I grinned when I finally got to go all out on the ship. I let loose both Bloodbreaker and Seas Slayers abilities as I sliced up their ship and the crew. When the job was done nothing remained, save the mass of sinking wood and metal. I walked to the mermaids side and watched as Chopper patched up her wounds. I finally had time to properly observe her, she had long blood red hair and a bright yellow bikin and a few black marks sewn on it in a design of some sort, she had a bright blue star in her hair and bright blue eyes. I smiled as she smiled at me. I got into the kitchen and opened up the panel to the aquariums tank. She swam up and gasped when she emerged. I smiled and we talked a bit. She asked if I could set her in the sea. I nodded and carried her out to the rails. "This good? Sadly I can't jump into the sea, I'd sink like a rock if I did." I told her.

she giggled and spoke with her very bold and melodious voice. "Yes this is good, thank you sir." She said. She jumped out of my arms and into the sea, Sanji wept at the leaving of such a mermaid and waved a tissue at her. We all waved at her as she left.

I smiled and walked to the mast and crawled to the crows nest. I kept watch until Usopp traded me places. I walked down to the deck and threw a fishing line over and waited with Luffy and Chopper. We eventually caught some big fish and tossed them into the aquarium. I laughed and enjoyed a couple cups of booze with Zoro and the gang when we finally got around to talking. I was definetly in a paradise that I never wanted to leave. Sadly I knew that it wouldn't last long.

-Sengokus POV-

"2 massive ships, both with 300 crew at minimum?" Kizaru said as he turned an apple, checking it. "And a rouge navy collector ship that we've been looking for for months you say? 700 at minimum?"

"Yes sir!" they young soldier said as he stood straight up and saluted.

"Tsk, little green horn is becoming an issue, he is truely troublesome."Aokiji said, drinking his cold tea. He sighed and frost covered the glass cup.

"Gh, little punk, thinks he's tough shit." Akainu said as he walked up to the desk. "Let me handle him." He said plainly.

"No Akainu, you'd just kill him without thought, we need him to come back alive." I said as I held my hands together. "I'll send Aokiji, bring him back frozen." I said as I looked at Aokiji. He sighed and got up.

"Right, sad that my break was ruined by some little greenhorn." He said as he walked out.

"Ghhh." Akainu clearly hated the idea. I decided to raise the little soldiers bounty to 51 Million on account of his newer accomplishments.

-Katenshis POV, hours later-

The next day after a long night of celebratory drinking, I found myself passed out on the deck. I looked around us and saw that we were still floating. I walked to the front of the ship and looked out to sea. Nothing, I tilted my head when I saw a small speck off in the distance. It was getting closer, it was literally geting closer and closer, faster than if it were sitting there... it was moving... It looked like a guy...PEDALING CLOSER! I ran to the bedrooms and made as much noise as I could. "AOKIJI IS COMING! GET UP GET UP! AOKIJI IS PEDALING TOWARDS US!" I shouted. I ran to the front of the ship and everyone ran towards me. The speck was now gone...

"UGGGH! KAT!" Everyone said as they hit my head. I leaned forward with nine bumps on the back of my head. I turned and growled at them.

"I swear to god! I saw him pedaling towards us! He was right there!" I shouted as I pointed off into the distance. I growled that no one believed me. I sighed and looked again. There he was. Sitting on his bike, tormenting me... wait... his arm was back... OH SHIT!

"PHEASANT BEAK!" I heard him shout. I jumped out in time and sliced up the attack and all that happened was a pelt of hail. I curled up and dealt with the hail. When I looked he was gone. I hooked onto the Sunny and swung back. I looked around and saw him pedaling besides the ship. I had to keep us moving and keep us safe. I ran down and looked at him. Finally everyone noticed and ran over.

"AHHHH! HE WAS RIGHT!" Nami, Chopper and Usopp shrieked.

"Aokiji!" Luffy exclaimed while he gritted his teeth.

"Ghhhh, he's seriously after us?" Sanji said as he looked at Aokiji. Aokiji threw his hands forward and a field of Icebergs appeared infront of us.

"EEEYAAAAAHHH!" Nami and Usopp shrieked. Franky took the wheel and the whole crew ran around helping us avoid them all. I got below deck and grabbed Luffy.

"WHA!?" He exclaimed as I threw him on the mini-merry.

"DRIVE! I'll guard the ship! You need to drive me so I can do that!" I said as I got in behind him. I summoned Blookbreaker and Franky activated his system for Merry.

"ALRIGHT!" Luffy said as we took off and got on the side Aokiji was on. Already he assaulted us with ice. I sliced up the ice and stopped his freezing water tactic. I growled at him.

"AOKIJI! STOP THIS! YOU'RE AFTER ME!" I shouted. "STOP THIS AND MAKE AN ARENA FOR US!"

"Hmph, bold words little traitor." Aokiji said. He didn't stop and kept trying to sink the Sunny.

"AOKIJI!" Luffy said as he drove towards Aokiji. I turned and tried to stop Luffy. "ENOUGH!" He shouted and then rammed into Aokiji, Aokiji made a platform for himself to land on. I grinned and jumped onto the platform and Aokiji touched the floor, I smirked and slammed the pole of Bloodbreaker into the ice and jumped onto the top of the pole standing on the flat of the pole, right next to the blade. Now his ice had to grow to get me. I grinned at Aokiji.

"You realise you just lost your weapon right?" Aokiji said as his ice grew, encasing Bloodbreaker. I jumped off and slid to the edge of the ice. He turnedand held his fingers against his head. "Foolish child, how have you survived this long?" Aokiji asked plainly, sounding bored.

"Cause I'm smarter than you lot." I said as I summoned Bloodbreaker into my hands. The ice that encased it before shattered and fell into the ocean. Luffy tried to jump onto the ice. I jumped past Aokiji and punched Luffy with my Sea Prism knuckled gloves. He went flying onto the Sunny.

"KAT!? WHAT THE HELL YOU IDIOT!?" Sanji shouted at me, he stepped onto the rails and I held out my hand to stop him.

"NO! THIS IS MY FIGHT!" I shouted at him. He stopped and sighed.

"Dumbass, ALRIGHT! KICK HIS A SS!" Sanji said. Everyone started to cheer for me. They stopped and the platform of ice grew to 10 times its original size, it was now the size of an island. I jumped back away from Aokiji and he sighed, a cloud of cold air formed when he sighed.

"Phew, at least that's over with, they were growing troublesome." Aokiji said as he looked at me with his usual bored look. I summoned Seas Slayer and looked at him.

"Are you ready to die?" I asked him as I looked seriously at him. He shrugged.

"It IS a nice day, though I doubt I'll die today." Aokiji said as he put one hand in his pocket. I grinned.

"NOW THERE'S A THEORY! THINK IT'LL HOLD TRUE!?" I said as I ran towards him. I took a massive swipe at him, he not only caught the tip of the blade, but he froze it completely. I grinned when the blade became completely encased in ice. It grew heavier and I couldn't lift it. I let it drag on the ground and backed up from him.

"PHEASANT BEAK!" Aokiji shouted as he hit the ground and a bird of ice started to fly towards me.

"SCYTHE-SCYTHE ICE BREAKER!" I shouted as I smashed the ice casing on the blade of Seas slayer and also the ice bird. It made I giant wall of ice. I sliced through the ice wall like butter. I gasped when I felt a rush of cold air behind me and made a massive backflip over him. I looked down at Aokiji and slammed the tip of Seas Slayer into the ice, Ice encased the blade and I stood on the high end of the handle of my scythe.

"Hmhmhm, smart boy." Aokiji tried to compliment. I smirked and crossed my arms. The ice began to creep up the pole and I grinned at it.

"Cute." I said as I hopped down and walked up, Aokiji made a sword of ice and swung at me. I punched it and it broke. I grinned and Punched him in the gut and he coughed, I grinned and started boxing. "KATENSHIII BOXING!" I said as I kept switching sides of when I punched.

"HEY!" Franky said, I grinned since I was borrowing his attack.

"GH!" Aokiji said as he grabbed me. I started to become encased in ice. I slipped out of my jacket and Aokiji just dropped it. I Summoned Bloodbreaker and charged at Aokiji. Aokiji prepped another ice sword. We both clashed blades. He let his sword break and reared an open hand back and then reached out for me. "ICE TIME!" he exclaimed. I swirled to the side and smacked him with the back of the scythe. He shattered since he turned himself into ice an then reformed on the other side of the ice. I grinned and jumped into the air when Aokiji tried to form an ice spike under me and kill me right there, he turned and aimed his arm at me. "PHEASANT BEAK!" he shouted and another bird of ice formed, flying at me. I sliced it up and Aokiji appeared in front of me and held his head. "Ice age." he whispered. I had no time to react when a giant spike covered in smaller spikes of ice formed and stabbed me. I bared it as my leg was encased in ice. I sliced at it but the ice kept reforming and creeping up my legs. "Just give up Kat, you're never gonna win." He said as he placed his hand on my head, encasing it in ice. I saw him form a spear of ice over his hand. I was about to give in then felt heat, I looked over and saw a flaming fist heading my way.

"RED HAAAWKK!" I heard Luffy shout and the ice pillar of spikes melted around my foot, I turned and nailed Aokiji in the head hard enough for him to get him to let go and the ice began to melt. I grinned and held Bloodbreaker at my side and Luffy landed beside me in his battle stance.

"I thought I told you all that this was my fight." I said with a grin.

"Shishishishishi, you moron, like I'm gonna let the Marines take you like that." Luffy said with a grin. I smiled and got into my battle stance.

"Fair enough." I said as I felt a new rush of power. "Luffy, grab Bloodbreaker." I told him as I held the blade forward. Luffy looked confused and then grabbed onto it. "LIght your arm on fire." I said, he did so and the scythe became enveloped in flames and then the blade turned into one that was curved less with ridged on the top like a fire would make, it had the japanese symbol for fire engraved on it, the pole was made from a smoothe rock that looked like it was parts of cooled magma with cracks filled with red hot magma flowing through it, the bottom of the pole had a piece of metal made to look like fire attached to it. The top had a couple ridges of different colors of red metal on the top made to look like curved spikes. I grinned and pointed the scythe at Aokiji.

"WHOAAA! COOOL!" Luffy said as he gawked at it.

"No Luffy, this is HOT!" I said. I grinned and charged forward and the blade had small sparks of fire on it, I swung at Aokiji and he tried to grab the blade. He caught it but it didn't become encased in ice, instead I could see his hand bleeding.

"GH!" Aokiji said in surprise. "ICE TIME!" He shouted, small bits of frost began to travel up the blade. I grinned and focused and the frost melted.

"FLAME CHARGE!" I said and a spiral of fire traveled up the handle and into the blade, the blade began to glow bright orange and Aokiji let go of the blade and disappeared in a puff of cold wind. I looked around and saw him reform a yard or 2 from me.

"PHEASANT BEAK!" he shouted, repeating his attack as the bird flew towards me. I raised my weapon and brought it down, HARD!

"BURNING SLASH!" I shouted and the bird melted into water. I grinned and ran towards Aokiji.

"Exhausted... can't stand." Aokiji said as he grabbed the ice and I began to spin fast. I kept spinning and due to the small amount of friction I was spinning wildly.

"BURNING TORNADO!" I shouted and the vortex I was creating began to become fire. I grinned and created a tornado of fire. I could tell the ocean was rocking and was being pulled in by the suction of the tornado. Aokiji began to be covered in ice.

"ICE AGE!" Aokiji shouted and the entire Island began to spike up. The fire just melted the ice under me and infront of me, I was getting faster as I traveled forward. Aokiji encased himself in Ice. I slashed right through it and smirked when I saw a splatter of blood coming from behind me. I turned and saw Aokiji laying there with a slash across his chest. I rolled my eyes when his cut iced over and fixed itself.

"Phooo... that was close." Aokiji said as he sat up. Luffy was back on the boat and I could tell without even looking that everyone was shocked. "You're smart, but you can't kill me Kat." Aokiji said as he encased half of himself in ice.

I rolled my eyes and looked to everyone. "TOSS ME MY NEW TOY!" I shouted. Nami ran off and then came back and tossed me Sea Prism Slicer. I caught it and grinned at Aokiji.

He appeared in front of me and grabbed my head. "Ice time." He said as he had his other hand on his head. I grinned and felt ice begin to cover my head. I stabbed Aokiji and his pupils shrunk as he looked shocked. I saw blood run down his chest, he dropped me and backed up, he held his chest as it iced over. "S-sea Prism stone?!" he said in pain. I grinned and whirled Slicer around.

"Yep, I've got a special trinket for you 3 Admirals." I said as I began to run at him. He threw his arm in front of him and grew a spikey wall of ice. I sliced through it like a hot knife through butter, I grinned and slashed across Aokijis chest after I wrapped the main handle around his waist. HE gasped and fell to the ground. I got the Sea Prism chain off his chest. I grinned and raised Slicer, I was about to bring it down but I felt something burning at my head. I turned around and walked off. I ran as fast as I could and at the very edge of the ice, I jumped and landed on the rails of the Sunny. I turned around and saw that Aokiji had disappeared. I grinned and turned back around. "Zuahahahaahahah!" I laughed and then panted as I jumped down onto the deck. Chopper ran over and checked my leg.

"You need to lay down, that leg is to cold for your own good, and you seriously need to get that head of yours checked." he said as he jumped up and hit my head.

"IDIOT!" Nami, Usopp, and Luffy said as they hit my head as well. "You almost died!"

"Moron, you could've died, you're lucky Luffy is the eager to meddle type." Sanji said as he blew a puff of smoke, I could see a small grin. "You did well Kat, you defeated a Marine admiral all on your own." Sanji said as he looked at me.

"Ugh, great, now his ego is gonna be bigger than himself." Zoro said, I glared at him, he grinned. "Well done Kat." He said as he walked off.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm SUUUUUUUUPEEEERRRR!" Franky said as he raised both arms above his head and pressed the flat backs of them together making a big star. "What a show!"

"I agree! That was a chilling match! It sent shivers down my spine!" Brook said. "YOHOHOHOHOHO! DOWN MY SPINE!" he laughed.

"Hmhmhmh that was impressive Kat." Robin said as she walked over with one hand on her hip. I smiled bright and an arm grew on my shoulder, then smacked me. "Idiot. Don't be so rash, next time you encounter a Marine admiral think about what you're doing before rushing in blindly." Robin said seriously, with the first serious face I've ever seen her with... EVER. Robin said. I rubbed my cheek and looked at her.

"Alright alright!" I said as I held my head and chin. "Geeeez" I said as I looked at everyone, they all chuckled for a second then laughed loudly. I joined and we all enjoyed a good laugh then got right back to sailing. It was good to feel praised, even if it's just a little.

-hours later, at Marine ford-

"ADMIRAL AOKIJI WAS BEATEN!?" Sengoku exclaimed as he stood up in surprise.

"MAHAHAHAHAH!" I laughed as I bit into my rice cookie.

"I knew that little ice cube couldn't handle the job." Akainu said with his arms crossed.

"T-that is because the Kat seemed to have Sea Prism stone, according to Aokiji" The little soldier said.

"Sea Prism stone!? But he's a Devil Fruit user" Sengoku said as he held his chin.

"Little brat is probably using some kind of glove to use it." I said as I ate the Rice cookie.

"Clearly" Akainu said as he stepped up. "Sengoku, let me handle this greenhorn." Akainu said plainly. Sengoku was hesitant but after a while he nodded and Akainu had a slight smirk. "Good, now I can finally end this little punks life." Akainu said as he walked out.

"Yes... what need have we for a pirate like him?" Sengoku asked himself. I shrugged and looked at Kizaru. He sat on the long couch as he sipped his drink. I wondered why Kizaru remained so quiet throughout this entire thing. I didn't bother questioning. I saw Sengoku writing something down.

"Are you raising his bounty?" I asked with some cookie in my mouth.

"Yes... to 300 million." He said as he handed the form to the soldier, the man ran out and the doors closed behind him. Kat... why are you doing this? Why are you with them? Luffy... I hope you are prepared for what is coming your way.


	4. Chapter 4

/The Weight of the Blade Ch. 4/

"300 MILLION!" I shouted in happiness! "YES!" I shouted and fist pumped. Everyone covered my mouth and hid me from the crew, except for Luffy and Robin, Luffy danced with me and Robin giggled, I was dancing behind them. It was 3 weeks ago that I'd beaten Aokiji and I'd finally gotten a great wanted poster bounty.

"IDIOT!" Nami turned around and whispered angrily at me. "Are you TRYING to draw attention!?" She whispered whith those large sharp teeth.

"You moron! I'd like NOT to be captured!" Usopp said. I shoved my wanted poster in his face.

"Look at this Usopp! 300 mill!" I laughed quietly. "No one will mess with me now!" I laughed and squealed a bit.

"Yoohoo!" Luffy jumped in the air with me. Nami smacked us with her rods.

"So sorry." we both said as we bowed. Everyone glared, except for Brook, I couldn't tell what he was doing.

"We get that your excited Kat, but you're not supposed to go around showing that off!" Sanji said as he walked past us. I smiled and stuffed my wanted poster into my jacket. I was smiling as I wandered town I found a few good scythe makers, I dropped my Slicer off to get sharpened at one of the places as I took one of the biggest and fines made scythes as compensation. I wandered around, swinging it a bit, I eventually had to set it on shoulder as I walked since I kept getting complaints from the towns people. I looked around and came back to the maker. I gasped and hid when I saw Marines there, one had his grubby little hands on my weapon.

"Hahahaha, impressive weapon. This what you made for me?" He asked as he looked at the blade. I smiled and nodded when I saw the blade as sharp as can be and with a nice shine, I also noticed that the one handle that didn't have blades before now had blades. I shrugged and looked at them as the center marine swung the blade around a bit. I smiled at the speed it was going.

"Y-yes sir, the finest blade I've made yet, it's made of Sea Prism stone, I exhausted the last of what I had hidden to sharpen it to it's peak and reinforce it, a cannon ball could fall on it and it wouldn't break" he said, clearly trying to keep out of trouble.

"Thanks." I said as I walked it. "I'll be taking back my scythe." I said as I grinned at them with the scythe I'd taken over my shoulder.

"HAH! 'Your' scythe? That's histerical! Who do you think you are?!" He said as he let Slicer hang. I pulled out my wanted poster and let it show. "ACK! YOU'RE-!?"

"It's The Reaper Katenshi!" One of his buddies exclaimed as he pulled out a pistol. I grinned and let them fire as I sliced the bullets clear out of the air. The halfs of those metal balls hit the ground as I walked closer. The center one whirled slicer and then tossed it, the spike looked sharper as well, I leaned to the side and used the hook of the scythe I had to grab onto the chain and made a circle as I pointed the scythe and wrapped the chain around the scythe. I pulled Slicer right out of the Marines hands and caught it myself. I smiled as I admired the makers scraftsmanship.

"Impressive, Thanks." I said as I tossed the man a sack of 20,000 beli like I promised. I turned slicer and put the edge of slicer to the other scythe. "...feh, pathetic." I said as I swiped the scythe and the blade was cut clean off. I smiled at Slicer since that didn't even ruin it's shine. I walked out and tossed the pole next to the broken blade, as it clanged on the ground I heard the blade pulled of the ground. I turned my head and saw the marine that was about to take the scythe running towards me. I rolled my eyes and let the slicers chain un roll and then I spun around fast, I cut him right across the chest as he ran by. It took a few seconds for him to stop running and in that instance his chest burst out blood where I sliced him. I smiled and walked off, no one seemed to pay anymind to me, even though I just killed a man. I walked around and eventually bumped into Nami. I walked around with her and Chopper, carrying the metric ton of clothes she'd bought for herself and Robin until I bumped into Sanji. I dumped my arms load into his arms and he happily accepted the job since he was helping Nami. I walked besides Chopper and talked with him. "So it's considered surgery when a doctor cuts a man open?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said as he looked at me in his animal form.

"They kept calling it murder when I did it." I said with my hands behind my head.

"Well that's different." Chopper exclaimed at me. "Surgery is medical purposes only!"

"Eh, Touche." I said as I passed by a resteraunt, sure enough I saw Luffy eating out the resteraunts pantry and storage supplies. I giggled a bit as I walked past. I looked around and saw Zoro in a sword fighting competition. I found Usopp telling tall tales to the kids and Franky buying up Cola for the Sunny. I found Robin in a Book store and she waved at us all, I saw Brook not to far away from Robin at a crowd, serenading the ladies and some of the guys were smiling as they listened to his music. I watched as the team had a bit of fun with an entire town. I sat down in the center of town, under a fountain and smiled as the sun showed up. I decided to hit up a clothing store, I bought a shirt like Luffys only black, a red jacket, some black boots based of of Fire Fist Aces, and some cufflinks that were skulls made of silver for my jacket, and a pair of long pants that spread out a little around the ankles. I walked out looking like a boss. I also grabbed a pair of shades and slipped those on. I walked around town and was surprised to get a lot of smiles and waves, a bunch of people were whispering as they looked at me and some had a faint sparkle in their eyes, like one of admiration. I payed no mind to it and kept wandering, I eventually was stopped by a couple guys and a bunch of girls. They all asked me where I got the clothes, I pointed down the hill of the town towards the fountain I was sitting at. They guys nodded and ran off, I was being swarmed by women. I saw Sanji with a dropped jaw as I was carried off. I also was knocked out by one of the girls.

When I awoke I was in a cage, I thought for sure the Marines had captured me, but them I felt, chains, I looked at them and feel that I could still summon my scythes. I looked over and saw that there were a couple of other guys chained up. I decided to play the act of still knocked out. I soon felt someone nudge me, I looked at them. "You suck at this guy, You're not playing it well. I sighed and struggled a bit, I didn't want to alert the guards to much so I kept my powers a secret.

"You know how I got here?" I asked the guy, I noticed he was dirty and all scrapped up, yet he had on nice clothes aside from the cuts on him, I also Noticed that one of the guards had Slicer on a hook on his side. I sighed and would grab it when they let me out of here.

"A massive mob of girls brought you here." He said, that's the last time I let a massive mob of beautiful women carry me off. "They caught us all, don't worry." he said as he looked up.

"Where am I?" I asked plainly.

"A slave auction." He said, my eyes went wide. A SLAVE AUCTION!? I knew there were ones in the half way point, but anywhere else?! "You're fresh meat so you'll be auctioned off for a high price, and most likely be the first of us. Name's Rich. Short for Richard, I was once a wealthy man, I bet to much and lost a large portion of my fortune and now I'm here. I've been here 5 times, so I'll be auctioned off for a lower price." He said. I growled lowly. I heard a giant crowd cheer and a stereo.

"HELLO FOLKS! It's MEEEEE, JACKY THE SLAVE HIJACKER! I highjack the slaves off the streets and bring them up for your bidding pleasure!" he said as the crowd cheered. "Are you all ready!? READY FOR SOME FRESH MEAAAAAT?!" He shouted happily, everyone clapped and that was signal enough for the guards. I was first, as Rich said, I made the best pull of my entire life as I swiped Slicer and stuffed it into my Jacket and it didn't even look like it was there. I was pushed onto my knees and forced to look down. I looked down and the stage lights still glared me in the face. I managed to get a good look up and saw a ton of people in the stands. "Here's our first man! New to the pirating world, old to the Marines, It's Katenshi the REAPERR!" Jacky said, everyone collectively "oooooh"ed and leaned forward. I looked around and everyone smiled at me. "He may be new but he's already made one hell of a name for himself by taking out big-shot Marine Admiral AOOOOKIJIIII!" Jacky said. Everyone gasped and clapped for me. I smiled a bit in my head but kept up the scared look. "He's got a bounty of 300 million already! And since that is so we'll start his biding off at 300,000 beli!" Jacky said.

"350,000!" "450,000!" "500,000!" "650,000!" "880,000!" "999,999!" The bets kept coming, I was famous but I didn't like it. The bids kept growing higher, I thought that if the gang was in the crowd that they'd never get me back!

"700,000,000!" I heard a very lovely feminine voice shout, everyone gasped and the bids stopped there. I looked up and saw a fan with the number 100 on it in a hole, the fan had a red sparkle, it looked like rubies covered it. I saw a very... well developed woman stand up, she had a perfect hourglass figure, large breasts, a tight ruby covered dress that covered one leg but exposed the other, in the crevace where her boobs met there was a boob covering said crevace. She had long curvy hair that was tied back in a pony tail except for ome that covered her right eye. The lights shone on her and she had bright blue eyes, lucious lips covered in red lipstick and black eyeshadow, her long hair was brown, she was absolutely beautiful. I blushed lightly as she walked down, she had on black stilettos and long black stockings. The seller laughed.

"Ahhhhh if it isn't our own famous Julia the Ruby of the Seas! Everyone give her a warm round of applause." He said and everyone cheered and whistled for her, she laughed a bit and posed a bit. Every guy in the room swooned and I could've swore that the stairs had blood running down them. "for all who don't know about her she has shown up with massive amounts of money lining her pretty little wallet and she's taken the slave world by storm, though one single slave never lasts long in her care, most likely from the brutal work she has them do, that and she is the bearer of the Kiss-Kiss fruit!" Jacky said. "A single blow of a kiss can bring a persons wildest dreams into fruition or kill a man on the spot!" he said, everyone gasped and whispered. Now I was worried.

"Yes, I'm back Jacky, that last slave you sold me with that pathetic bounty of 200 million rolled over and died recently. I'm looking for a stronger one, this one shall doooo~" she said as she leaned down and pulled me onto my feet. I looked her in the eyes, she smirked and laughed happily. "Yeees! This one will do nicely! I can feel it! He's strong, and he's got fire in his eyes! Ahahahahah~" she laughed as she drug me off. I went along, I looked to the crowd and saw Robin in the crowd as the gang ran in. My eyes went wide as I stopped. Julia tugged on my chain. I ran towards Robin and I saw some guards and they grabbed me. I struggled and Robin tried to grab me. The guards turned me around and Julia walked over. Robin was dragged out. I struggled to get free but the guards held me tight. "HAH! That's so cute, he thought he could get away from me! Ahahahahah!" she laughed as she put a few fingers to her lips. She smiled seductively and put her hands over her lips. "Aww the poor boy doesn't want to listen, that'll change in just a second, my Obidience kiss will make him follow my every order! GUARDS! STOP! Let her be!" she shouted. They brought Robin back and held her down. I could hear her grunt lightly as she struggled. I knew the gang wouldn't do anything to risk either of us so they held still. She kissed her hand and held it flat infront of her mouth, a red pair of almost seethrough lips formed and she blew, it hit my chest like a bullet. I gasped and my eyes went wide, I leaned forward, it hurt like hell, but I didn't feel any different. I remembered where I'd stuffed my Sea Prism Slicer, It must've hit the chain. I had one chance to get everyone out of here. I acted it out. The guards tossed me onto the stage and jacky unchained me. "Now my slave, Destroy her!" she said as she pointed behind me. I stood up and let my arms hang. I looked behind me and saw she was pointing at Robin. I jumped down and she stood up. I looked seriously at her.

"Reaper. What has she done to you? Get behind me, I'll keep you from that witch." she said I growled. I was gonna cut myself up for this next bit.

"My queen has done nothing to me, I am her obidient servant and will destroy you for insulting HER!" I shouted as I punched Robin in the gut. She leaned forward and coughed loudly. I grabbed her hair and held her by it. I held her ear up to my mouth. "I'm so sorry for this, I'm alright, I'm not her slave, please forgive me and play along" I whispered. I threw her down and raised my foot, she rolled out of the way and got up. A couple arms grew on my shoulders and on the back of my neck. I punched the ones on my shoulder and they faded into blossoms, I grabbed the ones that tried to break my neck and pulled them off. "GHHHHH!" I said. I didn't summon my scythes to keep Robin and everyone alive. I punched her in the face and she went flying into the wall. I looked over and saw Sanji running down, his eyes were literally on fire.

"KAAAAATT! HOW DARE YOU!" He said as he jumped and spun around and attempted to kick me. I blocked it with my arm and punched his dick. I really didn't want to but I had to. I heard Julia laugh as I tossed Sanji into Robin. I climbed up onto the stage and let Julia caress my chin.

"Goood boooy~" she said as she walked around me. "Strong, ruthless, smart, and handsome~" she complimented me, I hated it. "You'll make a good slave~" she said as she walked off. I followed and the bidding continued, that is until there was a massive explosion at the auditorium, most likely from the gang wrecking the place. I was riden of in a carriage. Right now it was just me and her. She leaned forward and put her hand on my leg. "You're such a good man~ I bet you'd follow my every command no matter how demeaning, that's just how powerful my kisses are~ Ahahahaha~ That girl back there seemed to care immensely for you, I wonder why~" She said as she trailed her hand up my leg, closing in on my crotch, I grabbed her arm.

"My queen, it would be inappropriate for-." I said seriously. She giggled a bit and smacked me. It stung, a LOT.

"Bad boy! How dare you do such a thing as stop me from doing as I please! You shall be punished for this when we arrive at the mansion." she said with a smile and a giggle. I sat quietly, I knew this would not be a fun experience. We arrived shortly after and Julia got out. I got out and she slammed me into the ground and laughed. I got up slowly and held back my rage. I followed behind her.

"How... clumsy of me." I said.

"Very, now, open the door for me." she said as I walked past her and opened the door, she walked in and I followed. She smiled, I looked around, the entire house was decorated in rubies and the walls had dark red roses on the designs, there was a big rose on the center of the wall at the top of the stairs, the stairs led in 2 directions and on the bottoms of the stairs there were 2 doors on either side a little past them. I looked to my left and saw a living room decorated in crimson and onix colored furniture. I looked to my right and saw a Library. I followed Julia into the living room and she sat down. I walked towards her, as I got infront of her, she raised her leg, stepped on my head and slammed it into the carpet. I grunted when I hit the floor. "Ahahahah~ good boy, kiss the ground I walk on. Look up at me." she said, I turned my bleeding head slowly to my left, my eyes traveld up her legs cause of the way she was holding my head, they traveled between her legs. "Stop~" she said. I stopped where I was and Could se she clearly had no pantied on, so I got a perfect view of her nether regions. "See something you like?~" she said secuctively. I blushed lightly, I tried to look my eyes away but she stabbed my head with the point of her stilettos. "KEEP YOUR EYES WHERE THEY WERE!" she shouted as she did so. I kept them on her nether regions. "See that? Take a real good look at it, burn it into your mind, you'll never get another chance to see it." she said, she lifted her leg up off my head and I sat up on my knees. I didn't try to cover my wounds, she laughed at me. I held back the seething rage within me. "Look at what you've gone and done, get yourself cleaned up and then come back and clean up this mess. I looked at the carpet, the blood matched the carpet perfectly so it would be a dificult job. I got my wounds disinfected and covered up. I walked back and grabbed a rag and started cleaning. It took 3 hours but I got it all cleaned up. I walked to the center of the mansions foyer and heard a bell. I walked towards the sound and found Julia with a tiny bell. "Good boy, come here." She said, I walked over and she grinned at me. Suddenly she grabbed my hair and forced me against a tall window, I was facing the back of the mansion and could see a path, but the hedges around it looked like they hadn't trimmed in years, the fountain was all dirty and the picnic area was all out of place. "See this?" She said. I nodded slowly. "Clean up the fountain, trim those hedges to look like roses again, and fix the picnic area." She said. She leaned my head up. "And do it before night fall or be punished more severely." she said and laughed. I figured I had about 30 minutes before night hit. She tossed me out the window and I landed on my feet. I looked up and she closed the window, then the shades. I growled and pulled out Slicer and lashed Slicer around and carved those hedges in 3.5 seconds, I cut up the thick layer of dirt covering the statue like butter in 5 seconds, that statue never sparkled so much,and I used Slicers hooks to drag those seats and the big table in 20 seconds. I stuffed Slicer back into my jacket. I walked into the mansion and found the door was to the right of the stairs. "Slave?! How dare you come in without finishing!" she shouted. I kept a calm face and opened the door like a gentlemen.

"Would my queen like anything else done?" I said with a grin as I bowed, using the bow to hide the cocky grin. She gasped and looked around.

"What!? That's... impressive." She said with a giggle. "You've done weeell~ Alright, here is your award for such a quick job." she said. She gently lifted my head up and removed the rose from between her boobs. She grinned and shoved my face into them. "Who's my good little slave?~" she said, like I was a puppy. I decided to play along and smiled a bit. She let go and walked out. "Hmhmhmh, you're probably wondering why I did that, aren't you my slave?" She asked as she placed that rose back between her boobs.

"Yes my queen, I am." I said as I walked down the 2 stairs infront of the door.

"I reward my pets with pleasurful experiences that are both motivating and demeaning so they work harder." She said with a giggle. She reached into her dress and pulled out a bottle of wine. I was kinda surprised. "Hmhmhmhm, I am rather surprised at how fast you got this done." she said with a giggle. She had me open the bottle and pulled a wine glass out of her boobs, once again I was surprised. She had me pour her a glass, I used my experience as a party guard to pour the perfect glass, 3 centimeters from the edge, the perfect angle for the sun to shine off and show the purity of the wine. (Total bullshit by the way.) "Hmhmhmhm smart boy" She said as she sipped the wine. I could already see the wines purity taken from it immediately, this witch was a walking sore in the world despite how beautiful and perfect her body was. I stood beside her as the sun set. "Ahhh sunset, such a beautiful time of day." She said.

"Not as beautiful as you." I said in a false compliment. She giggled and punched my stomach.

"Nice try you little brown-nosing punk. You'll not win me over that easily." She said as I bent forward and coughed up air. She smacked my butt and I stood up straight. "Keep your posture you idiot, honestly it's like you're asking for an assraping." She laughed. I held back any and all reflexes I had. I watched her drink her wine and then walked inside. I stood beside the door to the bedroom and waited, her bedroom was on the left set of stairs you se when you climb up the stairs in the foyer, the room is the huge doors at the end of the long dark red rose colored halls. I heard a thud so I opened the doors and saw that she had collapsed... sort of, she was conscious but she was on her knees leaning on the bed, she was in her black rosey bra and long stockings. "Ohhhhh" she moaned. I wanted to use this moment to escape but... she looked so pathetic. I walked over.

"My queen!" I exclaimed. She was smiling, she was clearly drunk.

"Hehehe idiot~" she laughed and punched me lightly. "You aren't supposed to be in here." She said, she tried to smack me but with the force she had in it it was more like a push. I tried to help her up but she kicked me, that actually hurt. "Let me go you fool!" she said as she staggered to a stand. I backed up holding my chest, I looked at her and she had a serious and drunk look. I stood there. "G-get out you pathetic little punk!" she said. I wondered what to do, I was tempted to stay and help her but she told me to go. I sighed and turned around. I slowly walked to the door and heard her hit the floor. I turned around and saw her laying on the floor. I walked over and squatted down, I could hear slight whimpering. I looked surprised as I rolled her over and saw she was crying. "Ugh I'm so pathetic." She said as she rubbed her eyes. "Surrounding myself with men who can do everything I can't do, getting them to work for me while I treat them like shit." She said as she crawled to her bed. I looked at her, truthful, angry, sad, seductive... she was a Bipolar drunk? "Now you've seen my weakness and you're probably freed from my control, you're probably gonna abuse this knowledge aren't you?" She said with an angry look on her face. I wanted to nod, I REAAAALLY wanted to nod, but something stopped me.

I shook my head. "No." I said plainly. "I'll not abuse this knowledge." I said.

"L-liar." She said as she balled up her fist and swung at me. I caught the punch and held her hand. She pullled her arm and struggled to get free of my grip. "Let go!" she shouted. I felt her struggles get weaker. More tears ran down her face now and I let her punch me. She slowly leaned onto me and had her fists balled up still but was hitting the bottoms of her fists against my chest as she leaned into me. She wept as she grabbed my shirt, I looked at her and she looked back to me. "I-i'm so sorry." She said in hear cries. I gently placed a hand on the top of her head. I was surprised to feel some kind of liquid come off her hair. I rubbed my fingers together and discovered she'd dyed her hair, going by the feel of it, it must've been dyed this morning, and In a rush. I looked to her and she loosened her grip. "You think I'm horrible don't you?" She asked as she sniffled a bit. I REALLY thought she was awful but right now I couldn't hurt her, I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

"No my queen." I said as I rubbed her head. I got the brown dye all over my fingers. I could feel a small smile emerge from her lips.

-LEMON SCENE INBOU- Ah to thell with it, it's gotten old already -_-; you know what to do everyone.-

"Liar... but thank you." she said happily. She grabbed my cheeks and made me look at her. She kissed me passionately, I was upset that she kissed me but at the same time it was kinda great. I let her kiss me and I kissed back. She smiled and pulled away. "You know, you're a reaaall nice guy, so what do you say we have a little funn~?" she tried to ask seductively but it sounded more drunk than seductive. I blushed a small bit. "Oh come on, I know you want to! Don't deny your desires~" shes said as she grabbed my right hand and placed it on her breast. "Feel my heart racing~ It races when I'm around you~" she said as she giggled softly. I bit my lip as I thought.

"... A-alright,but can you get rid of the hair dye?" I asked. "I wanna see your beauty for what it really is my queen." I said plainly. She smiled and nodded as she got up and slowly walked to the bathroom door, which was directly to the right of the bed and next to a red dresser. I blushed when she walked, I could see her perfectly round and plump ass jiggle as she walked. She turned and whinked at me, keeping the eye she winked with closed as she put a finger on her lips.

"Get into a more comfortable outfit Kat~" she said, finally saying my name instead of calling me slave. I blushed an nodded. She closed the door to the bathroom door, I could hear the foset running. I took off my jacket luckily Sea Prism Slicer remained in the jacket, I slid it to the side of the bed and slowly thought about what was happening. I blushed when I imagined this happening with Robin, I got a boner from the mere thought. I heard the door knob turn and I climbed into bed. I blushed when I saw her completely naked and her hair was now pitch black and soaking wet. She blushed and bit her lip with a smile when she looked at me. "S-seems the mere sight of me like this has gotten my 'King' very excited~" She teased as she gestured to the buldge in my pants. I blushed and watched as she kissed the tips of her finfers, held her hand out flat infront of her lips and blew a kiss towards me, it was a slow mover. "Warp kiss~" she said cutely, once the kiss touched my clothes, my clothes began to desintegrate and then reappeared in her hands. I blushed and found that I was warped under the bedsheets. Julia walked over, I blushed when I sw her breasts bounce, redefining beauty with each step. She crawled over to me and gently kissed me I blushed as we issed and she giggled a bit. "The 'King' is really excited." She said as she rubbed her breasts against the part of the blanket that stood up straight from my boner. I blushed and bit my lip. "Heheheh~" she giggled softly. She pulled the covers off and gasped softly. "Oh my!" She said. "I-i've never seen one this large." She said in surprise as her large, plush and warm breasts rubbed up against the tip. I moaned softly from the small waves of pleasure coming from the tip. "So sensitive." She said as she grabbed the shaft slowly. I blushed more and moaned a bit more. "Hehehehe, VERY sensitive." She said as she began to rub slowly. I gently gripped the sheets and she smiled as she rubbed faster, she then used on hand to rub one of her nipples against the tip and I arched my back slowly. She smiled and kept going. "D-does this feel good Kat?" She asked me nervously. I nodded fast.

"Y-yes!" I said shakily. I felt her breasts warp around the shaft and completely envelope the tip. I gasped loudly and gripped the sheets harder. I could feel her press down on her breasts and the tip poked out from between them, I shivered when the cold air hit it.

"A-and this?" She asked nervously. I smiled and nodded fast. "L-like this?" She asked as she moved her breasts up and down the shaft. I moaned louder and leaned forward and nodded at her.

"Y-yeah, l-like that." I said between pants and when I opened my left eye to look at her, I could see her smiling deviously. "W-wha-" I tried to ask her.

"Pleasure kiss~" sher said. I saw her lucious red lips become envelope by a purple aura and then she placed a gentle kiss on the tip. I threw my head back and arched my back, digging my fingers into the sheets. She placed kisses all over the tip as she kept moving her breasts, and at the same time I could feel my mind being clouded... not my own. I moand louder and louder, feeling tons of pre-cum leaking out. "HEheheheheh good boooy~ Such endurance~" She said with a giggle. "Time for you to give in though~" she said seductively. "Draining kiiiisss~" she said as her lips became enveloped in a bright pink aura, she placed the kiss on the very tip of my cock and I could hold back no longer. She gasped when I sprayed her with cum like a fountain, she held her mouth open over the tip, a lot got into her mouth and even more got onto her beautiful face and superb breasts. I was balling up my toes a lot as I sprayed cum all over the sides of us. She smiled and lcked her lips as I countinued to cum. "Mmmmm~" she moaned a bit. "It's super salty, but it's good." She said embarrased.(if you got the joke there you're awesome, I'll not give you an explination because it's not a good joke if you have to explain it.) I smiled slightly as I finally stopped cumming. "Wow kat, that was a lot." She admired as she collected the cum off her breasts and it made me blush when she did that. She giggled as she blushed. I could tell she was getting sober because she had a look of realisation on her face. I sat up and looked at her.

"Are you alright my queen?" I asked with a tone of concern.

"Y-yes Kat..." She said as she stood up and walked to the bathroom. I sat there and decided to get my clothes and set them in the same pile. I turned and saw Julia walk out with an upset look on her face. "We just...?" She said as her anger continued to show, uh-oh. I grabbed my pants and nodded slowly. "And you...?" I was in trouble now. She clenched her fist and then walked over to me. I braced for trouble but no amount of preperation could prepare me for what was about to happen. I was right, I felt her tackle me and suddenly we were kissing, before I knew it we were in the middle of a session. I was panting as she stradled me and rode me like a horse. I thrustsed to meet her hips as we made love for a long while. I was kissing her lovingly as we started doing new positions. I found myself filling her warm, soft, and wet pussy often and god it was pure bliss as I did it. After a long while of 5 or 6 times we were laying under the covers in eachothers arms. I was actually smiling at her and she would giggle and kiss my nose whenever I giggled, and I would giggle whenever she smiled and kissed my nose, it was a very sweet cycle. "I can't believe that a man could be so sweet to me." she said in genuine surprise, I blushed and smiled softly at the comment.

"H-hehehe you'd be surprised how often men can be kind." I said as I brushed a little of her hair back into it's place on her head. She blushed and cuddled up to me and I gently wrapped my arms around her. I was happy to be here right now, at this very moment even though I knew things would probably go back to how they were before after tonight, I found that all my anger seemed to have faded while I layed with Julia. I slowly closed my eyes and heard Julia whisper to me.

"Good night Katenshi~" She said gently as she placed a kiss on my forehead. "Sleep kiss~" she whispered and like that I was out like a light. I woke up to a loud thud and looked around. I found that Julia was holding Slicer... damnit. I grabbed my gloves and put them on then grabbed slicer. Julia stood up a bit upset. "Where did you get this?" She asked, tapping her foot.

"I've had it for a long while now, a few days after I joined the pirates I got it made." I said, leaving out the NAME of the pirates.

"Where have you been keeping it?" She asked with arms crossed.

"I-in the front of my jacket." I said nervously.

"The front of y- THAT MEANS THAT YOU WERE OF YOUR OWN FREE MIND!" she said angrily.

"Yes, but I could've disobeyed you, I didn't though." I said hoping to lessen her anger.

"Y-... that is true..." she said after thinking about it. "... well... I guess I can't really get angry at you without a good reason." Finally a woman... you hypocritical- "Well, I'm very sorry for yelling at you." she said as she walked over and kissed my cheek then smacked me.

"OW!" I exclaimed as I backed up from the force of the smack. "What was that for?!" I asked.

"For not telling me about this weapon of yours." She said as she pointed her finger at me as she had it in my face. I leaned back when she did that.

"Right." I said as I looked at her. She smiled and kissed my pecs. I blushed and giggled.

"Get dressed Kat. Then come downstairs." She ordered. I nodded and got dressed and walked down stairs. I saw that she had put on a red silk robe with black fur on the edges of it. (the ends of the sleeves, the collar, the bottom of the robe.) She'd tried it the strap for it around her waist and I smiled a bit as I slowly walked down and she smiled at me. "Hello again Kat, can you make breakfast?" She asked as she walked into the library. I wandered around for a little while and found the kitchen to the left of the massive stairs. I looked around and saw very little food, I decided to make a large stack of pancakes. When I brought them out to Julia she seemed a little more than unimpressed. I sighed and rubbed my head.

"I don't really know how to cook much, I'm a fighter, not a chef." I said and bowed in shame. She ate the pancakes and smiled a small bit as she did so. I smiled when I ate as well and soon we were up and walking around.

"Kat, why did you leave the Marines?" She asked. I sighed, it was a stupid topic really.

"Well, a stupid reason really." I said honestly. "They tossed me overboard one day and left me to die, even my friends in the Marines helped them." I said as I put my hands behind my head.

"That seems nothing like what a Marine would do." She said as she looked at me.

"The Marines are nothing like what people would think they are." I said as I looked forward. "They're fighting a pointless war, Marines try and Pirates are looking for The One Piece, causing chaos wherever they go, there are only a select few pirates who cause a good kind of chaos." I said as I stood at the door and leaned on the doorway. She sat down on the long couch. I looked at the china cabinet and saw an eye between it and the wall, my eyes went wide for a second when I didn't see any feet under the china cabinet, Robin was watching. I stood up and rubbed my eyes and looked again, the eye was gone.

"What?" Julia said as she stood up.

"N-nothing, I though I saw something outside, it was just a rose moving." I said as I pointed to one of the roses that had fallen off the bush and was rolling around. She nodded and smiled a bit.

"Sorry about stepping on such a touchy subject." She said as she walked off. I could tell she was onto my lie, she was not the brightest but she was no idiot. I turned around and saw a shadow behind a door, I walked over to the door and swung it open. All that was back there was a m- I closed the door and my eyes went wide. She... she lied to me, to everyone. I walked to the door when there was a knock. I opened the door and looked seriously at the entire gang.

"Kat..." Sanji said before kicking me in the face, I leaned back from the force. "That's for beating up Robin." He said as he kicked me in the gut while I was leaned back and it made me lean forward as I held my gut. "That was for beating me up." He said and placed the back of his shoe against the back of my head. "And this is for making Robin cry." He raised his foot and brought it down. I held my hand up and then gritted my teeth, I felt all the rage from yesterday come back, my blood began to boil as I looked at everyone with a look filled with seething rage.

"..." I growled loudly and tossed Sanji over my shoulder and he hit the floor and slid across the ground. I pulled out Slicer and held my arm bent behind my head with slicer in my hand to block Zoros sword. I pulled out the other sickle of slicer and spun around and swiped at Zoro, he jumped back in time to avoid the slice. He charged at me again and swung 2 blades at me, I managed to get the points of the blade to slide into the holes in Slicers chains and stab his swords into the ground then flung them into the cieling, I then firmly kicked him in the gut and he crashed into Franky, knocking them both and Usopp over. I felt static shock and looked up to see thunder clouds.

"THUNDER BOLT TEMPO!" Nami exlaimed, I spun slicer over my head (Like helicopter) and the lightning crashed into slicer and barely shocked my hand. I growled and tossed Slicer at Nami like a spear. She rolled out of the way and I swung slicer at her and she was cut across the arms pretty badly. Chopper roared and turned into a bulky monster. I looked up as he brought down a massive fist upon me, I held up slicer and Chopper hit it, I wrapped it around his arm tightly and he started to shrink, he changed into a wider version of himself.

"Kung fu point!" he shouted and whirled around and thrusted a hoof at me. I growled and punched his hoof, he groaned and went flying back into Brook, Brook caught Chopper and layed him down and charged at me.

"Polka continuum!" he exclaimed and thrusted his Sea Prism sword at me, I used Slicers blades to parry them and growled as I used Slicers other end to swipe at him, he jumped away in time and I used the reaction time to bash him with the handle of Slicer. He went flying and Franky caught him. Franky glared daggers at me.

"OW! Suuuuper uncool Kat! Prepare to suffer! Strong Right!" he shouted and out came the arm and he punched at me with tremendous force. I summoned Bloodbreaker and thrusted the top of it at the fist. Frankys arm was knocked back and his left hand was sucked into his arm and out came cannonballs, I sliced them up and they made loud clanking when they hit the ground. He leaned his shoulder at me and a panel opened up revealing rockets. "R-" was all he could get out before the spike of Slicers left handle jabbed into his arm and imploded the arm. "OW! I'm down!" he exlclaimed as he fell onto Usopp. Luffy was the only one standing now. He gritted his teeth and got into position.

"GHHH! KAAAAAT!" He shouted at me as he charged forward. I dropped Slicer and got ready. He reared his hand back and it extended far back, I reared my hand back and when luffy got close and threw his punch. "JET BULLET!" he shouted as his arm turned black and began to steam. I threw my own punch at his.

"RAGE FIST!" I shouted and my own hand began to steam when it felt like it was on fire, our fists clashed and bent the walls around us away from us. I grunted and grabbed Luffy and punched his stomach as hard as I could, and slammed him into the stairs. I growled and punched him over and over. I stopped and turned around and grabbed Slicer. I heard clapping and turned around to see Julia clapping. I kept quiet as I panted a bit.

"Well done KAT!" she exclaimed. I saw her in a black business jacket with a white dress shirt and a short skirt, long stockings and stilettos. She ran down and I could see Sanjis nose start to bleed when Julia walked over him. I stood there and took a deep breath and put on a fake smile. "Oh! These are-! Kat you've done so well!" she said with a smile. I nodded and accepted the hug, I was so close to stabbing her in the back when she turned around and looked at Luffy. "Oh boy, I can't believe you beat the infamous Straw Hat pirate captain Monkey D. Luffy and the entire crew... wait... I only count 8." she said as she looked around and saw Usopp under Franky. "Where's the woman? Nico Robin?" She said. I smirked and shrugged.

"I'm not sure, She must not've come." I said as she sighed sadly.

"Awww darn, that's to bad." She said as she smirked. "Oh boy this'll be a lot of money if we turn them in." She said as she ran to the living room. I followed behind her. "Alsoo... Don't think I don't know you're one of them." she said with a smirk as she turned around pointing her fingers like a gun at me with a small kiss mark on the tips of her fingers. I smiled and held my hands up. "That's a good boy. It's sad really, you were so good to me and it gets sooo lonely here in the mansion." She laughed. I grinned. "What're you smiling about you little prick? You're about to die, why smile?" she said as she walked up putting the finger gun in my face.

"Cause, I don't think it's normal for you to have arms growing out of your shoulder dumbass." I said. She gasped when 2 hands covered her mouth and kept her lips apart, 2 grew out of her armpits and held her arms apart and 4 more bent her backwards. She struggled and I turned around to see Robin with her arms crossed upwards.

"Hehehehe." Robin giggled. I walked up and hugged her tightly. She pushed me off and smacked me.

"Alright, I deserved that." I said as I held my cheek. Robin gasped when as she fell backwards. I turned around and saw Julia with an angry smirk. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" I shouted angrily.

"I gave her my patented Kiss la Kill~" she said as she rubbed her lips. "One kiss and she'll be dead within an hour." she said and grinned at me. "Now you'll lose one of your beloved crew members, and watch as she does slowly and painfully. Don't worry though, you'll die before she does." She growled and blew a kiss at me. I growled and swiped Slicer at the black kiss mark as it flew towards me and it broke like glass. I growled angrily. I remembered my dream and then realised this is the event it foretold, that made me angrier.

"JULIAAAAAAA!" I roared angrily and charged at her.

"Kiss la KILL!" she shouted and kissed at me. I dodged and when the mark hit the floor the carpet began to shrivel up. I growled and swiped angrily at her.

"GRAAHHHH! SCYTHE-SCYTHE SLICE WAVES!" I shouted and swiped faster, the air seemed to slice through everything that was in its path when I sliced at her and missed.

"Ghhh! Love punch!" she said and kissed. A red bubble appeared and grew, it turned into a big fist and flew right at me. I swung at it but missed, when it connected it felt like a piston was hitting me, the force sent me flying into the wall. I gasped when I hit the wall. I looked forward and saw she was formng a lot more. "Love punch blaster!" she said with a smirk. I rolled, jumped and spun out of the way of an endless barage of red fists. I yelled in pain when 2 hit my shoulder in the same spot. It knocked my shoulder out of its place but I kept moving. I growled and swiped at Julia angrily when I got close. I growled and smashed my shoulder back into place when I fell forward, I yelled in more pain but got up and looked towards Julia. "My my Kat~ So bloodthristy!" she laughed.

"I'll kill you and I'll not stop with your death, I'll tear you apart piece-by piece, then I'll toss all of the pieces into the most Sea monster infested area I can find and then watch as they eat you up, Then I'll hunt down every single one of those sea monsters and cook them up for dinner." I said as I sharpened the blades of Slicer against eachother. I growled and grinned when she had a look of horror on her face. I charged and thrusted the spikes of Slicer forward like spears. I barely missed each time.

"Kiss l-" I had heard enough and thrusted the right spike at her face. She gasped and bended backwards and kicked my chin. I grinned and stabbed one of slicers left sickles into her leg and she screamed, and boy was it satisfying, I spun her around and she screamed even more as she was spun, I slammed her into the ground and the blade went completely through her leg and into the floor. I stood over her and she tried to blow a kiss. I slammed the point of one of Slicers right sickles into her hand and she screamed and cried. I stood over her and grabbed her and lifted her up a bit.

"You're gonna fix Robin or I'm gonna drive a spike through that disgusting face of yours." I said angrily. She spat into my face and it didn't bug me.

"GO TO HELL! You're a deaad man! I have a husband! I'm married t-" She exclaimed angrily.

"Admiral Akainu" I finished. "Yes I saw that earlier, your little admiral jacket and the photos gave it away." I said with a grin.

"You know that he'll not send you to Impel Down! He'll do to you what he did to Whitebeard, only this time there won't be a body!" She said with a wicked grin as she struggled as much as her weakening body would let her. I grinned and grabbed her chin.

"Yes, I know that, and I don't plan to die by anyones hands." I said as I grinned. "So, you wanna see your little husband theory play through and give me the cure or should I kill you now, wait for Akainu to come for my life and have our master doctor fix Robin." I said wit a smirk, her eyes grew wide. "Yup, so, you can save yourself by just giving me the way to fix Robin. Or I could kill you and your efforts would all be in vain." I said. She growled and her lips turned white.

"H-here, just place this on your hand and then apply it to her lips!" She said in defeat. I pressed the palm of my hand to her lips and then pulled them away. I knew she'd try to pull something so I waited until her lips faded back to normal and pressed it to her lips. Her eyes went wide and I smirked. "W-what did you just do!?" he arms began to shrivel up slowly.

"Knew you'd try to pull something, so give me the real antidote and on both hands, I'll give you one and the other goes to Robin." I said. She pannicked and did Just as I told her, I held up my end of the bargain and gave her one of the kisses and walked over to Robin, Placed the kiss on her lips and watched as she stopped squirming in pain and laid there. I smiled and gently brushed the hair that got into her face out of her face and kissed her cheek. I grinned and walked over to the gang and saw them all getting up. I watched them all growl at me. "Don't worry guys, I'm on your side." I said as I pointed to Julia. They all gasped and Sanji growled and round house kicked me. I caught the kiss and then threw im over to her. He pulled the blades out and tossed them aside, they slid to my feet and hit my boots. I watched as she panted and bled a lot.

"CHOPPER!" Sanji said. I watched as Chopper ran over. I watched her kiss her own wounds and Sanji blushed. I sighed sadly and stomped on the floor, Slicer flew up into the air, I grabbed the handle as she turned and her lips began to glow black. Chopper and Sanji were in her line of fire. I tossed Slicer at her.

"KISS LA-" was all she got out before Slicers sickle went through her head and out her neck. Sanji and everyone else gasped and covered their mouths. I growled and walked into the living room, opened the door and watched as Sanji began to cry for her. That made me angry. I walked over and kicked him and stood over him as his nose bled.

"WHAT THE-" Chopper began. I slammed the jacket on the floor and then pulled Sanji up by the collar.

"DON'T YOU DARE CRY FOR HER!" I said angrily. "She was prepared to kill me, you, every one of us!" I said as I pointed to the jacket. "She was Akainus wife, so all of you better not even shed one tear!" I said. They all looked at me with a mix of shock and horror. I stood there and everyone walked out, Chopper picked Robin up and carried her off as she slept. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed 4 knives and walked back to the body. I pulled slicer out, stapled Julia to the wall by all 4 limbs and then left a message for Akainu. I walked out and slammed the door to that wretched mansion.

It was 3 days before the gang started to actually look for me and talk to me. They all talked to me as I sat in the same spot for 3 days straight. They all didn't blame me for the rage and actions that happened on that day. I sat there doing nothing and sleeping when the night came. Sanji brought me small things to eat, apples, bread, milk, oranges. I ate them all and when the 4th day arrived I was visited by everyone. I turned around and looked at them. "..." Everyone wasn't sure what to say. Eventually Chopper stepped up. "K-kat..." He said timidly.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"T-thank you for saving us. I-i'm sorry about what happened back there." He said like it'd happened mear minutes ago. I nodded. "I-i'm also sorry about how we acted. I know this isn't helping that we've been so distant lately." He apologised.

"S-so sorry." Usopp bowed at me.

"I-it's alright guys, really, I'm okay." I assured them.

"Idiot... Don't you get it." Nami said. I rolled my eyes and looked at him. "We're also sorry about what happened with Julia... she abused your mind right?" Nami asked seriously. I nodded and turned away. "W-we were watching you, at least Sanji was. He could tell by the ways you acted, falling to her will, doing anything she asked without question, and letting her treat you like shit." She said. I looked away and wondered why I did that... then I thought that the kiss must've still affected me even if I didn't know it. I nodded and held my head. Luffy walked over and set his Straw Hat on my head.

"Kat, you think you're really okay?" He asked seriously. I thought about all that had happened and then my heart began to ache. I grabbed onto the rim of the hat and started to cry a bit.

"...Y-you Idiot! Of course I'm NOT fine!" I said as I curled up. "I've never been so hurt in my entire life!" I said as I hit the ground. "I never cried when I thought of abandonment, I never cried when I was abused by the Marines, I didn't cry when I found out she lied to me, I never cry about anything but when I thought about losing any of you all... I start to cry! I've only known you all for a month at most and you've all become my real family, I couldn't bare to lose any of you." I shouted at them. "I-i wanna grow stronger, and stronger and stronger, and stronger! I never wanna feel the way I felt when Robin was dying again! I don't wanna lose any of you, I wanna protect you all no matter what!" I cried. I heard everyone giggle a bit. "L-luffy! I swear to you, I WILL make you the KING of the pirates! Sanji I WILL get you to the All Blue! Zoro I will get you to the status of master swordsman! Usopp I will make you an amazing Pirate! Nami I'll find a way to help make a map of the world! Franky, the Sunny WILL make it all around the world! Robin, I will get you to the information you seek! Brook, I promise that Laboon will see you again! Chopper you'll cure every disease! I swear on my life I'll make all of your dreams come true! I won't let myself die until all of your dreams come true!" I shouted to the heavens. I could hear Franky, Usopp, Brook and Chopper starting to cry. It took a little bit but Luffy started to sniffle.

"That doesn't make me happy you bastard!" Chopper cried as he hit my head.

"D-damnit Kat! You bastard! Why'd you gotta get all sappy on us?" Usopp said as he wept.

"Y-you idiot." Nami said as she cried a bit.

"OHHHH KAT!" Brook said as he hugged me. "You sentimental son of a gun! Thank youuuu!" he cried.

"Waaaaaahhhh! That was a suuuper emotional speech! Bravo!" I heard Franky cry and blow his nose.

"Oh you guuuys!" Luffy said as he wrapped his arms around us all.

"Heheh." I heard Sanji chuckle as he smirked. "Idiot, we don't need your help." He said with a grin.

"Heh, like you could handle our dreams." Zoro said with a smile.

"Hmhmhmhm, such determination." Robin said with a smile.

I smiled happily and giggled a bit in my tears. Luffy finally let go and we all wiped our eyes. I smiled and put Luffys hat back on his head. He smiled and moved it a bit an looked at me. "Shishishi!" he giggled.

"Zuahahahahahah!"I laughed.

"Alright already!" Nami said as she walked over. "Let's just head to the Sunny already!" She said as she pointed to the seas.

"Not yet!" I said with a smirk. "I've gotta pay that slave market a visit still! I've gotta thank them for selling me to that wretch." I said as I walked past.

-3 days later-

"WELCOOOOME BAAAAACK EVERYOOOONE!" Jacky exclaimed and the crowd went wild. I sat quietly. "ARE YOU ALL REAAAAADYYYYY FOR ANOTHER EXCITING SALE!?" he asked and everyone clapped and cheered. I looked over into the crowd and looked at my friends in disguise. I smirked when I saw Jacky bring out the first slave. "First off tonight, we caught the extremely famous RORONOA ZORO while he was passed out at a bar!" he laughed and everyone laughed along. I smirked and raised and lowered my glasses in just the slightest way, I got one in reply, then another, then another. We were all ready. "Let's start the bidding off at-" He began.

"FREEEEDOOOOOM!" I shouted and everyone looked to me. I tore off my fake mustache, the absolutely awful suit I was wearing, the hat and pulled out Slicer. Sanji stood up and toor off his fake mustache, the monicle and the large cloak, Usopp and Brook emerged from the cloak. Franky and Chopper blocked the main exits and Robin and Nami took of their dress disguises, Luffy emerged from the back in the 10 tons of make-up it took us to make him look like an old man with all the guards knocked out and the freed slaves, and tossed Zoro his swords. Jacky backed up in fear as Zoro cut himself free. I smirked and stepped down to the stage and looked Jacky in the eyes. "Remember me?" I said with a happy tone.

"N-no! H-how are you here!? You should be dead! We left you with Julia!" He said as he struggled when Robin used her powers to hold him how he was. "She's supposed to have killed you!" He said.

"Yes yes, she tried oh so valiantly, but in the end, just like every other marine, she fell to my blade." I said as I shined Slicer in his face.

"You killed her?! HAHAHH! You're a dead man! Akainu will find you and kill you, he won't leave a body to be identified, that is if Aokiji and Kizaru and all the other marine admirals don't kill you first!" He laughed.

"Yes yes, everyone's gonna get me." I said giving him the Jazz hands. "Ohhhhh I'm QUAKING in my boots." I said sarcastically. "Just shut up you piece of shit." I said as I raised Slicer up and then slashed him across the chest, killing him instantly. That was so satisfying. We all turned and walked out freely and happily.

-About a week later, after recieving word of the events that transpired, back at the Volcanic Saphire Mansion.-

"Akainu sir." One of my subordinates said to me as I gazed upon the message that little prick Katenshi left me.

"What?" I said angrily as everyone investigated the entire house.

"We believe he was hear at least a week ago but only left the island 2 days ago." He said. I grabbed him by his collar.

"THEN FIND HIM!" I shouted. I dropped him and he ran off. I turned back to the body and glared at it. That little prick dared leave such a message!? 'Life's a bitch, like your wifey here, come get me Hot head! I fucking dare you, send every admiral after me. Come TRY to kill me. I'll be waiting for you Marine pussies. ~Katenshi the Blood Reaper' That little punk will not survive the month. I walked out and headed to the ships. I'll not leave even an atom of that little brat! Once I see him he's a dead pirate! I ordered that his bounty be raised to 400 million, it only went up to 350 million. I can't wait to catch that little punk. 


	5. Chapter 5

/The Weight of the Blade Ch. 5/

"Hahahahahahah!" I laughed as I watched the Marines being raced out of our sights. "Ahahahaahahah!" I laughed and rolled on the deck as they were out of sight within minutes and their cannonballs only made waves for us to ride on.

"KAT!" Sanji shouted as he kicked me. He had on his normal shoes so it just hurt. "GET TO WORK AND HELP US!" he yelled.

"Alright! Alright!" I said as I sat up and ran to the sails and helped guide the ship. I giggled a little as we sailed smoothly. The Marines had been chasing us for about 4 days now and everytime they got close to us we just sailed right by.

"God, Why do you laugh at them everytime we nearly get caught?" Nami said with a slight glare.

"Yeaaah!" Usopp said as he got his long nose in my face. I glared at him. "It's like you want us to get caught." Usopp pointed out.

"It's cause I do!" I laughed.

"MORON!" Nami, Usopp, Luffy and Sanji said as they back handed me a little.

"Why would you want to get us caught!? The second we're in their hands they'll do everything in their power to keep us there!" Nami said withher long sharp teeth and pupil-less eye look.

"They'll not rest until we're dead you idiot!" Usopp growled at me.

"Yeah! And no lady should ever face such hardships!" Sanji said as he glared and growled angrily at me.

"Yeah yeah, I get it, I wanna be captured because even if they do so they'll never take us alive, you all know this, pluuus I wanna see just how badly Akainu wants to kill me!" I laughed. "Hot headed bastard will never catch me." I said as I laughed slightly.

"Hmhmhmhmhm, I just hope you don't get us burned to a crisp with your desires Kat." Robin giggled. I ran to the rails and looked behind us and smiled when I couldn't even hear cannon fire much less see any waves caused by cannonballs.

"ALL CLEAR!" I shouted and everyone tied the sails down and let the sea breeze guide us. I sighed happily and walked to the central mast and pulled out my book that I never got to finish. I got to the part where they young hero was about to fight the dark being when I was interrupted by Usopp.

"Kat! Come look at this!" He shouted at me. I sighed and set my book down and walked to the front of the Sunny and looked out to the seas. I gasped when I saw huge amounts of wood, crates, scraps of cloth, ropes, and even a floating dead pirate body, in total there was 2 or 3 ships worth of supplies floating near the wreckage. Nami got everyone to pull in as much of the supplies as we could. I looked at the wreckages closely. "What could've done this and why?" Usopp asked as he helped me haul up a crate of grains.

"I have no idea, but I doubt it was some Sea monster." I said as I hauled up a crate of ammunition. I looked at the wreckages as we passed them by. I couldn't believe something like this would even happen, and when the Marines saw this they'd think we did this. I watched the sea for anything odd, nothing. We sailed smoothly for a while. While going through the haul I noticed a small hole in one of the crates, it was perfectly rounded and had scorch marks around it, I asked around and everyone said that this crate was empty when they found it and opened it up. I looked at the hole closely, I ran my fingers around the insides of the hole, it was perfect, not a single rough edge, not a single splinter, no nothing. I wondered what made this hole, not a gun, not a bullet, definetly not some kind of insect, and these scorch marks, they look like whatever made this hole suddenly burst flames when it got out. I held my chin and then tossed the box overboard since it had nothing in it, except for that one side, I kept that side to examine. I left it in my bed on the Sunny and then got back to examining the rest of the cargo we loaded up. I noticed an odd little rock when I examined one of the crates. It was inside of a crate filled with grains. I tossed it around a bit and found that it was warm, very warm. I shrugged and tossed it overboard. I heard tiny screams after the rock hit the water. I looked at the water as I leaned over the rails and saw nothing. I shrugged and went back to examining the cargo. I never found any other rocks like the first one so I went to Nami with a list of all that we hauled in. 7,000 rounds of ammunition for rifles and pistols, 3 boxes filled to the brim with grains, 4 crates of herbs, a barrel of rifles and swords, and one chest of treasures. I did the math of it all and if we sold the munitions, the guns and swords, and an entire box of grains we'd make about 5,000,000 at the most.

"Well done!" Nami said as she patted my head. "go back and label the boxes so we'll know what to sell." I nodded a bit as she said that. I did as instructed and used some black paint to label each of the crates. 'Munitions to be sold' 'Arms to be sold' 'Grains to be sold' all of which I set with the rest of the supplies with the labels facing the door. I walked outside and shoved the treasure chest into the room with the rest of the treasure. I closed the door when I walked out and smiled when I saw a chance to fish. I grabbed a rod out of the aquarium and casted my line and sat there, eventually I was joined by Usopp, Chopper and Luffy. We sat there for a while as everyone walked around the ship and did what they wanted. I eventually caught a fish, a tiny one. I glared at it an Usopp reeled in a boot, Chopper pulled in a big fish, Luffy pulled in a whopper of a fish, it was bigger than we were. I helped Luffy and Usopp get the fish into the aquarium then we all went back to the fishing rods. We grabbed ours and waited another couple of hours before we pulled in some more fish, Luffy hauled in a swordfish, Usopp a couple of empty cloth sacks and a mackeral, Chopper hauled in a venomous fish and was bitten by it, he fixed himself up instantly and threw his fish into the bucket, and I managed to pull in a Sea Serpent, a long eel like creature that had venom that made you numb within seconds, and long whiskers that could shock you as well, big gins on the top and bottom of its head and a short fin on the end, and a panda shark, a shark that had black and white stripes and spots on it's body. We tossed our fish into the aquarium, 'cept the venomous 2, Sanji immediately cooked them up and seperated the venomous areas and we properly disposed of them, and by that I mean we tossed them overboard and watched the fish float up to the surface. A half hour later we all got some delicious fish meals and then we all wandered the ship, talking.

"So you think you can cut a bullet air after it's been fired?" Usopp said as I walked with him.

"Well yeah, I do think I could do that." I said with a grin.

"Ohhhh! Challenge! I make a bet that you can't cut one but to make the bet more challenging, you need to try to cut at least 3 out of the five." Usopp said with a smirk.

"Ohohohoh!" Luffy said as he stretched his arms and sprung up onto the rail.

"Ohhhh challenge accepted." I said as I crossed my arms.

"FRANKY!" Usopp called. Franky came out from under the deck.

"Yeah?" Franky said.

Within minutes we were ready, I was on the left side of the ship and Franky was on the right, we both were facing eachother and Franky had his left arm ready to fire bullets. I had my the new Scythe I got from when I face Aokiji out, I decided it needed to be named Blaze Bright. I held Blaze Bright and looked at Franky.

"You ready to pay 300,000 Beli?" Usopp said with a smirk. I shrugged a little.

"Are you?" I asked with a smirk.

"HAH! Okay Franky, Let him have it." Usopp shouted as he got out of the way. I held the handle of Blaze Bright in both hands.

"Right! Weaaapons LEEEEFT!" He shouted and fired his bullets mike a machine gun. I took a deep breath and swiped at the bullets multiple times. I heard 10 or 12 pieces of metal hit the ground. I walked around and found 10 pieces of bullets, I pieced them all together and they made 5 bullets.

"OH YEAAAAH!" I shouted happily. Usopps jaw hit the floor.

"HOLY CRAP!" Usopp said in surprise.

"Yahoooo!" Nami and Luffy said as they jumped into the air.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah!" Franky laughed and Zoro grinned.

"Tsk, hehehehe." Zoro giggled as he looked at me.

"PAY UP USOPP!" I laughed as I walked over. Usopp slumped over in defeat and handed me a big wad of money. I counted it and then he handed me a couple more dollars. "Hehehehe, pleasure doing business with you." I said as I walked off, shoving all of my money in the jeweled sack I'd gotten the day I got all that Sea Prism stone. I walked out and finally got back to my book, it was in that instance that Nami called me over. I set my book down and walked to her. I looked at her and she pointed into the supplies room.

"Sanji wants the herbs, mind bringing them to him?" She asked. I sighed and nodded. "Thank you." she said as she walked off. I picked up the 4 crates of herbs and carried them to Sanji. I set them down and re-opened them on the tables. He thanked me and had me search through them. I decided to organize all the herbs and Sanji appreciated the neatness of my work. I handed him some mint leaves and he chopped them up then ground the leaves into a paste, then slathered the mint over some Lamb meat. I smiled and left after he told me I could go. I walked to the book, picked it up and then Luffy called me over. I hit my head and set the book down again and walked to him. I looked at him and he smiled.

"Hey Kat! Do you think I could see that red scythe?" Luffy asked. He clearly ment Bloodbreaker. I gave him an unamused look and rolled my eyes as I summoned Bloodbreaker and handed it to him. He smiled and swung it around. I grabbed the blade when he was about to cut the ship to pieces. "Damn, this thing is heavy!" he laughed as I took it from him, I tossed Bloodbreaker around with one hand with ease. "Whooooa! So coooool!" Luffy said as I tossed it high into the air and caught it with ease. I giggled a bit and let Bloodbreaker fade. I decided to do a few tricks for him, I started with spinning Seas Slayer infront, and to my sides like a windmill, I tossed it into the air and it changed to Blaze Bright, I caught it in my hands as I held it over my head and spun it over my head (like a helicopter, If you're wondering why I do this it's because there are no Helicopters in this world as far as I know) and then swung it like a golf club on both sides of me. I was getting a lot of attention from Usopp, Chopper, Brook and Franky. I smiled and tossed Blaze Bright into the air and jumped high into the air, Blaze Bright landed on it's pole standing straight up and I landed on the very top of it, on the curved pieces of metal, with one foot and held my arms apart. "WHOOOOOOA!" Usopp, Chopper and Luffy said with sparkling eyes. "SOOO COOOL!" They all said happily.

"Zuahahahahahahah!" I laughed and then back flipped off of Blaze Bright, Blaze Bright then faded in a puff of fire. I landed perfectly, Usopp pulled out a small board with a 10 on it, Chopper gave me a 10 and Luffy gave me a 9.5. "9.5?!" I said with a bit of an upset tone. "Why a 9.5!?" I asked.

"Your footing was off." He said. I gave him a nagging with the same long teeth and pupil-less eyes look that Nami and Usopp give me. I growled a bit and walked off. I grabbed my book, and just as I opened it someone tapped my shoulder, I gripped the outside of the book HARD. I turned to them fast then calmed down when I saw it was Robin.

"Oh, hey Robin." I said with a slight smile.

She smiled back and sat with me. "Hello Reaper. Good to see you back to your old self." she said as she pulled out a small book, opened it up and began to read. I sighed and started to finally get to reading my book. It ended with a funny scene and then a plot twist at the end. "...whoa." I said with a smile of total satisfaction. "That was soo good!" I shouted as I raised my book up and held it open proudly. Robin giggled slightly and went back to reading her book after she looked at me. I smiled and want and set the book back in the bookshelf I found it in. I went back to Robins side and sat there for a while. I smiled when she leaned on me in the very slightest way. I was having a good time until we got close to some Marine ships. Nami called for everyone to get ready. "Hmhmhmhm another Marine search party." She said. I nodded and ran to the front of the ship.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK FRANKY!?" Usopp shouted to Franky as he ran to the wheel. "Should we ditch them again?" he asked when Franky got close.

"Hmmmmm I'm not sure this time, we may not have enough cola for a Coup De Burst." He said seriously. I crossed my arms and looked out at the party of 3 ships.

"Ugh, fine, then we'll just have to fight past them!" Nami said with her hands on her hips.

"Heheheh finally something interesting." Zoro said as he rested his arm on the swords at his waist.

"Tsk, clingier than ticks these Marines are." Sanji said as he lit another cigarette and blew a cloud of smoke.

"FINALLY!" I said as I held my fists in the air and slowly brought them down like I was pulling something very fast. "'Bout damn time! I finally get to show those damn Marines who they think they're fucking with." I said with a smirk.

"Right! Sail towards them." Franky said as he kept sailing forward. We eventually were aimed at and fired at. I helped Zoro with cutting up the cannonballs coming our way using Slicer. Eventually we got close enough that we could use our cannons and I used Luffy to get onto one of the ships. I grinned when marines with swords and guns attacked. I took care of almost all of them with one massive swipe of Slicers blades. I turned and barely avoided a massive flying fist made of lava. I rolled and then got up to see Akainu.

"GREENHORN!" He shouted angrily. Yeah, I'd definetly pissed him off enough. If I lost here there would DEFINETLY be no body left to send back to marine ford. "I'll kill you where you stand you smug little son of a bitch!"

"Awww that's so adoooorable!~ You think your words matter." I said like an adult to a little kid. I could tell he was really getting pissed off, Luffy was giggling.

"WHY YOU-!" he began.

"What's wrong little baby? Gonna cryyy?" I laughed and grinned at him.

"GHHH! YOU LITTLE! HOW DARE A LITTLE YOUNG PRICK LIKE YOU TALK LIKE THAT TO-" He tried again.

"Wahahahaha! Oh god you think that I care that you're a 'marine admiral'." I laughed when I spoke to him. "Title doesn't mean shit to me dumbass." I said as I crossed my arms. "Regardless of title you're still gonna fall to my blade." I said with a grin.

"HAHAHAH!" He laughed. "You think a country bumpkin like you could kill me?! You couldn't even scratch me." He said with a cocky grin. "How funny that a little shitkicker thinks that he can defeat me." He said with a bigger grin.

"Mh, I love it when you talk dirty, oh and by the way; Didn't I kill your WIFE?" I said, that set his eyes to a flame. "Hmhmhmhm there it is, oh and by the way, she was all over me the night before." I said with a grin and that really got his body boiling. "Oh yeah, she definetly wanted me. She'd been away from her 'loving husband' So long that she practically begged for it." I glared. Luffy looked surprised. "I already figured out the agreement you 2 had, she buys off captured pirates and waits for your next visit so you can off them!" I said with a glare. "It's funny how you simply put someone you love dearly in the line of fire for you. It's also sickening." I said as I summoned Seas Slayer. "You put your own wife in danger simply because you needed a way to get higher in the ranks. It makes me sick." I said as I swung Seas Slayer to my side.

"HOOOOW DARE YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE THE HERO HERE!? HOOOW DARE YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE BETTER THAN THE MARINES! You a simple pirate, the bane of justice, think that you are the hero here!"He growled and his hands became bright orange and dark orange as the magma on his arms expanded and made massive magma fists. Luffy got into his stance and he began to steam up, I crouched a little and held Slayer out behind me. "Julia was a marine admiral, if she died in her line of duty then she simply couldn't handle her job!" He growled, sickening. "NOW YOU AND STRAW HAT WILL FALL HERE!" He shouted and threw punches and his magma fists flew forward.

"GUM-GUM! REEEEEED HAWWWWWWK!" he shouted and threw his red hawk into one of the fists.

"SCYTHE-SCYYYYYTHE! HAMMER BLAAADE!" I shouted and threw Seas Slayer and it spun and became enveloped in water and formed a big disk. Both of our attacks hit both magma fists at the same time.

"MAGMA WILL NO SUCCUMB TO FIRE OR WATER! DON'T YOU 2 GET IT!?" Akainu shouted. "Fire is a weaker form of magma and water just evaporates in magmas wake!" Akainu shouted, niether of our attacks faltered in the slightest.

"Weaker? Evaporates!?" I said angrily. Both of our attacks went through the fists and headed right for Akainu. "HAH! DON'T BOTHER WITH SCIENCE LESSONS! Nothing bores us more!" I said as Akainu when flying into the edge of the ship. Luffy looked at me with a bright smile. "Heh, don't think I'm gonna let you lay even a finger on my captain! I'll make Ace proud, LUFFY WILL BECOME THE KING OF THE PIRATES!" I yelled at him and Seas Slayer fomed back into my hands.

"RIGHT!" Luffy said with a grin. "We'll not lose to you Akainu! I'll make you pay for what you did to Ace!" Luffy said as his arms turned black. "Armament!" he shouted.

"Let's do this!" I said as I held Seas Slayer up to the air. I smirked and felt another rush flow through me. "TIME FOR A NEW BLADE!" I said. I felt a rush of cold flow through me and Seas Slayer morphed. It turned into a bright blue blade that was cold as Ice, the blade was made to look like it was made out of rigid ice, it had many hooks and a real good curve to it, the pole on it was a long cold piece of steel with saphires and blue diamonds on the pole, they had the Japenese symbol for Ice carved into them and at the top of the pole was a big piece of saphire that was carved into an octagonal spike, the bottom had an ice stalagtite with lots of spikes on it. I grinned and decided to call it Frigid Edge. I charged at Akainu with Luffy. "COME OOOON!" I shouted.

"MAGMA FISTS!" Akainu shouted and his arms became enveloped in magma. "Come face your deaths you stupid pirates!" Akainu shouted as he aimed his fists into the air. "METEOR VOLCANOOOO!" He shouted and launched massive fists of lava into the air, hundreds of flying magma fists flew into the air and started to come down on us.

"COUUUUUP DE BURST!" I heard Franky shout and blasted the Sunny out of the way of the fists. Me and Luffy did our things and got out of the way of each and every flying fist of magma. We charged toward Akainu but were slow to realise that the Lava plowed through the ship and into the sea. We felt the very sea and ship rumble as it sank, what's weird was that the ship was shaking more violently than it would normally be if it were sinking. I looked around and so did Luffy, we felt the Sea begin to sway as a giant mass of land began to rise up from the sea, Akainu could do THIS!? Water really did just evaporate in magmas wake... but I wasn't gonna let him intimidate me over some science lesson. I growled and the ship finally crashed into bit and broke. Me and Luffy got trapped under the rubble but quickly got out. We saw Akainu with a big grin on his face in the middle of the island while we were on opposite edges. I growled and grabbed Frigid Edge and ran towards luffy while keeping my eyes on Akainu, Luffy ran towards me doing the same thing. I let the sharp edge of Frigid Edge rub against the ground making a loud scraping noise, I saw the ground that Frigid Edge touched became steaming from the cold against the heat and got an idea. I stoped by Luffy and grinned. I spun Fridgie around like a windmill, first it was slowly, then I got a whole lot faster.

"You're only making things HOTTER!" Akainu said as his legs and arms became enveloped in magma when he slammed his fist against the ground and magma erupted from the ground. I grinned and kept getting faster.

"What-" Luffy began. I looked at him and he nodded. "Alright, I trust you." He nodded and stood behind me an took a deep breath. I grinned and kept spinning faster and faster, the wind started to get cold, VERY cold. I let Luffy blow the air he had used to inflate himself and added to the cold wind. I looked at the ground and saw that the entire island was being affected by the wind, the ground wasn't glowing bright orange anymore and I could see spikes of ice growing around the tunnel of wind in curved form. I grinned and focused and saw a bright blue light envelope the scythe as It spun faster than ever. I grinned and kept spinning it. Akainu was running towards us and I could see his leg growing brighter then fading.

"LUFFY! GIVE HIM AN ELEPHANT GATLING!" I shouted, I grinned and took a deep breath. "Ice time vortex, ICE AGE!" I shouted and blew air into the tunnel, the tunnel turned into a tornado and it started to make giant spikes of ice grow pointing behind Akainu as he began to slow down.

"RIGHT!" He said as he jumped high into the air, miles and miles up. I grinned and saw Akainu try to throw a punch, he stopped inches from my face, completely cooled down and encased in his own cooled magma. I looked up and saw 2 massive black fists coming from Luffys arms. I jumped back and held Fridgie behind me and watched as Luffy fell to earth.

"GUM GUUUUUUM!" I heard as he fell closer. Akainus casing began to warm up and I started spinning again, cooling him back down. His casing cracked. I grinned and stopped spinning it, Akainu broke free to late as a massive fist crushed him. "ELEEEPHAAANT GATAAAAALLIIIIIIIING!" Luffy shouted and his rain of fists got faster and faster. I grinned and pulled out Slicer. I waited for a good five or six minutes before Luffy stopped hitting him and jumped back. Akainu stood up weakly and I could see his squished body of lava began to form again I spun Slicer around like a windmill at my side and ran towards him. I grinned and saw the perfect opprotunity. I used my other hand to slice him in half with Fridgie and saw him standing there and I grinned and he looked over at me as I threw Slicers spike through the center of the bottom of his top half. It was at this moment that little Timmy knew he fucked up, it went all the way through his boy and the hooks of slicer were sticking out his ears, the spike out of his cap and I grinned happily and spun his top half around my head and kept spinning him. I used the other end of Slicer to impale his lower half and spun that around as well. I grinned maliciously as bits of lava flung off him and onto me and it burned me a lot. The 2 halfs eventually flew off and I jumped into the air and spun around randomly and the 2 scythes whipped around with me.

"SCYTHE-SCYYYYYYYYYTHE! WHIPLASHEER!" I shouted and sliced Akainu to bits, each time I did his body would try to reform but another slash would go through him. This next bit was for the pain Akainu caused Luffy, THIS IS FOR ACE, FOR WHITEBEARD! FOR EVERYONEE! "SCYTHE-SCYTHE!" I shouted as the chains wrapped around Akainus 2 halfs and brought them together. I landed on the ground and was glad I landed on the edge of the Islands, "WATER BODY SLAAAAM!" I screamed angrily as I SLAMMED him into the water and yanked Slicer off of him. I let the bastard sink as I stood on the edge of the island as Slicer wrapped around my waist and arms as I held the sickles handles and panted since that entire attack had exhausted me and the burns on me and my clothing were making it worse. I slowly fell back onto the ground and layed there with a grin on my face. Luffy ran over with a couple burns and a big grin on his face.

"You did it." He said as he helped me up. "That was amazing!" he said as he waved at the Sunny as It sailed closer. I waved weakly and grinned.

"That..." I panted as I spoke. "Was for Ace... and Whitebeard." I said as I smiled and let Slicer hang from the chains on my arms. Chopper hopped down from the Sunny with his med-pack.

"You won?" He asked as he put some cream on my arm. I gritted my teeth and bared it as he did it to all my wounds. "Where is he?" Chopper asked. Everyone hopped down and looked around on the flat island. There was no body. I grinned and coughed a bit.

"H-hehehehe, he's probably at the bottom of the ocean by now." I said weakly. Everyone gasped and looked at me, all with shock.

"T-the bottom of the ocean?!" Usopp said as he looked over the edge of the island. "You managed to get him OFF the ground?!" He exclaimed.

"Well, that and I sliced him up." I said with a faint smile. Everyone looked even more suprised.

"You are a BRUTAL fighter." Nami said as she looked at me.

"Zuahahaha..." I laughed weakly. Luffy smiled and out his hands behind his head.

"Shishishishishi!" He laughed. Everyone smiled a bit before resuming their faces of surprise. I looked over and saw Robin smiling softly at me, I gave her a smile in return and she helped carry me in. Usopp carried Slicer in and Franky held Fridgie. Usopp whirled Slicer around and smiled.

"It's so light and it's so well balanced." He said with a grin as he threw Slicer when he spun it. He yanked it back and caught it. "It's very handy." He said. Franky looked at Fridgie and smiled."

"Cold, hard, strong and has many uses! Suuuupeeeer!" He said as he looked at Fridgie.

"Usopp if you lose that I'll kill you." I said seriously, he stopped whirling Slicer around and bowed.

"So sorry!" he said seriously. I giggled a bit at that. We got on the ship and I immediately was taken to Choppers office. I was treated for the exhaustion of my body and the burns I'd sustained. I was given a drug that put me into a deep sleep. I found myself in a very odd dream. I looked around and saw nothing but blood shed. I turned around and saw a massive hulking man of a man. I looked closer at the silhouette and saw the Whitebeard pirates symbol. I backed up and saw the hulking man of a man to be WHITEBEARD himself. I looked up at him as he laugh.

"Guarararararara" he laughed, massive spear in hand and coat on his back. I marvelled at the massive white mustache he had under his nose and the massive scars across his chest. He truely was the hulking man of men he was described to be. I smiled and then saw him fade and then reappear only in a side view. I raised an eyebrow when I saw him holding up a child, a small child, a baby in fact. He was smiling, both Whitebeard and the baby, I walked closer and then another fade and reappear. "I'm sorry my son... could you ever forgive me?" I heard his voice say, when he reappeared it wasn't him I saw, I saw a basket floating away with the baby all wrapped up in a blanket, the kid was fast asleep. I laughed a bit, this is one of the weirdest dreams I've ever had. I felt bad for the kid. I sat there and let the dream continue on. The kid floated for days, he woke up and cried for about an hour or so then went back to sleep. I felt really bad for the kid, and for Whitebeard. The room went from pitch black to bright white and I found I'd opened my eyes at last. I looked around and saw Chopper at his desk grinding up a powder. I sat up and looked at my arms and legs, both were wrapped in bandages all over them and my chest was as well. I groaned when I held my head, Chopper turned and saw me and smiled.

"Morning Kat." He said cheerfully. I smiled a bit and groaned when it hurt to do so. "You'd better lay back down. You exhausted your body pretty badly that time. What did you do to do this to yourself?" He asked as he pulled me down onto the bed and changed all of my bandages.

"I'm not sure, I just did what I always do, I fought like there was no tomorrow. I wasn't gonna let him win, not a chance in hell." I said seriously and winced a bit when he applied some kind of cream to the burns.

"Well that's seriously waring your body down." He said seriously and handed me a rectangular rod. "Bite down on this." He was holding it in a tissue. I bite onto it and felt weak, sea prism stone. I bit down hard when I felt him apply a needle into my arm. I bit down and felt weak. I groaned as I bit down and bared the pain. I panted and spit the Sea Prism rod out and slowly regained my strength. I sat up and looked at Chopper.

"What was that you just injected me with?" I asked seriously.

"A pain killer, it should make things easier on your body." He said as he ser the needle down to clean it. I got up and grabbed my boots and slipped them on, I grabbed my jacket and put that on as I walked out. I looked around and found we were sailing smoothly. I looked over and was face to face with Robin, she giggled when I jumped and fell on my butt.

"Hello Reaper." she said with a giggle. I was helped up by the push of a bunch of arms. I smiled when I was back to being face to face with her, she greeted me with a smile in return. "Good to see you're awake," she said as she rubbed my head. I nodded and smiled, I felt 2 arms grow on my, one one each shoulder. I looked to my left in time to see that hand smack me as hard as it could. I was pushed back and hit the wall. "That was from all of us for worrying us. I held my cheek and looked over at the other hand as it grabbed my mouth hard, I felt a pair of lips press against my own as it pressed the palm against my mouth, I blushed and grabbed the hand to keep the act that she was strangling me. "And this is from me for being alive." She said as she giggled, I was blushing dark with my eyes closed as she kissed me using her hand. She eventually let go and walked off with a grin, I was smiling with a slight blush the most of that day. I looked out at the sea and chuckled when I thought of that bastard Akainu sinking to the very bottom of the sea. I grinned widely when I thought of the fight.

"Heheheheh!" I laughed and danced a bit, by that I mean I was dancing with my feet and not my whole body.

"Well it's good to see you're up after this long." Sanji said as he leaned on the rails.

"Wait, how long WAS I out?" I asked, now wondering how long I was out.

"About 2 days." He said seriously as he tossed me an apple. I caught it and crunched it.

"Meh, been out for longer." I said as I walked up to Franky who was at the wheel with Zoro, both of which were drinking. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a bottle of Booze and walked off. Franky waved and Zoro yelled at me for taking the booze. I popped the cork off and took a drink, I smiled at the sweet yet bitter taste, that was some good stuff. I turned around and looked luffy in the eye as I put the hole of the bottle to my lips and took another drink. "Yo." I said as I waved my apple at him.

"Yo!" he laughed. "You've been asleep for a while." He laughed.

"Yeah, I was about to have Zoro wake you up to have you both in a sleeping contest." Usopp laughed.

"That would've been a very close contest." Brook said as he walked over. "You'd've slept until we all died!" he laughed. "Yohohohohoh."

I laughed. "Nah, I think Zoro definetly would out sleep me." I laughed as I leaned back on the rails.

"Hahahahaha." Luffy laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I think you're right!" He smiled as he laughed. I smiled and sat down on the grass as I drank a small bit more. I told everyone about my strange ass dream. "Whitebeard had a son?" He smiled and scratched his head.

"If Whitebeard had a son he'd be the most feared pirate on the sea!" Usopp said as he leaned back. "He'd be a hulking leviathan of a man with muscles the size of a mans head! A magnificent beard or a mustache, or BOTH! He'd command armies of men and pirates onto the new world to claim ONE PIECE!" He shouted. I imagined the man, he's right, he'd be just like that! He'd be so powerful no mere mortal would dare stand in his way! Ohohohoh now I wanted to meet the guy!

"No way I'm gonna let that happen!" Luffy said, now with fire in his eyes. "FRANKY! SET A COURSE FOR-" He began.

"You do realise we don't KNOW where this guy OR the One Piece is?" I asked him. He took a moment then sat back down.

"Oh yeah." He said plainly.

"YOU IDIOT!" both me and Usopp said with the same long toothed, pupiless look and we both knocked his head.

"God Luffy, sometimes you are... who am I kidding, MOST of the time you're such an idiot." I said as I held my head. I felt dizzy and then collapsed, I was back where I was before, the same black room with the vision of some kid floating on the ocean. The vision grew blurry and it changed to Whitebeard again. He was gathering a crew but then the vision changed to him late at night, I saw him holding a picture of him and the baby, he let the picture lay on his chest as small (MASSIVE for Whitebeard) tears ran down his face. I felt really bad now, was my mind telling me something that I really needed to know? Seemed like any other incoherent dream that I've had so I just put it aside as the dream slowly stopped. I woke up and saw Luffy and Usopp staring at me with a confused look on their faces. "W...what?" I asked weakly as I sat up.

"You were mumbling something about Whitebeard." Usopp said. "You're having some weird dreams. You seem to be dreaming a lot about Whitebeard recently." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Well today is the 3 year anniversary of the day he died." Brook said as he sat across from us on the bench around the center mast. I looked at him and thought about it, he was right, today is THAT day. I sighed and looked at the grass under me. I saw Luffy pull his hat over his head and remain silent.

"I'd ask about what that's all about but I think I know what." I said as I looked at my bottle of Booze. I held it up to the sun and took a drink for Whitebeard. "...Gurarara..." I said with a smile. "I can't believe how time flies." I said as I leaned back and held my eyes shut as I took a moment to remember the time that's passed. I growled a bit when I recalled the time I was in the stupid marines. I smiled when the memory came of me being recruited by the Straw Hats. I giggled and then burst into laughter when I recalled all of the crazy shit I've been through in the 2 months I've been with them. "ZUAHAHAHAHAH!" I laughed.

"What're you laughing about?" Usopp said looking a bit scared but mostly confused. I smiled at him.

"I recalled all the crazy stuff I've been through since I joined you guys!" I laughed as I tapped my knee. "Remember the look on my face when that golden sea king showed up?" I laughed.

"Oh yeah it was all" Usopp said and gave a wide eyed look with jaw dropped and the pupils were so small they'd fit through the eye of a needle. We both laughed and then others came over.

"What's so funny?" Nami said seriously.

"Remember"I panted a bit. "The look on Nami's face when I didn't give her that ruby?" I said to Usopp, ignoring Nami entirely.

"Oh yes yes!" Brook laughed a bit. "I'd never seen Nami so flustered." Brook laughed.

"..." I heard Nami giggles slightly.

"And then the look Sanji gave me when I was taken by that pack of girls Nami?" I said to her.

"Ahahahah! Oh yeah, I'd never seen Sanji so sad." Nami laughed a bit. Robin giggled as well.

"Or the time I kicked you like I'm about to right now?" Sanji said with a couple veins popping out of his head. I giggled and patted his leg.

"Oh come on Sanji, remember that time with the Marine ships surrounding us!" I said with a grin. He looked up and looked back on that day. He grinned.

"HEhehe, that was pretty fun." He said as he lowered his raised leg. I grinned and pointed to Franky.

"Oh, Remember." I began as I stood up. "Remember that time when you lost your-" I began.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah!" He laughed, I didn't even have to finish and everyone laughed. I laughed along.

"Ahahahahahahahah." Zoro laughed.

"Remember the day we fought Zoro?" I asked. I saw a big grin grow on his face. I grinned as well. "Heheheh I'd've won had you not had that last stroke." I said.

"I still think that I won." Zoro said seriously yet happily. "I'll gladly take you on again!" he said as he walked down.

"I'll be sure to hold you to that." I said as I raised the bottle from earlier. "And let's not forget Luffy. Remember the day you saw me on the ship for the first time." I said with a smile. He laughed and nodded. "It was funny watching you sneak food around for me, especially when Sanji caught you... though it was only when Sanji caught you that I was caught." I sighed a bit. Sanji snickered a bit and I glared at him. Now everyone was sitting down with food and drink. We all recalled as much adventure as we could recall from our lives of hecticness. Sanji recalled all of his crazy days as a chef and the days on that Island. Nami recalled that horrible life on the island with Arlock and her days as a theif. Zoro recalled his days in training and he kept something important a secret. Usopp recalled his days helping that girl on his island and the day he lost his mother. Brook shared his sadest memory about Laboon and the days he spent entertaining an entire crew and himself as he tried to get his shadow back. Franky recalled the days he spent as a rebel against the towns ship builders and the day he lost his mentor who he considered his dad. Chopper shared his sad days alone and the sad day he lost his greatest friend. Robin recalled her lost island and her killed family so plainly and bluntly it really hurt, she recalled her days looking for the Rio Poneglyph and then the days she fought for Crocodile. Luffy went last, and boy did he have a lot to recall, the days with Shanks, with Ace and another brother he didn't mention a name, the day Ace left, the day HE left, the times he collected everyone and MADE them join all of his incredible fights, the days when he was in Impel down with 'Bon-chan' and Buggy as well as Mr. 3, the day of the Great War of which I was a participant which now pisses me off, the witnessing of the deaths of both his brother and his brothers captain, the 2 years he spent mastering his HAKI and all the events leading up to when he met me. Now everyone waited on me to share some of my memories. "Ohhhh boy, where to start?" I said as I held my chin. I started with the rough training at the Marines base at 7-9 years, then went to the years cleaning and doctoring people from 9 to 12, then it was Akainus ships gunman and brawler from 12 to 14, the 5 years of intense scythe training from 14 to 19, then the working of 2nd in command on Aokijis ship from 19 to 23 then the 3 years of work on finding them all from 23 to 26 on Aokijis ship to the 11 months of work on Kizarus ship to the tossing of me. Everyone marveled at the stuff that I'd been through. I also sadly mentioned that I was there on one of the ships that sank the island of which Robin so dearly loved when she asked if I was there. I was regretful to even be there at the time. I sighed and leaned back and looked to the sky. I smiled when night hit and we were all just havng fun and partying for the years that have past and the years to come. I found myself sobering up after about an hour from the drinking, I also found myself besides Robin as she talked with me and gently held my hand. I finally could understand the words coming out of Robins mouth after a little longer.

"... really now?" she asked. I was confused as all kinds of hell at this point.

"I'm sorry, what have I been saying?" I asked Robin seriously as I held my head.

"hehehe I knew you were drunk so I've just been entertaining you this entire time." Robin said with a slight grin.

"Oh, thanks." I said with a drunk smile. Usopp called me over to dance with him, Luffy and Chopper. "I've gotta go Robin" I said as I stood up and stammered over. I started line dancing with them and laughing as well. I smiled happily as we dance the night away, and boy was it one hell of a night. The next day I found myself laying in Robins bed WITH Robin. I lifted the covers and sighed happily to see we both still had our under garmets on. I got up out of the bed and grabbed my pants and a shirt and walked outside, I looked around, no marine ships, I smiled and walked back inside and got back in bed with Robin. I looked over and then got back under the covers, I blushed when I noticed that ROBIN had a very big bra on and it still pressed against her skin a bit to much, I also noticed something else... sh-she had such soft and shining skin... Sanji really DID care to much about the girls... I couldn't help it, I reached and rubbed the tops of her breasts, soft and it moved a little from my touch. I jerked my hand back when I felt a few fingers touch my hand. "EEP!" I couldn't help but whisper. Robin was well awake and fully aware of what I did.

"Hmhmhm..." She giggled and then grabbed my hand and pulled it back under the covers. "Now I wonder why you did that." She giggled, teasing me. I blushed and looked away. She giggled and put my hand on the top of her breast again, it was at this point that my face was brighter than a tomatomato. I looked at her and she smiled. "And I also wonder why you stopped, I was quite enjoying myself.~" She smiled and placed a small kiss on my lips and moved my hand all around against the flesh of her extremely large breast, I was surprised that my large hands weren't big enough to reach the edges of her breast, I blushed and started moving my hand on my own and I watched as she smiled slightly as I did so. "...Mh~..." I heard a small moan of enjoyment, she smiled and placed the hand that wasn't under her on my cheek and pulled me into a gentle kiss, I blushed an even darker red when we kissed and my hand seemed to grip her breast and she winced for a second then let out a giggling moan. "My my, what an interesting reaction." She teased, I blushed and looked away and she used this to roll me onto my back and then got ontop of me and placed a big kiss on my lips as she gently put her hands on my cheeks as we kissed, it got incredibly passionate and she giggled at me as she pulled the covers over both of us, the only things visible were Robins right hand upon my cheek and our faces pressed together. I blushed and looked at her as she sat up and crossed both her arms across her chest, I saw 2 arms grow on her back, I blushed deeply when they bent towards the center of her back. "Hmhmhmhmhm, don't worry Katenshi." She whispered as the 2 arms merely adjusted her bra, I sighed a bit in relief and a bit upsetly, I felt that we were gonna get in serious trouble since Nami wasn't to far from us, she'd passed out by the door and was sleeping quietly, but I also felt that I really wanted to keep going with her. "I don't think it'd be a safe idea to keep going and getting rather intimate, I think that shall leave that for a more... appropriate time." she smiled and kissed my head. I smiled a bit and nodded.

"A-alright" I said, I smacked myself in my head for being so nervous. I smiled up at her as she layed down with me and I slowly put my arms around her. I was rather surprised when I felt how extremely warm Robins skin was. I smiled and layed there for a little while longer then I heard Nami groan and sit up, I was suddenly thrown out by 5 or 6 arms and groaned when I hit the floor with a loud KA-THUD. I looked over at Robin who was acting to be asleep. I quickly grabbed my shirt and slipped it on as Nami sat up rubbing her head. "Geez, that hurt." I stated as I rubbed my back and head.

"Gosh, what the hell happened last night?" She asked as she rubbed her forehead. That... is a good question. I started to recall all I could about last night, the line dancing, talking with robin before said line dancing and then a bunch of drinks, then the bits and pieces of what happened after the drinks started to come back. A bunch of laughter... chopsticks in our noses and the other end of the chopsticks in out mouths... all of us did incredibly stupid stuff like kissing the grassy deck of the ship... oh god... now that I thought about it, the hangover started to take it's effect, dry mouth... the taste of dirt and grass in my mouth, my stomach began to hurt like hell, my muscles REALLY hurt, now my head really hurt! I lid back on the wooden floor and just passed out, I just wanted today to be over now.

-Marine Headquarters, Kizarus POV a week later-

"We're lucky that happened..." I said untruthfully. In truth I was hoping that Hot Head really did die. Unfortunately a Sea Kings body drifted into the bay and we found that moron weakly crawling out of the body. We brought him in for help and recovery has been going well, though the man barely has any recollection of what happened to the pirates or where they would be now. I sat in a comfy chair and put the tips of my fingers together with the corresponding finger of the other hand. I looked up at Sengoku as he filed throught some papers. "600 Mil. seems fair now don't you think sir?" I asked him.

"Yes, it is ridiculous how powerful this... THING is, WHERE is he getting such power, surely all those years have not made him so skilled, so where does this power come from?" He asked me as he filed through everything we had on Katenshi. We were intterupted by Aokiji, who seemed to have more papers for Sengoku. Sengoku took them when handed to him but we were interrupted again by a scientist and a soldier.

"Sir! We may have a SERIOUS problem!" The scientist said as he looked to Sengoku, we all looked to the duo.

"What is it? Come on then, spit it out!" Sengoku said as he kept his eyes on the papers as he kept looking through them.

"Well, you remember how we asked to run some tests on Katenshis blood while in the marines and when he joined the Straw hats?" The soldier asked as he stood tall.

"Yes, yes, did you find anything?" He asked as he looked up for a couple seconds.

"Y-yes! That is the problem, we compared samples of blood from while he was in the marines with all the samples of notorious pirates we'd convicted and managed to get samples from, there was only a few pirates that came close. The closest resemblence was that of Whitebeard, but when we compared to the most recent sample of blood..." The scientists pupils shrunk from terror it seemed, NOW we all were paying attention.

"Well?" Sengoku said after a while of being impatient. "What happened?" He asked.

"The samples of Whitebeard and Katenshi... were almost exactly the same, there was no other sample that came close to the resemblence... we believe that Katenshi is Whitebeards son!" The soldier said in terror. We all had wide eyes and then Sengoku set his papers down and stood up. "No... he IS Whitebeards son, the evidence is irrefutable! The strength, the skill, the attitude, he IS Katenshi NEWGATE!" He exclaimed.

"HOW!? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?" Sengoku shouted to the duo, we all leaned in wondering the same.

"We're not sure! We THINK it's like what happened with Gol D. Rogers son. The mother must've remained hidden from our eyes until the deed was done and given him to Whitebeard to take care of." The scientist said as he asjusted his glasses. I could hear Sengokus desk starting to crack as his fingers dug into the wood.

"Whitebeard had a son?" I asked in a bit of surprise. "oh myyy, what a shocker indeed, descendent of the most powerful man or not he's still not going to survive any longer, I'll deal with him personally." I said as I got up and walked out the door. Whitebeard managed to have a son... how did that work? The proportions are all out of whack and the sheer physics of it are mind boggling. I mean with Whitebeards size and the fact that Kat is the size he is now, he had to have knocked up a HUMAN girl, I'm surprised he didn't crush her... unless he had a tiny one. I giggled a bit at the thought. I began to wonder if that WAS the case and that gene had transfered over. I smiled a bit. 


End file.
